Oye arnold! ¿donde estás?
by Hebo1984
Summary: Oye Arnold! ¿Donde estas? Es una historia basada en los personajes creados por Craig Bartlett, el protagonista es Arnold un chico soñador y idealista que vive con sus abuelos en una pensión y tiene grandes aventuras en el vecindario.
1. El pequeño libro azul

Historia basada en la serie de Nickelodeon Oye Arnold creada por Craig Bartlett

Oye Arnold! ¿Donde estás?

Capitulo 1: El pequeño libro azul

— Arnold... Oye Arnold! La voz de una niña lo llamaba.

Se levantó de su pupitre, subiéndose al estante que estaba junto a la ventana de su salón de clases, asomándose hacia el patio, vio a niños corriendo y jugando como era habitual y entonces vio a una niña rubia con un moño rosa en la cabeza saltando la cuerda de espaldas a él, ella dejo de saltar al sentirse observada y se dio la vuelta hacia la ventana sonriendo. Era la niña más dulce y hermosa que jamás haya visto, era como un ángel, esa niña era la persona que había estado buscando toda su vida, su corazón latió por ella en ese momento. Iba a salir a su encuentro cuando se topó con Gerald, su mejor amigo justo a su lado.

— Oye Arnold ¿Qué haces? Le preguntó.

— Miraba por la ventana y me encontré con esa hermosa niña. Contestó. Gerald miro por la ventana buscando a quien se refería su amigo y luego compuso una expresión confusa

— ¿Te refieres a ella? preguntó señalando a la hermosa niña de cabello largo vestida de rosa.

— Si ella, la niña de mis sueños. Dijo, perdidamente enamorado.

— Arnold mírala bien, es Helga. Le dijo Gerald estupefacto.

— No bromees. Le reclamó Arnold saliendo del encantamiento.

— No estoy bromeando es Helga.

El niño volvió la vista y para su sorpresa se encontró frente a frente con la niña, quien lo había estado observando desde el otro lado de la ventana, Arnold se fue de espaldas del susto. La niña sonrió y luego dejó su aliento plasmado en el vidrio y escribió con la punta de sus dedos un mensaje "te amo Arnold" y escribió después "¿y tú respuesta?"

— ¿Respuesta? - Arnold pego las manos a la ventana - Si… Helga tú me... - sintió que la voz se le ahogaba - tú me gustas... me gustas mucho, yo te... pero antes de que pudiera decirlo, empezó a escuchar un estruendo, era el timbre del despertador que con su "Oye Arnold!, Oye Arnold!" lo trajo de nuevo a la realidad. Arnold abrió sus ojos y se encontró con el enorme traga luz que estaba en el techo de su habitación.

— ¿Porque? ¿Porque estoy soñando con ella? Se preguntó Arnold extrañado. El niño de cabello alborotado no entendía por qué soñaba con Helga G. Pataki, la niña que lo molestaba desde el jardín de niños con odio acérrimo y nunca lo dejaba en paz. Sin dejar de pensar en el sueño, el niño se levantó. Era hora de prepararse para un nuevo día de clase en la P.S 118, su escuela donde lo esperaban sus amigos y ella.

Los titulares del periódico eran emblemáticos, decían cosas como "héroes locales salvan vecindario" "niños heroicos salvan el vecindario" "la guerra de los tomates resurge del olvido gracias a un valiente niño y su mejor amigo" "Scheck tras las rejas: se desenmascara su malévolo plan gracias a unos niños" etc etc etc... Los periódicos fueron lanzados muy en la mañana por Oskar Kokoshka, el voceador encargado de esa zona y recogidos velozmente por una niña de 10 años, vestida de rosa y un moño del mismo color en la cabeza, ella era Helga G. Pataki, el tormento y la amante secreta de Arnold. Una vez recogió todos los periódicos ella los llevó a su casa y en la soledad de su cuarto comenzó a recortar con tijeras lo que le interesaba. Las fotos de aquel a quien su vida consagraba completamente, Arnold. Recortaba y pegaba cada foto en su diario y con marcadores dibujaba corazones alrededor de Arnold el chico que tanto amaba en secreto. El ultimo reportaje era el que más le gustaba, estaban plasmados ellos dos junto con Gerald el mejor amigo de Arnold al lado de un autobús volcado, este reportaje lo dejo entero tachando algunas palabras para formar una sencilla pero alusiva frase "Arnold y Helga salvan el vecindario y declaran su amor" sosteniendo la hoja Helga dio un largo y profundo suspiro.

— Ya está... he reunido todo el material de tu gran logro amado mío. Dijo y pego la noticia en la puerta del armario y se quedó mirando la fotografía - oh amado que dulce fue probar tus dulces labios, pero ahora tengo ganas de mas, me hubiera gustado no ocultar la verdad pero... - Helga se giró y se quedó en silencio un instante - espero que algún día pueda confesar todo lo que siento por ti y que tú me aceptes... Oh Arnold mi más grande anhelo en la tierra y en el cielo, no te tengo aun pero me conformo con ese recuerdo el recuerdo del beso que nos dimos en aquella gran torre mientras llovía a cantaros...

— Helga querida es hora de ir a la escuela... la voz de su madre interrumpió su soliloquio.

— Ya voy Miriam. Exclamo Helga exasperada y se preparó para ir a la escuela.

Arnold salvo el vecindario, todas la noticias locales giraban en torno a él y su amigo Gerald, todos querían escuchar la historia una y otra vez. La historia de ese loco día, cuando un puente fue dinamitado, un autobús se volcó estrellándose sobre el pavimento y medio vecindario quedo en ruinas (luego de ser declarado como un lugar histórico) medio mundo quiso impedir que él mostrara un documento histórico, documento que salvaba el vecindario de la demolición, sin embargo Arnold lo consiguió y ahora era un héroe, aunque su abuela fue encarcelada por un mes y su abuelo demandado por destrucción en propiedad ajena, era un héroe y todos lo admiraban por eso.

En la primaria 118, en el salón 206, casi todos los alumnos del cuarto grado estaban reunidos.

— ¿Leíste el periódico? Le preguntó Gerald en su pupitre.

— Si el señor Kokoshka me paso varios. Contestó Arnold, mirando el tablero.

— Somos la sensación... - Gerald sacó uno de los titulares - mira que bien salí en esta fotografía, me hubiera gustado una copia a color. Arnold contemplo la fotografía, Gerald tenía razón se veían muy bien en la fotografía, estaban muy sonrientes, salvo una persona, la niña de coletas que estaba a su lado, Helga, tenía expresión de pocos amigos como siempre.

— ¡Buenos días héroes! - Interrumpió en la conversación Stinky el chico más alto de la clase - ¿Cómo se sienten después de salvar el mundo?

— No salvamos el mundo... solo el vecindario. Aclaró Arnold.

— El vecindario es como si fuera el mundo. Dijo Phoebe la mejor amiga de Helga Pataki, un puesto atrás de Gerald.

— Es cierto. Dijo Sid el niño nariz de salchicha que calzaba con orgullo unas botas de escarabajo - no puedo creer que el vecindario estuvo a punto de desaparecer de un plumazo.

— Pero nunca más volverá a correr peligro ahora que es un sitio histórico gracias a nosotros. Presumió Gerald.

— A menos que haya un desastre natural Añadió Phoebe y recibió la mirada desaprobatoria de todos lo que estaban ahí. Las clases estaban por iniciar cuando Helga hizo su entrada triunfal al salón, sin saludar a nadie y se sentó en su respectivo lugar.

— Buenos días Helga. La saludo Phoebe en el puesto del lado muy alegre.

— Buenos... saludó secamente, de mal humor como era habitual en ella. Arnold la observo desde que entro, recordando el sueño que tuvo esa mañana, desde lo sucedido en industrias futuro algo había cambiado, él no podía precisar exactamente que era pero era así, no podía arrancarse esa imagen de la cabeza cada vez que veía a Helga.

— ¿Qué rayos estas mirando? Le reclamó la Pataki al sentirse observada.

— Nada... contesto él y volvió la mirada hacia el frente. El señor Simmons entro al salón de clase e inicio la lección.

— Bueno niños iniciamos clase con ciencias naturales pero antes que nada quiero felicitar a Arnold y a Gerald quienes salvaron al vecindario. Anuncio.

— ¡Gracias, gracias! Agradeció Gerald sintiéndose cool y engrandecido.

— Fue una acción muy valiente, nadie hubiera sido tan valeroso, esa era una misión difícil y…

— …Y perfecta para un par de idiotas. Añadió Helga al discurso del señor Simmons provocando la risa de sus compañeros, Gerald la miro feo, estaba echando a perder su momento de gloria.

— Helga no digas eso, tus compañeros no son idiotas.

— ¿Torpes? Corrigió Helga y a su comentario siguieron las risas, Helga no desaprovechaba ninguna oportunidad para decir una de sus frases.

— Helga. Le llamo la atención su maestro.

— Siempre tienes algo desagradable que decir. Le siguió Gerald.

— Eso me hace tan especial. Dijo Helga sonriente.

— ¡Niños! les llamo la atención señor Simmons cuando la puerta se abrió apareciendo el director Wartz el mandamás de la primaria 118.

— Señor Simmons puede venir un momento. Le pidió.

— Voy en seguida - dijo y se dirigió a la clase - niños ahora regreso, repasen la lección 27 del libro de ciencias. El señor Simmons salió del salón y en cuanto lo hizo varias niñas se levantaron y rodearon a Arnold y a Gerald, entre ellas estaba Lila la niña mas dulce del curso, denominada por Helga como la "perfecta Lila"

— Nos preguntábamos si les gustaría ir a mi casa hoy - Invito Rhonda la chica más popular del curso - quiero escuchar una vez más esa fantástica historia.

— Claro Rhonda iremos luego del jugar en campo Gerald. Acepto de inmediato Arnold.

— Muy bien. Se alegró Rhonda.

— Fue muy valiente lo que hiciste Arnold - dijo Lila con su angelical voz - es tan sorprendente que tú y Gerald lo hayan hecho solos.

— Sí, solos. Dijo Arnold sintiendo esa fría mirada que lo acusaba de robar triunfos. No estaba equivocado Helga lo miraba inquiridoramente.

— Helga. La llamo Phoebe sentándose en el puesto de atrás.

— ¿Que? Preguntó Helga dejando de ver su objetivo.

— ¿Cuando me vas a contar tu versión? preguntó en tono confidencial.

— Ya te la conté… - y resumió la historia de nuevo - Industrias futuro quiere destruir el vecindario blablablá, el gran Bob se alía con ellos blablablá, Helga se da cuenta de que lo van a estafar, blablablá, quiere impedirlo, blablá… va a la torre de industrias futuro disfrazada, ayuda a Arnold muy a su modo, escena perdida, fuga en el autobús escena perdida. Fin.

— No enfatizas mucho en uno de tus grandes logros Helga. Dijo Phoebe.

— No es mi logro, es el logro de ese estúpido cabeza de balón - ese era el apodo favorito de Helga para Arnold - lo único que conseguí fue salvarle el pellejo al gran Bob (y un beso tan dulce y tan ardiente que hace que me derrita) Helga recordó la escena, suspirando románticamente, observado desde lejos a su gran amor.

Todo en el vecindario estaba en la calma, las excavadoras no se habían retirado pero no tardarían en irse y el puente estaba siendo reparado. Después de la escuela, los chicos fueron a jugar beisbol en el campo Gerald un lote baldío, ubicado en medio del vecindario, cerca de la casa de Arnold.

— No puedo creer lo que me cuentas Gerald - dijo con emoción Phoebe al lado del chico - de lo que me perdí.

— ¿Puedes creerlo? En este momento Arnold y yo somos héroes, salvamos el vecindario. Relató Gerald su gran aventura a la última que le faltaba por escucharlo de su propia boca.

— Eso es sin duda una historia que sería digna de un libro. Dijo la chica admirada

— O de una película... eso sería genial. La llamaría "salvando el vecindario"

— Como me hubiera gustado estar ahí. Dijo Phoebe

— No Phoebe no fue agradable, fue una situación muy tensa. Dijo el chico y saltó de la lavadora donde estaba sentado.

— ¿De verdad? ¿Recibieron ayuda?

— Recibimos ayuda de todo un centro de operaciones que nos convirtieron en todos unos agentes, nos hubieras visto, digno de una película. Siguió.

— Genial y ¿quién más los ayudo?

— Bueno nadie estaba muy entusiasmado en ayudar al vecindario, salvó un sujeto llamado "voz ronca" nunca supe quién era o cuales eran sus objetivos pero nos ayudó mucho. Le contó Gerald.

— ¿Voz Ronca? Preguntó Phoebe extrañada.

— Si un extraño sujeto. Continúo Gerald

— ¿Y Helga los ayudo? Preguntó Phoebe a sabiendas que si el asunto del vecindario en peligro involucraba a Arnold también involucraba a Helga G Pataki por obvias razones.

— Bueno un poco al final pero no mucho, solo nos ayudó a conducir el autobús en el que escapábamos.

— ¿El autobús en el que escapaban?

— Si! - dijo Gerald visiblemente emocionado remembrando cada escena - fue una persecución con todo y disparos - una exageración de su parte - incluso saltamos un puente y al final llegamos y entregamos la cinta que era prueba irrefutable que decía que el vecindario era un lugar histórico.

— Helga no me contó nada de eso. Mencionó la niña

— Debe estar decepcionada de que su familia ya no pudo volverse rica y poderosa. Afirmó Gerald

— Ay! Gerald tu siempre pesando mal de Helga, ella no están mala como parece. Defendió Phoebe.

— ¿A no?

— Tú mismo me lo dijiste, al final los ayudo un poco.

— Tal vez tengas razón Phoebe pero mi opinión difícilmente cambiara respecto a ella.

— Oye Héroe...deja de presumir tus actos heroicos y ven a jugar! - resoplo la voz graciosa de Harold el niño gordo y rosado, fanfarrón consumado - te debemos la vida pero no abuses.

— Vamos a jugar Phoebe. Dijo Gerald.

— ¿Has visto a Helga? preguntó ella mientras lo seguía

— No, ya estaba comenzando a echar de menos sus gritos. Dijo Gerald

— Es cierto, creí que vendría a jugar. Dijo la chiquilla

— La vi hace rato dijo que ya venía. Dijo alguien y la pareja de niños se volvieron al recién llegado.

— Arnold... exclamó Phoebe

— Viejo... ¿dónde estabas? Pregunto Gerald mientras hacia su saludo secreto con Arnold, saludo que hacían desde el jardín de niños.

— Estaba haciendo algunos deberes en el Sunset Arm, el abuelo no me dejo ir hasta que los terminé. Les contó, Sunset Arm la casa de huéspedes era el dulce y excéntrico hogar de Arnold donde vivía con sus abuelos y algunos de sus muy especiales huéspedes.

— Ya veo. Dijo Gerald

— Oigan... van a jugar ¿si o no? Rezongo Harold enfadado.

— Ya vamos. Dijo Gerald y se reunieron con sus compañeros a jugar.

Helga llego acabo de media hora y cuando terminaron de jugar todos se dispersaron rumbo a sus casas, un grupo de niñas saludaron muy animadamente a Arnold.

— ¡Hola Arnold! saludaban al unisonó como un coro de porristas.

— ¡Hola! Les devolvió el saludo tímidamente. Helga se irrito de sobremanera, desde que se hizo héroe era muy solicitado, no le gustaba que la niñas lo persiguieran con tanta insistencia, si pudiera mataría a cada mujer que se atreviera a hablarle, Helga chasqueo sus dientes como la cola de una cascabel mientras sus compañeros comentaban entre ellos.

— Que popular se vuelto nuestro amigo. Comentó Stinky pasando por su lado.

— Si es cierto - Comentó Peapod otro de los alumnos del cuarto grado - se a convertido en toda una celebridad.

— Bah que payasada - intervino Helga uniéndose a la conversación - en una semana nadie se va acordar.

— Helga noto algo de envidia en tu voz. Dijo Stinky

— Bromeas no tengo nada que envidiarle a ese idiota, solo tuvo un poco de suerte y ya es un héroe. Dijo Helga y siguió de largo los chicos la miraron con lastima viéndola alejarse.

La fama que había adquirido Gerald y Arnold pronto comenzó a irritarla, ya no podía molestar a Arnold a gusto, siempre había un sequito de seguidores tras de él, ya no lo tenía solo para ella, Helga fue notoriamente excluida de todo el espectáculo. El mundo se estaba encargando de demostrarle que Arnold no era para ella. Los niños rodeaban a los chicos y le pedían hasta autógrafos. Una tarde a la salida de la escuela Helga salía con sus libros topándose con la mirada con Arnold abajo de las escaleras, Helga suspiró enamorada e iba decir uno de sus clásicos soliloquios pero su inspiración se vio rota cuando las chicas de cuarto grado lo rodearon junto con Gerald.

— ¡Humh! a este ritmo van a levantarle un monumento en su nombre - dijo hastiada - Esto es criminal! Helga bajo las escaleras alejándose lo más lejos posible del espectáculo. Lo cual era difícil.

— Miren es el niño que salvo el vecindario. Dijo un niño y se fue tras la nube. Helga bajó la mirada.

— Este no puede ponerse peor. Dijo Helga cuando un auto apareció de la nada a gran velocidad y se subió a la acera justo frente a ella, llevándose por delante un hidrante de agua, un gran chorro de agua salió disparado al cielo y bañó al vehículo mientras su tambaleante conductora abrió la puerta.

— ¿Helga ahí estas? Dijo mientras todas las miradas caían sobre ellas.

— ¡¿Miriam? - Helga no podía creer lo que veía - ¿Que demonios estás haciendo aquí Miriam?

Miriam era la madre de Helga una mujer que siempre estaba entre dormida y oscilante.

— Te buscaba mi pequeña heroína. Dijo sonriente.

— ¡No me llames así! No soy ninguna heroína. Exclamó Helga enfadada de sobremanera.

— Claro que si… salvaste el vecindario. Replicó Miriam.

— ¡Yo no salve ningún nada! - Grito la niña exasperada y todo quedo en silencio ella se giró hacia su público asistente - ¡¿Que están mirando? Todos siguieron con lo suyo sin dejar de mirar a la peculiar pareja y el hidrante que parecía una fuente. Helga impaciente se llevó una mano a la frente.

— A ver retomemos ¿Qué haces aquí?

— Vine a buscarte cariño. Contestó Miriam

— Agradezco tu repentino interés por mí pero número uno…- y Helga enumero con su dedo índice - no necesito eso y numero dos ¡No conduzcas en ese estado en el nombre del cielo!

— No te pongas así Helga - Miriam se subió al auto - sube te llevare de compras.

— ¡Tiene que ser un chiste! - Dijo Helga con los brazos en jarras - estas demente si crees que voy a subirme al auto, contigo al volante.

— ¡Vamos Helga! Animó Miriam y Helga acepto solo porque quería salir cuanto antes de ese lugar, tantas miradas ejercían una enorme presión que no podía soportar.

Miriam la llevo al centro comercial hacia una de las tantas tiendas que habían en ese lugar, una vez ahí escogió algunas prendas para que Helga luciera, horas pasaron y su madre le hizo probar cuanto vestido se le atravesaba, por alguna razón Miriam estaba obsesionada por que Helga se pareciera a Shirley Temple algo que realmente la exasperaba. Helga estaba desesperada y cansada, cuando por fin término de probarse todo decidió darse una vuelta fuera del centro comercial mientras Miriam hacia la fila para pagar.

— No te alejes mucho, luego vamos por unos zapatos. Helga hizo una mueca de disgusto y salió, hacia la puerta principal del centro comercial encontrándose con la multitud de gente en la calle, Helga camino hasta la esquina y se topo con un vendedor ambulante.

— Hola joven dama ¿que deseas llevar? Dijo el hombre ofreciendo su mercancia. Helga dio un vistazo encontrándose varios libros interesantes fijándose en uno en especial era un libro de cubierta azul atado con una cinta negra, un moleskine de hojas amarillas sin un solo tachón.

— Serviría perfectamente para un diario o para escribir bellas frases a un amante. Dijo el vendedor buscando una venta. Helga sonrió es libro era azul como la gorra que llevaba su amado y odiado Arnold arriba de su cabeza de balón, era perfecto para escribir frases desesperadas y llenas de amor.

— ¿Cuánto?

— Dame lo que considere tu corazón nena, ese libro ha rondado tanto tiempo por aquí que creo que te ha estado esperando - dijo el hombre y Helga le dio lo que tenía encima 2 dólares. - gracias muñeca dios te bendiga.

Helga se llevo su libro muy contenta

Luego de escapar literalmente de las garras de Miriam, Helga avanzó por la acera sosteniendo su nueva adquisición, deteniéndose frente a un aparador, un televisor estaba transmitiendo en diferido una entrevista de un famoso programa, Arnold y Gerald eran los entrevistados.

"¿Recibieron ayuda chicos?" Preguntó el entrevistador

"Éramos nosotros dos contra el mundo. Contesto Gerald sin demora". Helga hizo una mueca de disgusto. Los comentarios del chico no fueron de su agrado. Siguió mirando la entrevista contemplando con nostalgia a su amado, Recordando su última conversación seria con Arnold. "Fue por el calor del momento" fue la frase que resumió todo ese día, Helga se sintió triste de repente, acuclillada en la calle mirando el televisor, sintió un horrible vacío en medio de pecho.

— Me hubiera gustado no ocultarlo más, no estaría triste como lo estoy ahora - Dijo suspirando aburrida sacando su relicario con una mano y sosteniendo con la otra su libro - ¿Qué hubiera pasado si no me hubiera retractado? Seguramente me hubieras rechazado, Oh Arnold te he enaltecido con ese triunfo y a la vez te he alejado de mí, es como si el universo entero nos separara ahora. Helga se puso de pie y siguió su camino con su relicario sobre el libro.

— Te siento muy lejos de mi amor, tan lejos que ya no puedo alcanzarte. Helga cerró sus ojos muy apesadumbrada cuando al llegar a una esquina choco contra alguien que iba en patineta distraído, Helga cayó de espaldas, el librito azul salió volando por los aires. Por un momento solo vio estrellas en un inmenso fondo negro.

— ¿Helga estas bien? Preguntó alguien con preocupación, a Helga le tomo unos segundos reaccionar. Cuando recupero la visión vio a su amado contrastando el azul gris del cielo. Helga se incorporó apuntando con el dedo índice.

— Oh Arnold... ayer te vi cerca del árbol…

— ¡¿Eh? Preguntó Arnold confundido. Helga sacudió la cabeza volviendo en sí.

— ¿Que carambas haces aquí torpe cabeza de balón? Reclamó ella componiendo su habitual expresión huraña.

— Lo siento Helga ¿te lastime?. Se disculpó Arnold ayudándola a levantarse.

— ¡Claro que sí! Casi me estampas en pavimento ¿No puedes tener un poco más de cuidado melenudo? Exclamó Helga molesta apuntándole con la mano que sostenía el relicario, el cual guardo al caer en cuenta.

— No me fije. Se excusó

— ¡Torpe! Le grito, Arnold iba a seguir disculpándose cuando las niñas de sexto grado lo rodearon.

— Oye chico quieres venir con nosotras a tomar algo. Lo invito María entusiasmada. Las chicas dejaron a Helga por fuera del círculo, ella no se molestó en quedarse se alejó fastidiada. Arnold iba a aceptar la invitación cuando vio a Helga marcharse y luego reparo en el libro olvidado en el suelo.

— Disculpen… dijo y esquivo a las niñas tomando el libro y siguió a Helga que ya doblaba la esquina. Ella caminaba sintiendo nauseas cuando escucho su nombre a la distancia.

— ¡Helga! Helga se detuvo y se giro, al verlo una gran alegría la invadió, sonrió sin poder evitarlo.

— ¿Y ahora qué quieres? Preguntó una vez Arnold la alcanzo, con una expresión totalmente distinta.

— Olvidaste esto. Le dijo.

— ¡Ah!... Dijo con desilusión al ver que se trataba de su libro azul - trae acá.

Trato de quitárselo pero él no lo entrego y retrocedió su mano, Helga hizo una mueca de disgusto.

— No tengo tiempo para jugar dame mi estúpido libro.

— Espera Helga hay algo que quiero decirte pero no he tenido la oportunidad.

— ¿Que? Preguntó Helga y Arnold dio un paso adelante poniendo a la niña a la defensiva. Él sostuvo el libro con ambas manos y luego dijo.

— Gracias por ayudarme no lo hubiera logrado sin ti. Esa sencilla frase borro por completo la molestia que tenía Helga con el mundo, La sonrisa que se plasmó en la cara de Helga duro escasos segundos pero logro sorprender al chico de cabello alborotado.

— Oh no tienes que agradecerlo, me convenía que se salvara el vecindario, tu sabes cuestión de negocios había mucho dinero de por medio - Dijo ella presumida - no te vayas a acostumbrar a que te haga favores.

— Lo que tú digas Helga. Dijo Arnold entornando los ojos.

— Bueno ¿Eso era todo lo que tenías que decirme? preguntó

— Sí.

— Entonces dame mi estúpido libro. Exigió Helga y Arnold le entrego el libro ella aprovecho para rozar su mano con la suya. Sintiendo un choque eléctrico.

— Ni el rayo me estremecería tanto como tu roce amado mío - fueron sus pensamientos en ese instante - ¿Se te ofrece algo más?

— No.

— ¡Entonces muévete cabeza balón! - Exclamó apartándolo con su mano y siguió su camino alegremente sosteniendo el libro azul en su regazo El chico la vio alejarse sin poder evitar recordar lo que sucedió en IF en ese increíble día cuando se convirtió en héroe. Ese día Helga dijo que lo amaba luego dijo que era una broma, Arnold le creyó por supuesto, pero desde ese día todo cambio entre ellos, aunque ambos lo negaran. Ese roce lo comprobaba.

Helga regreso a su casa y se sentó en la escalera de su casa en el último escalón, sacando su pluma especial y suspiró. Era el momento de comenzar el libro azul con alguna frase alocada salida de su corazón, puso el libro abierto sobre sus rodillas y se llevó la punta de la pluma a la boca, concentrándose totalmente en la hoja que tenía enfrente,

— Que escribiré para empezar este libro, mmmm creo que empezare con el nombre de mi gran amor... - Helga comenzó a escribir - A por ese ángel de cabellos dorados, R por el recuerdo del beso que nos dimos, N nunca dejare de amarle, O por el oscuro y puro amor que guardo dentro de mí, L por...

Al terminar su acróstico, entro a su casa cambiando su expresión de enamorada por una de gruñona, así era Helga G. Pataki la eterna enamorada que amaba a Arnold en secreto.

Continuara...

Version con .com/doc/92454531/Oye-Arnold-¿Donde-Estas-Parte-1


	2. Le amour futur

Capitulo 2: _Le amour futur_

La opera invadía hasta los últimos los rincones del Sunset Arm, "Largo al factotum" sonaba a grandes decibeles mas al abuelo Phil no parecía molestarle, la tonada lo alegraba tanto que hasta le daban ganas de cantarla.

— Fígaro... Fígaro! - canturreaba el abuelo mientras caminaba por la cocina - vaya que la nueva está bastante alegre.

— Le gusta el réquiem. Comento la abuela bailando con las ollas, haciendo malabares en el aire.

— Es opera Pookie - Corrigió el abuelo - en fin es bueno tener nuevos inquilinos en esta casa, ya me estaba cansando de los mismos vagos de siempre.

— Honor que me hace... abuelo. Replicó Oskar pasando por la cocina, y siguió de largo

— No me digas abuelo, no soy tu abuelo. Dijo el anciano alterado.

La música del barbero de Sevilla provenía de la habitación número 8, donde recientemente se había instalado una mujer artista, que vivía de la escultura, estaba terminando una de sus obras. Una estatua de una niña muy hermosa, ella estaba tan contenta con el resultado que le subió todo el volumen a su equipo de sonido y bajo las dulces notas del Fígaro le dio los últimos toques a su obra, no pudo quedarle más perfecta, ahora la estatua de un 1.30 ocuparía un lugar destacado en la colección privada de un multimillonario. El hombre que le hizo el encargo vendría por ella esa misma tarde, aun tenía tiempo de sobra para relajarse

— Perfecto... - dijo satisfecha y abrió las ventanas de par en par - Has quedado perfecta, ahora maravillaras al mundo, sin embargo - quería corregir un último detalle y acercó el cincel - este será el último toque.

Estaba feliz, llegar a Hillwood le había traído mucha inspiración, sin embargo algo estaba por romper esa armonía. Una pelota de beisbol entro por una de las ventanas y fue a dar justo en su cabeza, el golpe hizo que se fuera hacia adelante clavando el cincel en la cara de la recién terminada estatua, dejando al monumento destrozado. La artista observo horrorizada tratando de ahogar un gritó al ver como su obra se perdía, a la vez que el objeto hacia su siguiente atentado, silenciando a Fígaro.

35 segundos antes del atentado, los causantes avanzaban hacia Sunset Arm

— Estuviste terrible Arnold, no le das ni al aire. Recriminaba airadamente Harold delante del acusado

— Déjame en paz Harold, ya me lo has recriminado bastante. Dijo Arnold harto de sus reclamos

— Y te lo seguiré recriminando, por tu culpa perdimos.

— Debe ser porque su fuente de inspiración no estaba... L-i-l-a. Acuchillo Helga también molesta, le encantaba molestarlo de ese modo desde el asunto Timberly.

— No les hagas caso viejo un día malo lo tiene hasta Mickey Kaline. Lo animó Gerald.

— Cada día eres peor, nunca le das a la bola y cuando la alcanzas ponchas a la gente. Aseguró Harold

— Eso no es cierto. Se defendió el chico.

— A ver... - Harold se adelantó en un arrebato - ¡afina tu puntería!

Y le lanzó la bola con todas sus fuerzas, Arnold reacciono rápidamente y en milésimas de segundo agarró el bate que llevaba y le dio a la bola de lleno, hubiera sido una anotación en un juego real, fue un excelente golpe, los chicos vieron la trayectoria de la bola y la simpática curva que dibujo y también vieron como se dirigía a la casa de huéspedes entrando por una de las ventanas, apagando la música que en ese momento reinaba.

— Cielos ojala no hayas lastimado a nadie o roto algo. Dijo Gerald.

Al silenciarse la música el abuelo se extraño, la opera se detuvo bruscamente en la mejor parte, se asomó con curiosidad y entonces escucho el ruido de una puerta que se abría y vio a una mujer armada con un cuchillo de carnicero, bajando las escaleras, dirigiéndose mecánicamente hacia la puerta.

La puerta del Sunset Arm se abrió y como era costumbre la tropa de animales ya se apresuraban a entrar pero frenaron al encontrarse una amenazante figura asomarse con un gran cuchillo.

— ¿Que es eso? Exclamó Harold asustado, todos los chicos se espantaron ante esa aparición

— ¿Quien fue? Preguntó la mujer sin rodeos con una voz de ultratumba, caminando directo hacia el gordo, blandiendo el cuchillo

— ¿Quien fue qué...? Preguntó Harold con voz quebrada

— ¿Quien fue el gusano infeliz que arrojo esta pelota? Rugió mostrando una pelota de beisbol la misma que había entrado por la ventana y le había golpeado la cabeza.

— Fue Arnold mátelo a él, yo no hice nada. Señalo inmediatamente Harold hacia atrás.

— Oye pero si tú lanzaste la bola. Protestó Gerald

— Si es cierto. Le siguió Arnold

— Pero tú la bateaste. Acuso Harold deliberadamente

— ¿Arnold? Preguntó la posesa que de un momento a otro volvió a la normalidad con solo escuchar ese nombre.

— Si fui yo, lo siento señora Elsa, espero no haber causado ningún daño. Admitió el chico.

— El daño si lo hiciste jovencito casi me matas - Señaló el enorme chichón en su cabeza - y destruiste a Futuro.

— ¿Lo va a matar? Preguntó Harold señalando el enorme cuchillo.

— ¿Estás loco? como voy a matar al nieto del hombre que me da posada... - Señaló la mujer y luego cayo en cuenta de que llevaba un cuchillo - ¡Ayy!

Y lo soltó con horror.

— ¿Todo en orden señora Elsa? Preguntó el abuelo Phil, apareciendo en la puerta de la casa.

— Si todo en orden. Señaló la mujer sin levantar un solo cargo en contra de Arnold, recogiendo el cuchillo y volvió a entrar a la casa sin decir nada más, con la punta de cuchillo hacia atrás.

— Otro digno habitante del Sunset Arm. Comentó Gerald mientras Arnold bajaba la mirada.

— Oye cabeza de balón, ¿me puedes decir por qué esa loca cambio de aptitud al escuchar tu nombre? estaba claro que venía a matar a alguien pero cambio de opinión al enterarse que fuiste tú. Preguntó Helga señalando hacia la casa donde habitaba la sádica.

— Bueno la verdad no lo sé, pero desde que llego es bastante amable conmigo, parece una buena persona - y luego se pregunto extrañado - que quiso decir con que destruí el futuro.

— ¿Es artista o algo así? interrogó su compañero a su lado.

— Si, hace esculturas.

— ¿Vive sola?

— Si.

— Bueno al parecer rompiste algo, menos mal no te acuso con tu abuelo. Añadió Gerald

— Creo que debería ver qué fue lo que rompí - Dijo Arnold y se dirigió a la casa - no vemos después.

— Ok!

— Ten cuidado Arnoldo, parece bastante tocada. Advirtió Helga mas el chico no le prestó atención y entro a la casa. Una vez adentro se dirigió a la habitación número 8, golpeo un par de veces.

— Siga quien quiera que sea. Señaló la voz de Elsa, el chico abrió la puerta y se encontró con la mujer apostada en una silla contemplando su estatua rota de frente con una bolsa de hielo en la cabeza.

— Eres tu Arnold, sigue no te quedes ahí - le dijo y luego le dio un sorbo a un vaso de vodka que tenía al lado de su silla- lamento haber asustado a tus amigos pero cuando tengo arranques de ira, no pienso.

— No se preocupe señora Elsa - Dijo y cerró la puerta tras de sí - es esa. Apunto hacia la estatua destruida.

— Si esa es, no se ve muy bien con ese agujero ¿verdaad? Trató de bromear.

— ¿No la puede reparar?

— No en absoluto, la única opción que me queda es hacer otra, se supone que debo entregar una estatua perfecta, sin una sola imperfección, el señor Wittingham es muy exigente en ese aspecto y era justamente para hoy, ah suerte la míaa. Se lamentó.

— ¿Y no puede hacer una réplica?

— No puedo hacer la misma escultura dos veces Arnold. Pero no te sientas mal, a las estatuas de suele pasar este tipo de cosas, mira a la Venus que le falta los brazos.

— Me gustaría reparar el daño de algún modo. Dijo y la mujer lo contemplo con dulzura. Alguien golpeo y la puerta se abrió de repente y frente a ellos apareció un hombre bajito en traje.

— Disculpe mi atrevimiento señora Elsa por entrar así, he venido a ver la estatua que ha hecho para mí. Saludó

— Señor Wittingham lo esperaba más tarde. Dijo Elsa poniéndose de pie

— ¿Es esta? – Preguntó el hombre dirigiéndose a la estatua agrietada ignorando lo dicho por la mujer - se ve muy mal.

El señor Wittingham tocó ligeramente la estatua y al hacerlo esta se desmorono en el acto, el impacto había sido destructivo.

— Si esa era. Dijo ella mordiéndose los nudillos de las manos.

— Es un chiste ¿verdad?

— Fue un accidente... se apresuró a intervenir Arnold sintiéndose culpable pero Elsa lo retuvo.

— No tengo excusa.

— Usted se comprometió a entregarme una estatua para mí y ya le pague por eso. Dijo el señor Wittingham muy molesto.

— Si señor y la tendrá pero debe esperar un pocoo. Trató de explicarse Elsa.

— Olvida la influencia que tengo en el entorno artístico, puedo hacer que su carrera sea un triste recuerdo de ayer, le doy dos días para que entregue lo prometido o verá como hago que se hunda en su carrera. - Sin decir una sola palabra más el tipo salió mirando a cada uno - que tenga un buen día señora, joven. Cerrando la puerta

— ¡No hago milagros! Rugió eufórica Elsa

— No se altere señora Elsa... le ha dado unos días más. Dijo Arnold

— Como si las estatuas se hiciera con un par de cinceladas.

— Yo sé que puede hacerlo - Animó Arnold - yo la ayudare.

— Primero tengo que inspirarme y eso no es fácil había puesto mucho empeño en esa estatua. Dijo y se dejo caer de nuevo en la silla

— Ya la encontrara. La animó el niño. Elsa vio el brillo de sus ojos y recobro las esperanzas, superando en cansancio que la invadía en ese momento.

— Está bien, lo intentare, Arnold ya que me vas a ayudar necesito que hagas un par de cosas, tráeme café, licor y pon música... necesito inspirarme.

— Entendido.

Un par de horas después, un terrón de alabastro esperaba transformarse en estatua mas Elsa no tenía inspiración y tampoco un modelo.

— Necesito un modelo. Dijo después de un rato

— ¿Un modelo?

— El señor Wittingham me pidió una estatua que expresara inocencia, la primera estatua que hice se baso en una niña de la televisión, necesito otro modelo.

— ¿Como quien?

— No sé, alguien bueno, de corazón puro... Elsa miró por la ventana a ver si encontraba algo pero no hayo nada interesante, lo que veía era realmente bizarro, desvió la vista hacia su habitación y entonces su vista recayó sobre Arnold quien estaba distraído y apunto hacia él con sus manos.

— Quieto, no te muevas. Dijo paseando su lengua por sus labios, Arnold se quedo quieto como estatua en la pose en la que estaba para esos instantes. Parado en un pie.

Gerald decidió pasar un rato a saludar a su amigo, el abuelo Phil lo recibió y le dijo donde estaba, se dirigió a donde vivía Elsa y golpeo abriendo posteriormente.

— ¿Arnold estás aquí? Preguntó encontrándose con una artista trabajando y a Arnold posando como modelo sobre una butaca.

— ¿Gerald?

— ¿Que haces?

— Sirvo como modelo, para la señora Elsa.

— Ya veo.

— Tu - dijo ella saliendo de detrás del cubo señalando a Arnold - no te muevas y tu - señalando a Gerald - cierra la puerta, cambia de canción y has café, pero ¡yaa!

— Bueno. Dijo Gerald sin remilgar e hizo caso.

Horas después la estatua comenzó a tomar forma bajo los golpes de cincel de Elsa, Arnold estaba agotado mas se esforzó por ser un buen modelo.

— Ya puedes bajar Arnold, es suficiente, muchas gracias. Dijo ella cansada.

— Está quedando muy bien. Comentó Gerald quitándose el delantal, había hecho la cena mientras la artista trabajaba.

— Aun no está terminada pero hemos avanzado muchísimo, en un par de horas estarás inmortalizado Arnold. Dijo la artista

— Si. Dijo este mirando el monumento que poco a poco iba tomando forma.

— Mañana seguiremos, agradecería mucho si sigues siendo mi modelo. Le pidió.

— Lo haré, después de la escuela. Prometió el chico

— Muy bien será mejor que se vayan ya es tarde.

— Si es cierto, nos encontramos mañana aquí. Dijo Gerald entusiasmado

— Vale.

Después de que Gerald se marchara a su casa, Arnold decidió quedarse un poco más en compañía de Elsa.

— ¿Quisiera preguntarle algo?

— Dime. Dijo Elsa mientras organizaba sus herramientas de esculturas.

— ¿Por qué no se enfado conmigo por lo de la estatua? Elsa lo miró con ojos entornados.

— Por tratarse de ti, admito que si hubiera sido otro niño en este momento me estarían procesando por homicidio. Admitió

— ¿Por qué? Volvió a preguntar.

— Por qué me recuerdas mucho a alguien.

— ¿A quién? Preguntó Arnold

— A un niño igual de chiquito a ti. Dijo Elsa y abrió el cajón donde estaba la foto de un niño de la misma edad de Arnold frente a la imponente torre Eiffel

— ¿En serio?

— Si es una persona muy especial para mi no la he visto en mucho tiempo - Elsa se puso melancólica -pero basta de hablar de mi, háblame de ti, me imagino que tus abuelos te quieren mucho ¿verdad? Preguntó y cerró el cajón.

— Si son algo extraños, pero siempre han estado conmigo.

— ¿Y tienes buenos amigos?

— Gerald, nos conocemos desde el jardín de niños.

— ¿En serio?

— Si.

— ¿Y quién es la chica del moño rosaa? quiso saber Elsa

— ¿Helga? Preguntó Arnold extrañado

— Así que ese es su nombre - Dijo Elsa - Bueno es que siempre la veo rondar por ahí, es como si espera a alguien, yo creía que era una admiradora tuya.

— ¿Ella? no, ella me odia, en la escuela me atormenta constantemente poniéndome apodos y lanzando bolitas de papel en la cabeza.

— ¿Y qué apodos te pone?

— Bueno su favorito es "cabeza de balón" y se ha vuelto un clásico. Dijo y Elsa no pudo reprimir su risa, tenía que admitir que le venía muy bien.

— Que ternura. Comentó

— ¿Le parece? el chico arqueo las cejas.

— Sii seguro.

— Al principio me molestaba pero creo que con el tiempo me acostumbre, me llama así desde el jardín de niños. Recordó la primera vez que lo llamo de ese modo y no fue nada gracioso.

— Ya veo pero es un bonito mote.

— Pero va seguir llamando por mi nombre ¿verdad?

— Claro Arnold te seguiré llamando por tu nombre no por tu epíteto.

Arnold guardo silencio sobre todo porque no sabía el significado de "epíteto" y tampoco quiso preguntar.

— Pero ella parece buena persona, vestida siempre de rosa, rosa el color de la obsesión.

— Helga es una buena persona no se equivoca, puede parecer una niña muy ruda pero yo sé que en el fondo es alguien sentimental y de corazón puro.

En la casa Pataki se escucho un fuerte estornudo, encerrada en su armario Helga se paso la manga de la piyama por su nariz mientras hacia su culto de todos los días.

— Debes conocerla muy bien para decir cosas tan bonitas. Dijo Elsa guardando su retrato.

— No mucho realmente, ella no permite que nadie se le acerque.

— ¿Tu lo has hecho?

— Una vez pero... se detuvo al recordar esa vez en el jardín de niños cuando le dio esas galletas, ese día Helga se volvió mala.

— ¿Y que sucedió?

— Ahora me odia. Dijo Arnold aburrido.

— ¿Tú crees?

— ¿Ehh? Arnold se volvió a verla en ese momento, Elsa barría la mesa con una brocha

— Las cosas no son lo que aparentan, la actitud de la personas es a veces como el arte, el arte se manifiesta de muchas formas y siempre tiende a esconder su significado, su autentico significado y muchas veces no lo entendemos –Arnold no entendió lo que le quiso decir - anda vete a dormir te necesito para mañana o mi estatua no podrá cobrar vida. Le dijo después sin detenerse a explicar nada.

Días después, en un tiempo record, pese a que Elsa se tomó un tiempo de más. La estatua de Arnold estaba terminada y posaba elegantemente en la habitación, el trio la observaba admirado y satisfecho.

— Un metro veinte de altura, unos 50 kilos de peso, alabastro puro traído de España, más que una estatua... es un dios. Comentó Gerald.

— No bromees Gerald no es para tanto. Replicó Arnold

— ¿Cómo? Te han convertido en una obra de arte, has pasado a la posteridad hermano.

— Has sido un excelente modelo Arnold, ahora podre entregarla, solo falta un detalle un nombre. Dijo Elsa agradecida al lado del chico

— ¿Un nombre?

— Acostumbro a ponerle nombres a mis estatuas, la que se rompió se llamaba "Le futur" informó la artista.

— Ahora entiendo a que se refería con que había destruido al futuro. Cayó en cuenta el niño

— Tengo que buscar un buen nombre uno épico. Dijo y deambulo por la habitación.

— Que tal "el amo de todos" propuso Gerald.

— Gerald... replicó Arnold avergonzado.

— No está mal... sin embargo. Elsa se llevó la mano al mentón

— Podríamos darle un nombre simple... propuso Arnold.

— ¿Como cual?... Ah ya sé que tal "el cabeza de balón" dijo Elsa con singular alegría con los pulgares arriba

— No, es una mala idea... Dijo y se encogió de hombros.

— Ah era un bonito mote, está bien, les propongo algo, los invito a comer y allí decidiremos el nombre. Propuso Elsa cubriendo la obra con una sabana

— ¡Sii! Exclamaron los chicos entusiasmados, saliendo de la habitación en compañía de Elsa.

Llevaba días sin ver a Arnold, Helga se entero por casualidad que estaba ayudando a la mujer de las esculturas a terminar una obra, a Helga le pico la curiosidad saber en que andaba su amado y fue al Sunset Arm. Llego a la casa de huéspedes y se dirigió a la escalera de incendios subiendo hasta la azotea y miró por la clara boya de la habitación de Arnold, no lo encontró.

— Parece que sigues ayudando a la artista - dijo - que gran corazón tienes amado mío. Se levantó e iba irse, mas era tanto las ganas de verlo que aunque fuera espiado lo conseguiría, bajó de la azotea y busco una escalera y la puso justo debajo de ventana donde vivía Elsa, subió lentamente y una vez ahí, dio una ojeada al interior, no encontró a nadie salvo un gran bulto escondido bajo una sabana.

— Esa es la obra que mi amado ayudo a construir - llego a la conclusión Helga - mis ojos tienen que verlo.

Sin ningún reparo la niña se escabullo por la ventana y con cautela fue hacia el bulto, descubriéndolo, Helga se llevó la sorpresa más grande de su vida, cuando vio un monumento de cuerpo entero de Arnold alzándose justo frente a ella, eso era lo último en estatuas. El objeto de su idolatría estaba ahí, inmortalizado en una estatua. Era una fantasía hecha realidad, ninguna de sus monumentos abstractos le había inspirado una sensación parecida.

— No puedo creerlo, esa artista ha hecho de mi amado un dios, mi actual estatua hecha de palitos de helado no se compara con esta maravilla, a captado cada detalle, cada línea de su cabeza de balón, solo le falta respirar - Se subió en una banca para verlo mejor - oh amado mío, es como si estuvieras aquí, mirándome fijamente, me siento como Pigmalión contemplando a Galatea, si solo fueras tú de verdad mi dicha seria completa - Sin resistirse se acercó lentamente al rostro blanco - pero nadie mas merece contemplar esta obra de arte, he de llevármela, la robare aunque este mal hacerlo.

Pero antes se dejo llevar por la fantasía y la beso como lo hizo alguna vez con la estatua de goma de mascar, esperando que se volviera real y le respondiera a su pasión y amor. La puerta se abrió de repente y tras ella aparecieron Arnold, Gerald y Elsa que pronto repararon en escena, Helga tomada por sorpresa empujó la estatua, esta se fue de espaldas.

— Noo! Gritó Elsa, su voz ralentizada no puedo evitar el desastre, la estatua cayo y se rompió en mil pedazos. El silencio siguió al estruendo mientras Elsa se ponía de rodillas tratando de reunir los fragmentos de su adorada obra, intento armarlo pero no había nada que hacer, Elsa alzó la mirada al el techo y demando.

— Nooo... ¡llévame a mii! Su grito se escucho varias cuadras a la redonda, activando las alarmas de los coches.

— Yo no... Quería, es solo que... Trato de explicar Helga más sus palabras solo dinamitaban más la situación. Los ojos de la artista cambiaron de color de negro a rojo.

— ¿Que... qué rayos estabas haciendo aquí? ¿Por qué destruiste a rayo de sol? Preguntó lo más calmada que pudo la artista

— Yo no quería destruirlo iba a robarlo. Dijo sin pensar la Pataki y firmó su sentencia de muerte. Un halo de viento rodeo a la artista.

— Gerald, Arnold... fuera de aquí. Ordenó Elsa mientras sus cabellos se levantaban por sí mismos.

— Pero... trato de razonar Arnold pero entonces Elsa rugió como un tigre y ellos huyeron despavoridos, Elsa se volvió a Helga hecha una furia, sus ojos rojos de la ira, mientras alzaba las manos sobre ella como la más demoniaca de las arpías.

Dos horas después, Elsa estaba sentada en su silla, mirando complacida una doncella de hierro, que ella misma había esculpido. Arnold y Gerald estaban en la puerta tratando de razonar con ella.

— Solo fue un accidente, otro lamentable accidente. Trato de razonar como siempre Arnold

— No hay perdón, ella confeso y recibió su castigo. Dijo Elsa sin dar su brazo a torcer

— Pero ya han pasado dos horas. Replicó Arnold.

— Y pasaran dos horas más. Afirmó Elsa

— No voy a defender a Helga G. Pataki pero me parece que esto es un castigo excesivo. Intervinó Gerald,

— Ningún castigo es suficiente... esto es lo que se merecen los destructores del arte. Dijo con tono malévolo. Encerrada dentro de la doncella de hierro, la niña estaba condenada al peor de los suplicios, a esas alturas tal vez Helga ya estaba muerta.

— Oiga ya sáqueme de aquí, ya aprendí mi lección. Se escuchó la voz de Helga desde el interior después de dar unos golpes, no tenía la voz que normalmente tienen las víctimas de este mortal aparato.

— Nunca. Negó reto ricamente Elsa.

— Por favor. Intercedió Arnold y la artista viéndolo no se pudo negar y al fin dio su brazo a torcer.

— Está bien - Dijo de mala gana y quito los pestillos que cerraban la puerta de la doncella de hierro - sal.

La doncella se abrió y dejo salir a Helga. La máquina de tortura resulto ser falsa. Ella salió con la cabeza en alto y los ojos cerrados y fue directo hacia la ventana.

— La salida no es por ahíí. Señaló Elsa mas Helga no hizo caso

— Me voy por donde vine. Dijo tratando de evitar cruzar miradas con los chicos sobre todo con Arnold y puso un pie en la ventana. Sin saber que la escalera ya no estaba, el abuelo de Arnold se la había llevado hace rato.

— ¿Quien habrá dejado esta escalera aquí? había dicho mientras se la llevaba, Helga salió por la ventana de espaldas.

— Ya me voy, no volveré nunca más - dijo con los ojos cerrados mientras el grupo la observaba en silencio - jamás volverán a saber de Helga G. Pataa... la vieron esfumarse antes de terminar su frase, se vio interrumpida cuando su pie siguió de largo.

— ¡Diablos! Exclamó Elsa

— ¡Helga! El grito de Arnold le precedió y todos corrieron hacia la ventana.

Helga estaba colgando de la orilla de la ventana, pataleando histéricamente.

— Helga... Exclamó Gerald señalándola entonces Elsa al verla se estiró y trató de alcanzarla, sus pies quedaron colgando. Los chicos la agarraron para que no resbalara y cayera también, Elsa logró afianzar uno de los brazos de la niña y la jalo subiéndola hacia el interior de la habitación, del impulso Helga cayó sobre Elsa y Elsa sobre los chicos.

— A la próxima sales por la puerta. Aconsejo Gerald, abajo en la calle Oskar había observado todo lo que había pasado en el segundo piso de la casa.

— Vaya que suceden cosas raras en esta casa. Se dijo y entro a la casa. En la habitación Elsa se levantó enfadada.

— Ustedes me han traído muchos problemas, primero destruyen mi primera estatua, ahora estoo - indico la estatua que estaba esparcida en el suelo - y encima casi me gano un muertoo.

— Bueno ha sido una cadena de situaciones accidentales. Dijo Arnold a modo de explicación.

— Y todavía no ha terminado - siguió Elsa mirando el reloj de la pared que estaba arriba la puerta - en cualquier momento llegara el señor Wittingham y en el momento en que aparezca tendré que darme por muerta, artística y biológicamente.

— No exagere no es para tanto, solo es una tonta estatua con cabeza de balón, el mundo tiene suficiente con el original de carne y hueso.

La afirmación de Helga recibió la mirada de disgusto de Arnold y la mirada asesina de Elsa.

— Ya te perdone la vida bastante... dijo esta y ya iba contra Helga, la hubiera ahorcado si no fuera por la intervención rápida de Arnold que se metió en medio.

— Por favor discúlpela señora Elsa, ella no lo dice por la estatua sino por mí. Los ánimos se enfriaron al escuchar el timbre, alguien había llegado.

— ¿Ya llego, ahora que hago? Preguntó Elsa desesperada.

— Primero que todo tiene que tranquilizarse. Dijo Arnold levantando las manos.

— Eso no me sirve en este momento - siguió Elsa y empezó a correr en círculos por la habitación- tengo que hacer algo, ¡ayúdame Jesús!

— Podría saltar por la ventana como lo hizo Helga. Dijo Gerald, Arnold trato de tranquilizar a Elsa pero todo empeoro cuando tocaron la puerta.

— No puedo enfrentarlo, chicos por favor díganle que me morí, que me fui a Canadá. Les pidió e iba escapar mas Arnold la retuvo.

— No puede hacer eso señora Elsa, debe enfrentarlo, usted no tiene la culpa, si se lo explicamos él entenderá. Los golpes se hicieron más fuertes y apremiantes.

— Lo siento Arnold no tengo tu valor y este hombre no tiene tu compresión. Dijo y eludiéndolo se fue a esconder dentro de la doncella de hierro.

— ¿Que hacemos viejo? preguntó Gerald. Su amigo se encogió de hombros, no tenían más remedio que abrir y darle el mensaje de Elsa al hombre, sin embargo Helga no estaba dispuesta a quedarse con los brazos cruzados, no cuando ella había sido la culpable de todo, decidió tomar toda la responsabilidad y hacer algo, por loco que fuera.

— No abras esa puerta aun - dijo deteniendo a Arnold que ya tenía una mano en el pomo de la puerta - tengo una idea, vengan - ambos la miraron con extrañeza - no se queden ahí parados como unos zopencos y ayúdenme, tenemos que salvar la carrera de esa loca.

El hombre estaba parado en la puerta, extrañado de que no se hubiera atendido a su llamado, había quedado de encontrarse con Elsa a esa hora, se molestó, le enfadaba de sobremanera que le dejaran plantando, iba a marcharse cuando la puerta finalmente se abrió, apareciendo un niño con gorra azul y cabeza de balón.

— Discúlpenos señor por no atenderlo pero estábamos algo ocupados. Se excuso

— Y ¿la señora Elsa?

— Ella no está disponible pero...

— Veo que termino la estatua. Dijo el señor Wittingham entrando mientras observaba una magnifica estatua blanca, una réplica o parodia de la estatua de la libertad que se alzaba en la mitad de la habitación.

— La estatua de la libertad, aunque esta algo diferente. Opinó el hombre mirando detenidamente la obra.

— Es una mezcla, es una niña disfrazada de estatua de la libertad. Explicó Gerald con sonrisa forzada y Arnold le dio un codazo para que cerrara el pico

— Pero está muy bien hecha parece que estuviera viva, casi siento como emite calor. Exclamó admirado.

— La señora Elsa es muy hábil - Dijo Arnold –no la toque.

El hombre no la toco.

— Es una excelente pieza pero... no me agrada su expresión es agresiva, es tiránica y parece que en cualquier momento va remontar en ira y matar a alguien. Objeto el hombre

— Usted lo ha dicho. Apoyó Gerald y sin que el señor se percatara la estatua cobro vida y lanzó una mirada asesina a Gerald.

— Pero también tengo que admitir que es bella. Continúo el examinador

— ¿En serio? exclamaron los jóvenes.

— ¿En serio? Exclamó Elsa abriendo la puerta de la doncella, había escuchado todo.

— Señora Elsa no sabía que estaba aquí.

— Estaba meditando. Fue su escueta respuesta.

— Miraba la estatua. Dijo el señor Wittingham, Elsa volvió la vista hacia la estatua y lo que vio no fue una estatua sino a Helga disfrazada de señora libertad sin embargo tenía que admitir que perfectamente pasaba por estatua.

— ¿Y qué le parece? pregunto ella siguiendo el juego de los chicos, el hombre volvió a detallar la estatua y guardo un profundo silencio antes de contestar.

— No me gusta - dijo y el alma se les cayo a los pies a la estatua y a ellos - su expresión me desagrada, quiero una estatua que refleje inocencia, esta expresa potencia y agresividad - la estatua no pudo evitar hacer una mueca de disgusto sin que se diera cuenta - sin embargo debo admitir que es una obra maestra, la recomendaría a otro compradores, yo no la comprare pero le daré tiempo para que me haga otra.

— Si claro con mucho gusto. Dijo Elsa

— Bueno es hora de irme estaremos en contacto, la llamare mañana a las 2 PM. Dijo el señor Wittingham y torpemente Helga olvido que era una estatua y miró la hora, afortunadamente el hombre no se dio cuenta y se dirigió a la puerta.

— Que pase una buena tarde. Dicho esto el señor Wittingham cerró la puerta tras de sí. En cuanto lo hizo la estatua volvió a ser Helga que bajó el brazo agotada.

— ¡Criminal! creí que nunca se iría. Dijo ella suspirando aliviada, mas de repente la puerta se abrió y ante la alarma de todos Helga volvió a su pose anterior.

— Por cierto señora Elsa - irrumpió de nuevo el señor Wittingham mas se freno al ver algo extraño - ¿que no llevaba la antorcha en la otra mano?

— No siempre la ha llevado ahí. Contestó Elsa tratando de ocultar su sorpresa.

— Que extraño juraba que tenía la antorcha en la otra mano y además me ha parecido que ha parpadeado. Aseguró extrañado.

— Pero que dice señor Wittingham, las estatuas no parpadean, bueno dicen que hay unas que lloran pero son casos aislados y este no es el caso. Explicó la artista, mientras los niños sonreían de oreja a oreja con complicidad

— Debió ser mi imaginación... bueno será mejor que me vaya, hasta luego. Se despidió el señor olvidando que iba a decirle algo.

— Hasta luego. Corearon todos y marcharse el hombre, se quedaron quietos hasta que escucharon la puerta principal y se dejaron caer rendidos en el suelo.

— ¡Jesuus! Dijo Elsa sin aliento.

— Lo vieron, soy una obra de arte y estos tontos decían que era una mala idea. Dijo Helga y se sentó sobre el pedestal dejando caer el libro y la antorcha.

— Pero que ocurrente. Comentó Elsa.

— Tiene que agradecerme, le salve el pellejo. Replicó la niña.

— A que si... replicó Elsa

— Pero Helga ¿Que hubieras hecho si le hubiera gustado? reflexiono Arnold, Helga dejo su risita burlona, no había pensado en eso.

— Si en este momento estarías en un camión rumbo a ser instalada en un jardín, donde no podrías hablar ni moverte, aunque no seria tan malo, muchos saldrían beneficiados ¿no te parece Arnold?

— Cállate cabeza de cepillo o serás tu el que se convierta en estatua cuando te deje tieso. Amenazó la señora libertad alzando su puño con agresividad.

— El punto es que gracias a la ocurrente idea de Helga, la señora Elsa se salvo y ahora tiene tiempo de sobra para hacer otra estatua. Puntualizo Arnold y al escuchar esto Elsa lanzó un suspiro lastimero y se dejo caer al suelo rendida.

— Otra estatua...

— ¿Cual es el problema? puede hacer perfectamente otra estatua del cabeza de balón es fácil, solo que como detalle adicional debe hacer la cabeza más grande. Replicó Helga restando le importancia.

— No es así de fácil, no puedo hacer dos veces la misma estatua, cada cosa que hago es única y el cabeza de balón como tú le dices era único e irrepetible. Le explicó Elsa llevándose el ante brazo a la frente.

— Entonces no habrá de otra que disecar al melenudo y santo remedio, Stinky puede ayudarnos. La solución definitiva de Helga no fue bien recibida por nadie.

— ¡Otro chiste de esos y te mueres hija de la distante! La amenazo Elsa incorporándose de golpe, con su puño en lo alto.

— No se puede reparar la que se rompió. Propuso Gerald.

— No creo, esta tan rota como Humpty Dumpty. Dijo Elsa observando de reojo la cabeza sonriente de alabastro, dejándose caer de nuevo al suelo.

— No se preocupe señora Elsa, solo debe descansar, mañana tendrá inspiración para crear otra estatua. La animó Arnold.

— Me duele la cabeza. Se quejó la mujer cerrando los ojos.

— Vamos Gerald, iremos a la farmacia a traer algo para que señora Elsa se sienta mejor. Propuso el chico

— Buena idea viejo. Apoyó Gerald y corrieron fuera de la habitación.

—… Y helado, traigan heladoo, mucho helado. Pidió Elsa.

— Claro. Dijo Arnold y salieron de la habitación.

— Esperen yo voy con ustedes. Pidió Helga mas Elsa se lo impidió al agarrarse de su vestido cubierto de yeso blanco.

— Espera un segundo.

— ¿Qué? ¿Acaso ya no estábamos a mano? Preguntó liberándose bruscamente.

— Aun me debes una explicación niña, ¿Qué hacías en mi habitación? ¿Qué pretendías hacer con mi estatua? las preguntas la pusieron en jaque.

— ¡Esto yo… es que yo! - Helga trató de explicarse rascándose la cabeza - La verdad, no sé cómo explicarlo, no pretendía romperla ni mucho menos.

— Te creo, no querías romperla, pero deja mucho que pensar, entrar en una habitación y encontrar a una niña abrazando una estatua.

— Je je se dio cuenta.

— Todos se dieron cuenta incluso el modelo, si no habíamos comentado nada era porque había mucha confusión y todo estaba encima. Dijo la artista y se sentó en flor de loto.

— Si lo sabe ¿por qué me pide explicación? Preguntó Helga sonrojándose y no por la ira.

— ¿Porqué querías robarla? Preguntó.

— Por que... - Helga se volvió hacia ella - No lo se.

— ¿Es lo que yo estoy suponiendo?

— ¿Que está suponiendo? Helga la enfrento

— Bueno que al ser la estatua de tu amor platónico era lógico que quisieras llevártela.

— ¿Amor platónico? ¿Cual amor platónico? Preguntó Helga exasperada

— Tu amor platónico, Arnold.

— No es cierto, Por que querría yo una estatua de ese estúpido cabeza de balón. Se contradijo Helga a sí misma.

— No lo niegues ahora Helga, ya admitiste que querías robarla, yo quiero saber el motivo, lo merezco por ser la creador de "Rayon de soleil"

— ¿"Rayon de soleil"? Preguntó Helga

— Si, ese era su nombre traduce Rayo de sol, yo se lo puse aunque a Arnold no le agrado mucho.

A Arnold no le gusto por que Gerald se burlo, iba a hablar con Elsa al respecto después.

— Pero vaya que sí le quedaba bien. Murmuró Helga casi inaudible.

— ¿Qué?...

— Que debió ponerle "monumento a un estúpido cabeza de balón" porque eso es lo que es. Remilgó Helga

— Pareces apreciarlo mucho.

— No sabe nada, destruí la estatua eso fue todo, no tengo explicación. Concluyó Helga exasperada dándole la espalda.

— A mi me parece que lo amas - Dijo Elsa - nadie espera frente a una casa tarde de la noche si no es para amarlo o para matarlo.

— No es cierto, yo lo odio. Negó Helga.

— Del odio al amor hay un paso. Insistió Elsa

— ¡Y que si lo amo o lo odio! - Dijo Helga fastidiada - a usted que le importa.

— ¿Que pensarías si vieras tus sentimientos plasmados en una obra?

— ¿Qué?

— Haré otra estatua, basada en lo que vi Helga, solo te preguntaba por qué quería estar segura y ya me lo confirmaste, eres la confusión y la cobardía en un solo ente.

— Oiga como se atreve... Se enfadó Helga alzando sus puños amenazándola

— Y también el verdadero amor. Prosiguió Elsa

— ¿Ehh?

— Vas hacer el modelo de mi siguiente estatua. Elsa la señaló con su dedo índice.

— ¿Yo?

— Aja el señor Wittingham quería una estatua que reflejara ternura, eso le daré y tú me ayudaras

— Pero...

— Y plasmare tu fantasía. Dijo ella y se puso de pie. Dirigiéndose al teléfono iba a pedir los materiales necesarios para su obra.

— Mi fantasía. Helga miró hacia el suelo y vio los fragmentos de "Rayón de soleil"

La obertura 1812 de Tchaikovsky se tomó el Sunset Arm esa mañana, Arnold y Gerald la escuchaban desde las escaleras de la habitación de Arnold.

— No sé que tan buena idea es escuchar esa canción mientras se hace una estatua. Comentó Gerald

— A la señora Elsa le gusta la música clásica tanto cómo a mí, aunque tienes razón esa música es de batalla. Dijo Arnold.

— Bueno espero que con esta le esté hiendo bien ¿no te parece curioso que no nos haya dejado verla?

— Dijo que será sorpresa.

— ¿Crees que sea una grata sorpresa con Helga involucrada? Preguntó el niño con preocupación.

— Yo creo que sí. Dijo Arnold.

La puerta se abrió y Helga y Elsa salieron caminando hacia atrás, hasta quedar contra la pared.

— Perfecto... Dijo Helga

— No, le hace falta algo... Elsa volvió a entrar

— No, la va a estropear. Dijo Helga y la siguió. Un momento después escucharon la voz emocionada de la niña.

— Está terminada, no puedo creerlo. Ante el anuncio, los inquilinos del Sunset Arm, los abuelos de Arnold y el mismo Arnold junto con Gerald bajaron y subieron a ver la obra.

— A ver queremos que fue lo que se creo en el Sunset Arm. Exclamó Ernie y todos entraron a la habitación, rodeando un enorme objeto cubierto por una sabana.

— Bien en exclusiva para el Sunset Arm. Anuncio Elsa a lado derecho de la estatua

— E inspirado por la gran Helga G. Pataki. Presumió la niña de lado opuesto

— Mi obra... terminó Elsa y tiro de la sabana descubriendo la estatua, todos quedaron boquiabiertos, no se encontraron con una estatua sino con toda una escena. El monumento era la de una pareja de niños, la niña intentaba robarle un beso al niño en un estilo muy griego.

— Wow. Corearon todos al unísono

— ¿Les gusta? Preguntó modestamente Elsa.

— Esta muy linda, que romántico... dijo Suzie la esposa de Oskar, entrelazando los dedos de sus manos.

— Si, es vendible. Opino Oskar a su vez. Ernie Potts fue el siguiente en opinar

— Yo como hombre de demoliciones tengo que decir que jamás demolería esta obra maestra.

— Quedo súper... wow, seis dedos en las manos de lujo. Dijo Gerald

— Me recuerda cuando éramos jóvenes y estábamos de novios ¿no crees Pookie? Opinó el abuelo Phil

— Encantadora, esa se parece a Winona Ryder. Dijo la abuela, Arnold no dijo nada.

— Esta estatua está inspirado en Helga, la chica aquí presente - dijo Elsa y Helga no pudo evitar hacer una mueca de disgusto - y ahora hará parte de una gran colección, donde muchas personas lo podrán admirar, muchas gracias por su apoyo. Agradeció Elsa haciendo una ligera reverencia a su público.

— Bravo. Todos aplaudieron menos uno.

— Eso está muy bien - Intervino Gerald - ¿pero tengo una pregunta? ¿Cómo va a pasar por la puerta? Todos se volvieron a Gerald en ese momento.

— Ya tenía que abrir la boca este zopenco. Recriminó Helga disgustada.

La estatua estaba siendo arrastrada hasta el camión que la llevaría hasta su nuevo hogar. El señor Wittingham estaba más que satisfecho y premio con agradecimientos a Elsa quien estaba feliz. Una vez lista y arriba, Ernie quien conducía el camión se la llevo, mientras Elsa parada en la mitad de la calle la despedía junto con Arnold y Helga.

— Voy a echar de menos a esa pequeña. Dijo ella

— Va estar bien, solo va estar parada en la mitad de la nada, esperando a llenarse de mugre. Dijo Helga y sin despedirse de nadie se alejó.

— Helga - la retuvo Elsa y la niña se volvió - Gracias.

— Si como sea. Se limito a decir Helga.

— ¡Jesus! - Dijo y se volvió a Arnold - ¡Oye Arnold! por qué no has dicho nada, no te gusto mi obra.

— No, si me gusto y mucho. Dijo este arqueando las cejas

— ¿Entonces?

— No esperaba algo así y menos de Helga...

— El arte se manifiesta de formas insospechadas Arnold ya te lo dije- Explicó Elsa y se alejó hacia Sunset Arm – ¿ahora cual será mi siguiente obra?

— ¿Que nombre tiene? Preguntó el chico.

— Se llama "En souvenir d'un amour futur" "Le amour futur" para abreviar.

— ¿Que significa? Preguntó Arnold

— Que se trata de un amor que no sabe que es amor y se está convirtiendo en recuerdo. Dicho esto Elsa caminó hacia la puerta y la abrió. El grupo de animales salió de la casa, esta vez no tuvieron miedo de ella. Mientras Arnold permaneció en la mitad la calle contemplando el horizonte donde partió "Le amour futur"

Continuara...


	3. El gato

EL GATO

Un gato apareció en la escuela 118, rondando cerca del contenedor de basura, en busca de comida. Unos niños de segundo grado lo vieron y corrieron tras el animal. El felino acechado se escondió bajo el contenedor, gruñendo como un tigre pequeño, mientras los chiquillos desconsiderados trataron de sacarlo, picándolo con un palo.

— ¡Sal gatito! Decía uno de los chiquillos mientras los otros pateaban el contenedor. El gato retrocedió y desplego sus garras, si los niños seguían molestándolo tendría que dejarles un recuerdo de por vida en el pellejo.

— No lo alcanzo. Dijo el niño más grande tratando de obligarlo a salir con el palo picándolo una y otra vez.

— ¡Sal gato! Ordenó otro. El gato echo sus orejas para atrás. Los niños lo tenían rodeado y no le dejarían en paz, gruño como una fiera, listo para atacar a cualquiera que se le acercara, el gato iba a atacar cuando una voz espantó a los chiquillos.

— ¡Oigan déjenlo en paz!

Los chiquillos salieron corriendo, el gato se quedó agazapado alerta ante cualquier peligro, vio unos zapatos negros acercándose. El animal alzo la cabeza y vio a aparecer a un simpático chiquillo de cabeza ovalada.

— Si es un gato - dijo mientras otros pies aparecían a su lado calzando unos tenis - que bueno que me di cuenta a tiempo.

— ¿Tiene collar? Preguntó el chico a su lado.

— No - contestó agudizando la vista pues estaba oscuro - no lograre sacarlo de ahí fácilmente.

— Deja de preocuparte por él Arnold, ya lo salvaste de eso chiquillos, deja que siga su camino. Dijo el niño.

— Está bien Gerald. Dijo Arnold y se levantó.

— Cuando vea que ya no hay peligro, saldrá y se ira. Dijo Gerald y tuvo razón en cuanto no sintió peligro cerca el gato decidió salir de su escondite, deslizándose por la parte de atrás del contenedor y ágilmente corrió por la reja a toda velocidad, sorpresivamente una pelota apareció frente a él y golpeo la reja cortándole el paso. El gato freno espantado ante el ataque.

— ¡Casi le doy! Dijo un grandulón a unos metros de él.

— ¡Wolfgang déjalo en paz! Exclamó Arnold corriendo hacia el gato.

— ¿Que? ¿Ahora también eres defensor de los animales? ¡Que tipo tan desocupado! Dijo Wolfgang burlándose. El gato azorado retrocedió y fue capturado y sujetado contra el suelo.

— Claro que sí, es increíble que te hayas metido con un indefenso animal. Replicó Arnold mientras sujetaba al gato, el cual se quedó quieto con las orejas atrás.

— Tienes razón por que molestar a un gato cuando puedo molestarte a ti - Wolfgang tomó otra pelota y apunto directo hacia a Arnold - ¡No te muevas cabeza de balón!

Y preparo el disparo.

— ¡Suelta a ese estúpido gato! Exclamó Gerald, pero antes que Wolfgang hiciera algo apareció el director Wartz, quien paseaba por ahí.

— Director Wartz que bonito día ¿no le parece? Dijo Wolfgang escondiendo la pelota tras de él.

— No estas ocasionando líos ¿verdad? Wolfgang. Dijo el director mientras los demás niños del cuarto grado los rodeaban.

— No para nada. Dijo el grandulón, amenazando a Arnold con su mano en cuanto el director le dio la espalda. . El chico suspiró aliviado y sostuvo al gato con firmeza, mientras sus amigos Harold y Sid se acercaban.

— ¿Y ese gato? Preguntó Harold.

— Unos niños estaban molestándolo. Dijo Arnold.

— Es un gato negro, es de mala suerte déjalo ir. Advirtió Sid.

— Eso es solo superstición - Dijo Gerald – pero ahora que lo mencionas hay una leyenda urbana con un gato negro pero no la recuerdo bien.

— ¿Un gato negro? - Preguntó Harold acercándose para verlo bien y le pareció simpático el animalito - esta bonito el desgraciado.

Harold acercó su mano al animal para acariciarle el mentón, el gato abrió la boca y le dio un mordisco en uno de sus dedos, Harold cayó de espaldas y empezó a rodar en el suelo como uno de los tres chiflados.

— ¡Me mordió! ¡Me mordió! ¡Me mordió! Gritó Harold desesperado. El gato aprovechó la confusión para escapar de las manos de Arnold y liberándose giró por el aire y saltó por encima de la cabeza del chico tumbando su gorra azul, perdiéndose en el acto.

0-0

Harold lloro como un bebe, mientras el doctor lo curaba, la herida resultó ser bastante profunda y toda una tortura china para el chico. Arnold y sus compañeros lo acompañaban, armándose de valor pues los gritos del gordo sobrecogían al más valiente, cuando finalmente paso todo el doctor se quitó los guantes.

— Sería bueno - dijo el doctor - que encontraran al animal que lo mordió.

— ¿Para qué? Yo no quiero volver a ver a ese desgraciado. Protestó Harold aun con lágrimas en los ojos desde la camilla, contemplando la venda de su mano.

— Hay que determinar que no esté enfermo. Prosiguió el doctor.

— ¿Enfermo? Preguntó Harold.

— Si, un gato y más si es callejero es un foco de enfermedades, enfermedades como por ejemplo la rabia. Continúo el hombre.

— ¿Rabia? Preguntó Harold con preocupación.

— Si rabia, hidrofobia. Dijo el doctor.

— Si ese gato tenía rabia eres hombre muerto Harold y lo más probable es que si tenga. Dijo Sid.

— ¡Cállate! - Dijo Harold alzando su puño - doctor no quiero morir.

— Vamos a mantener esa mordida bajo observación, si el gato tiene rabia no te preocupes pequeño tenemos una vacuna. Lo tranquilizo el doctor.

— Gracias al dios - Harold se arrancó la manga de su camisa - pero mejor prevenimos, póngame la vacuna.

— ¡Ay! Harold, ¿No sabes nada de la vacuna antirrábica? son siete dosis como mínimo. Dijo Sid y sus palabras desmotivaron al gordo

— ¡Ay no! Se lamentó.

— Y duele como el demonio y te las ponen todas en el ombligo. Siguió Sid.

— ¡No por dios!

— Eso no es cierto - corrigió el doctor - esa vacuna no se pone en esa parte, se aplica en los deltoides y es indolora, Pero no seamos extremistas si encuentran al gato lo analizaremos y veremos que no esté enfermo. Dijo el doctor.

— Arnold - dijo Harold - tú lo atrapaste una vez, por favor encuentra a ese desgraciado.

— Pero a dónde quieres que encuentre a un gato a esta hora. Replicó Gerald apuntando el reloj de la pared que marcaba cerca de las 6 PM.

— Por favor no seas malo, no quiero morirme por culpa de un estúpido gato. Rogo Harold.

— Está bien Harold llamare a control animal. Prometió Arnold.

— Hay que buscarlo por cielo y tierra. Dijo Harold.

— Si esta bien, lo buscare. Siguió Arnold.

— ¡Júralo!

— Lo encontraremos Harold no te preocupes. Juró Arnold con aburrimiento.

— Búscalo por favor, no quiero morir de rabia. Suplicó Harold muy angustiado.

0-0

Arnold regresó a Sunset Arm en compañía de Gerald y llamó a control animal, una vez remitió el caso y dio la descripción del gato, colgó.

— Tal vez deberíamos buscarlo también. Dijo.

— Estás loco buscar a ese gato en este momento es como buscar una aguja en un pajar. Replicó Gerald.

— Sería por el bien de Harold entre más rápido encontremos al gato mejor. Dijo Arnold.

— Deja el trabajo a los de control animal, ellos saben qué hacer. Dijo Gerald sentándose en el sofá y encendió la televisión.

— Espero que lo encuentren rápido. Dijo Arnold y fue a su lado.

— Lo encontraran - dijo Gerald y empezó a cambiar de canal, encontrando un seriado de cuentos de terror llamado "Le temes a la oscuridad" lo que le hizo recordar - no he podido recordar la leyenda del gato negro, no la recuerdo claramente me la contaron cuando tenía 6 años.

— ¿Un gato negro? Interrumpió el abuelo de Arnold entrando en la sala.

— ¿Conoce la historia Phil? Preguntó Gerald.

— Claro que si pequeño, es una leyenda muy conocida, pónganse cómodos y bájenle a la televisión - el abuelo fue a sentarse en la mecedora y Gerald bajó el volumen de la televisión - hace mucho tiempo un gato rondaba este vecindario, se le conocía como el gato demonio, era negro como un pedazo de carbón, y sus ojos eran extraños, se decía que ese gato era en realidad un humano que fue transformado por una bruja y fue condenado a ser gato por el resto de la eternidad, otros dicen que en realidad era un brujo al que condenaron a ser gato por sus maldades, cierto o no ese gato es tan viejo como este vecindario y siempre aparece con su maullido mudo cuando va a suceder algo malo, si te topas con él por accidente es mejor dejarlo en paz o de lo contrario se convertirá en pantera y te comerá.

El abuelo terminó el relato mientras un gato habitante de la casa paseaba cerca de sus pies.

— Caramba y si el gato que mordió a Harold era el gato de la leyenda, era negro y tenía ojos extraños. Dijo Gerald.

— No lo creo - dijo Arnold - era un gato común y corriente.

— Eso lo podemos averiguar. El abuelo se levantó y fue al librero sacando un viejo álbum de fotos.

— Siempre que quiero asustar a alguien muestro esta foto - Dijo el abuelo y abrió el álbum - ¿Es este el gato que mordió a tu amiguito hombre pequeño?

Arnold vio la fotografía en esta estaba sus abuelos de jóvenes en la parte de atrás de la casa y atrás de ellos en una reja había un gato negro, igual al que mordió a Harold, la fecha era del 1927.

— Si ese es.

— Pues ese es el gato demonio y será mejor que lo dejes en paz. Dijo el abuelo y cerró el álbum de golpe.

0-0

Control animal no pudo encontrar al animal, entonces Arnold decidió buscarlo por su cuenta, salió de la casa muy en la mañana junto con Gerald.

— Crees que sea buena idea, aun me da vueltas lo de la fotografía. Dijo Gerald.

— El gato no es el mismo de la fotografía, el abuelo quiso asustarnos. Aseguró Arnold.

— ¿Como lo sabes? era idéntico.

— Puede ser un ancestro suyo. Dijo Arnold

— Tu teoría tiene sentido - Acepto Gerald y caminaron por la acera - ¿Pero a donde lo vas a buscar?

— A los gatos les gusta los lugares tranquilos, como los callejones y tejados y por supuesto el Sunset Arm. Dijo Arnold y caminó hacia la escuela el lugar donde lo vio por última vez, sin saber que desde una reja el gato lo observaba de reojo.

Lo buscaron por todos los callejones, alrededor de la escuela y en los basureros, encontraron todo tipo de gatos pero no hallaron al que buscaban, este los observaba desde la distancia sin levantar sospecha. Arnold y Gerald se separaron para recorrer más terreno.

Cerca del medio día Arnold ya se estaba dando por vencido, le estaba dando hambre y ni rastro del gato. Iba a cambiar de rumbo cuando lo encontró caminando justo en su dirección, el gato se detuvo al mismo tiempo que él y se quedaron mirándose fijamente por un momento.

— Te estaba buscado, no te preocupes no voy a hacerte daño. Dijo Arnold y se acercó al gato, este se quedó inmóvil y cuando el chiquillo acerco la mano, el felino abrió la mandíbula de par en par y lo mordió, Arnold retrocedió de inmediato y por un momento el animal quedo colgando de su mano, mostrando los colmillos y luego lo libero y salió corriendo, desapareciendo en la esquina.

0-0

No renunció a la captura del gato, tras vendarse la mano con un pañuelo, siguió buscándolo, encontrándolo varias veces pero siempre se escapaba perdiéndose como una sombra, la última vez que lo vio, estaba sentado en una banqueta, al ver a Arnold se fue.

Estaba cayendo la tarde y el niño se estaba dando por vencido cuando vio a Timberly la hermanita de Gerald mirando algo en la parte de arriba de un árbol.

— ¿Que haces Timberly? Le preguntó acercándose a ella.

— Miraba a ese gatito. Dijo y apuntó, Arnold levantó la mirada y vio al gato sentado en una rama mirando hacia ellos tranquilamente.

— Ah ahí estabas - dijo Arnold feliz y se volvió a la chiquilla - Timberly hazme un favor ve a buscar a Gerald dile que encontré al gato que llame a control animal.

— Está bien. Dijo Timberly y corrió a buscar a su hermano. Arnold se quedó vigilando al animal, el gato lo miro un rato, se estiro y bostezo como solo lo hacen los gatos y saltando sobre las ramas bajó por el tronco del árbol y se fue caminando tranquilamente por la acera. El niño lo siguió a la distancia sin perderlo de vista, el gato siguió caminando con las orejas atrás, aquel chiquillo ya comenzaba a fastidiarlo, se echó a correr velozmente como un pequeño guepardo y Arnold lo persiguió. El gato llego a una esquina y se topó con una soberbia figura la cual esquivo pasándole por entre las piernas. La niña saltó en un solo pie espantada tratando de averiguar qué diablos era lo que acaba de cruzar.

— ¡Que carambas! Gritó y luego se volvió justo para ver como Arnold se estrellaba contra ella tirándola al suelo.

— ¡Arnold! Exclamó ella.

— Lo siento Helga. Se disculpó Arnold y se levantó sin quedarse a explicar nada o a ayudar a Helga y siguió persiguiendo al gato.

— ¡Alto ahí infeliz! - Gritó Helga indignada y se levantó alzando su puño - ¡ven aquí y siente mi ira!

Arnold persiguió al felino hasta un callejón sin salida muy oscuro. El gato llego y trató de saltar la pared pero no pudo era demasiada alta, entonces se volvió y se encontró a Arnold.

— ¡No voy a hacerte daño! Dijo pero el gato no le creyó y desplego sus garras y en la penumbra sus ojos brillaron con malignidad. El niño se sobrecogió sobre todo cuando el animal emitió un gruñido y se acercó amenazante, al chico le pareció que estaba más grande de lo normal, era como si creciera mientras avanzaba, asustado retrocedió.

El gato rugió y se ¡transformo en pantera! una pantera enorme que atacó, moviendo su larga cola de un lado a otro.

0-0

El gato salió muy campante del callejón encontrándose con Gerald y Helga, al verlos corrió en dirección contraria.

— ¿Dices que el cabeza de balón estaba persiguiendo a ese gato? Preguntó Helga.

— Sí. Respondió Gerald y caminó hacia el callejón seguido por Helga y se encontraron a Arnold desmayado en el suelo. Ante la escena Helga se llevó las manos a la cabeza y aterrada exclamó.

— ¡Amado! - Luego cayó en cuenta de la presencia de Gerald quien la miro extrañado - es decir… ¡Arnold! Y ambos corrieron en su auxilio.

— ¿Viejo que te paso? Preguntó Gerald auxiliándolo pero luego fue empujado por Helga y mandado de cabeza contra los botes de basura.

— ¡Amado mío! ¿Que te han hecho? - Preguntó Helga muy asustada abrazándolo - ¡abre los ojos por favor!

El chico reacciono y cuando lo hizo empezó a patalear y a gritar. Helga no pudo controlarlo, Gerald salió de entre los botes y lo tranquilizo, no muy gentilmente.

— ¡Despierta! Le gritó sacudiéndolo y al fin Arnold abrió los ojos y como si hubiera despertado de una horrible pesadilla, parpadeo y luego se aferró a Helga. Ella estaba tan sorprendida que no protestó y le correspondió el abrazo y se hubiera quedado el resto de la eternidad de ese modo, sino hubiera visto la mirada desconcertada de Gerald. De inmediato Helga volvió a su papel principal.

— ¡Oye tarado no te me pegues así! Gritó tratando de zafarse y lo empujo.

— ¿Que te paso? Preguntó Gerald sin entender.

— ¡¿Y la pantera? Preguntó Arnold muy confundido.

— ¿Cual pantera? Aquí no hay ninguna pantera. Preguntó Helga

— Se convirtió en pantera. Trató de explicar.

— ¿Quien? Interrogó Gerald.

— El gato se convirtió en pantera y me atacó me lastimó ¡casi me come! - Dijo muy alarmado pero no estaba lastimado ni aruñado solo tenía una mordida en su mano - ¿o fue solo un sueño?

— ¡¿Pero que tonterías? Eres un tonto, un soñador, te soñaste que te atacaba una pantera y ya estás haciendo tremenda película - Dijo Helga y se puso de pie - ya no te das cuenta, ni cuando te quedas dormido.

— Estoy seguro que me atacó una pantera. Aseguró Arnold levantándose.

— Si claro y yo me encontré a Godzilla, mejor te vas a descansar ya se te sobrecalentó el cerebro. Aconsejo Helga y se fue dejando a los chicos desconcertados.

0-0

Llegada la noche cada uno de los niños estaba en su casa, Helga estaba el ático recitando el soliloquio del día, frente a su estatua de Arnold hecha de palitos de helado.

— ¡Que susto el que me has dado hoy amado mío! Creí que por un momento lo peor ¿me pregunto qué fue lo que te sucedió cuando perseguiste a ese gato? ¿Algo sobrenatural o simple fantasía tuya? ¿Será que tus locas fantasías se están materializando en el mundo real?

Las palomas que estaban en el lugar comenzaron a aletear y hacer mucho ruido, Helga se volvió hacia ellas molesta.

— Estúpidas palomas. Dijo y unas plumas cayeron libremente hacia el suelo Helga levantó la vista, arriba en uno de los travesaños que sostenían el techo había un gato y se estaba comiendo una paloma, Helga solo pudo ver su silueta y sus ojos blancos antes de que desapareciera.

— Eso fue raro. Dijo rascándose la cabeza.

0-0

Gerald estaba en su habitación, echado en su cama mirando hacia el techo, pensando todavía en lo que le había sucedido a su amigo, fue extraño e inquietante, no podía dejarle de darle vueltas al asunto, si el gato era el de la leyenda entonces estaban en serios problemas, el abuelo había advertido que no debían molestarlo y eso fue lo primero que hicieron, ahora no sabía que iba a pasar. La puerta se abrió y tras esta apareció su padre.

— Es hora de acostarse Gerald no dejes la luz encendida, buenas noches. Le dijo

— De acuerdo buenas noches. Dijo y su padre cerró la puerta. Gerald no tenia deseos de apagar la luz tenía la impresión que el gato aparecería para asustarlo. Finalmente apago el foco y se acostó, mirando de reojo hacia la ventana de su habitación, le pareció ver al maldito gato asomándose por esta, Gerald trago saliva y se cubrió con la sabana, esperando que esta lo protegiera.

0-0

Cerca de la media noche, Arnold dormía tranquilamente, cuando en medio de su sueño algo comenzó a pasear por encima de él y era realmente pesado.

— ¡Abner, abajo! Dijo y trató de quitárselo de encima pero no pudo, era pesado como un elefante, Arnold abrió los ojos y no encontró a Abner su cerdo mascota, era el gato agazapado sobre él, ante este encuentro gritó y su grito levantó a todo el Sunset Arm. En cuestión de segundos todos los huéspedes hombres entraron corriendo como un comando, armados hasta los dientes.

— ¡¿Que sucedió? Preguntó el abuelo alarmado. El chico miró por todos los alrededores no había ningún gato.

— Fue un sueño. Dijo Arnold aliviado.

— Válgame el cielo Arnold casi nos matas del susto, creí que nos estaban asaltando o que un asesino en serie estaba en tu habitación. Dijo Phil mientras los huéspedes aburridos bajaban sus armas.

— Solo tuve una pesadilla con un monstruo. Dijo Arnold aburrido.

— Ah bueno de vuelta a la camita. Dijo Oskar y salió de la habitación a la vez que llegaba la abuela.

— ¿Que paso? Preguntó.

— Nada, solo que Arnold tuvo un incidente con el coco. Dijo Ernie y salió también, Pookie fue con él mientras el abuelo se rascaba la cabeza.

— ¿No me digas que el cuento del gato demonio te impresiono? Preguntó el abuelo.

— No, es solo que tuve un mal sueño. Dijo su nieto.

— ¿Seguro? Preguntó

— Seguro. Insistió Arnold.

— Bueno, si me necesitas ya sabes dónde encontrarme, buenas noches hombre pequeño. Se despidió el abuelo.

— Buenas noches abuelo.

— Yo me quedo un rato, ya te alcanzó coronel. Dijo Pookie.

— De acuerdo galletita. El abuelo salió y se quedaron los dos juntos. Arnold rodeo sus rodillas con los brazos.

— ¿Que soñaste vaquero? Preguntó Pookie sentándose a su lado.

— Soñé con un gato, me estaba atormentado. Dijo

— ¿El gato que estabas persiguiendo? Preguntó la abuela.

— Sí.

— ¿Por qué estabas persiguiendo al gato Kimba?

— Mordió a Harold y quería llevarlo para asegurarme que no estaba enfermo. Dijo Arnold

— Mmm ya veo dijo el ciego. Dijo la abuela y se quedó cuidándole el sueño, Arnold se quedó mucho más tranquilo sin embargo tuvo la impresión de que el gato lo estaba observando escondido tras el sofá plegable.

0-0

Al siguiente día. Helga estaba saltando la cuerda hiendo en dirección al Sunset Arm, encontrando a los chicos en las escaleras y escuchó su conversación.

— ¿Soñaste con ese gato? Preguntó Arnold atónito.

— Si y varias veces y además me dio la impresión que me estaba espiando. Dijo Gerald.

— Yo también tuve esa sensación, casi no puedo dormir. Dijo el chico preocupado. La Pataki se acercó a ellos.

— Todavía están pensando en ese estúpido gato, solo es una bola de pelo que come y caza ratones, lo que pasa es que ustedes se comen cualquier cuento. Dijo Helga dejando de saltar.

— Esto es serio Helga por perseguir a ese gato nos pudimos meter en un lio sobrenatural. Dijo Gerald

— ¡Bah! ¡Que tontos! - Helga no quiso decir que ella también soñó con el dichoso gato -no es el diablo, solo es un gato y ustedes son unos tontos.

Helga siguió de largo llegando a la esquina donde se encontró la enorme sombra de un gato la cual se desfragmento en un millón de pedacitos negros. Helga se quedó helada.

— Eso fue raro… muy raro. Dijo tratando de mantener la naturalidad.

— ¿Qué? Preguntó Arnold y salto de la escalera.

— ¿Saben que? ya me estoy cansando de sus tonterías. Dijo Helga y se fue, los chicos no comprendieron su reacción.

— ¿Y ahora que le sucede? Preguntó Arnold volviéndose a Gerald.

— No sé, tu sabes está loca. Dijo Gerald.

0-0

Compraron un par de helados para calmar sus nervios y caminaron por la acera hacia el lote baldío.

— Helga tiene razón, nos estamos dejar llevar por nuestra imaginación, el gato que mordió a Harold no es el gato demonio de leyenda. Dijo Arnold.

— Si y tal vez sea mejor dejarlo de ese tamaño, Harold ya está bien - Dijo Gerald y su helado se cayó al suelo - ¡maldición!

— Creo que tienes razón. Dijo Arnold y entonces a la distancia vieron a Helga parada en la mitad de la acera mirando algo fijamente.

— ¿Que haces Helga? Le preguntó Arnold.

— ¿Que ese no es tu gato Arnoldo? Preguntó a su vez Helga señalando hacia la acera contraria donde había una banqueta, el gato estaba sentado en esta tranquilamente.

— Si ese es… dijo y entonces vieron aparecer a la abuela de Arnold disfrazada de druida y se paró justo frente a la banqueta, acercando su mano hacia el gato el cual hizo lo mismo de antes, abrió la mandíbula y mordió la mano de Pookie pero ella no salto ni retrocedió entonces el gato la libero del mordisco y le lamio la herida Pookie le hizo una caricia y el gato ronroneo, le dio de comer y le dio agua el gato comió y bebió con gusto y luego siguió su camino, no lo volvieron a ver. Pookie se volvió al trio y cruzo la calle.

— Buenas noticias vaquero, el gatito no está enfermo.

— ¿Como lo sabes? Preguntó él.

— Lo sé, lo vi muy bien está comiendo y tomando agua y muerde como un león, no hay ningún problema con él. Dijo Pookie caminando por la acera

— Ah bueno ya no tengo que preocuparme por la mordida que me dio. Dijo Arnold siguiéndola.

— ¿Cual mordida? Preguntó la abuela y Arnold se frenó.

— Una sin importancia. Dijo

— Sin importancia. Replicó Pookie y lo tomó de una mano llevándoselo directo hacia el Sunset Arm. Helga y Gerald los siguieron.

Una vez en la casa Pookie se apresuró a hacerle una curación, sacando la caja de primeros auxilios.

— Abuela, no tiene importancia de verdad. Dijo Arnold sin muchos deseos de colaborar, porque le iba a doler y al él no le gustaba el dolor que provocaba las curaciones.

— Nada, no te vas a salvar, trae aquí - Dijo Pookie y comenzó a quitarle la venda improvisada, dejando libre la herida - mmm te va quedar una linda cicatriz.

— Rayos por que no traje la cámara. Dijo Helga al ver como la abuela comenzaba a desinfectarle la herida. Un grito inundo la casa de huéspedes. Harold que pasaba en ese momento por Sunset Arm comiéndose un helado doble de chocolate escuchó los lamentos desesperados de Arnold.

— ¡Llorón! Gritó y se fue divertido. Mientras en un tejado cercano, el gato misterioso miraba hacia casa.

Continuara…


	4. Arnold Vs Arnie

Quiero dar gracias a

jacklord

Myriamj

nayara87

letifiesta

Ilse Jean Pataki

Gracias por sus reviews y por añadir mi historia a sus favoritos

Arnold Vs. Arnie

El famoso y excéntrico primo de Arnold, Arnie estaba de regreso en la ciudad. En cuanto Helga se enteró de la llegada de tan ilustre personaje desapareció de su vista. La Pataki lo evitaba desde que se le declaro, en una extraña escena de celos, luego de que Arnie terminara con la mismísima Lila.

En esos días Rhonda Lloyd estaba organizando una nueva fiesta en su casa.

— Vamos a hacer una fiesta este fin de semana. Anunció al grupo en el salón de clase.

— ¿Otra? Replicó Helga con sarcasmo.

— ¿Que tienes en contra de mis fiestas? Preguntó Rhonda.

— Siempre sirves lo mismo. Dijo Helga cruzándose se brazos.

— Así, pues quiero ver si tú lo haces mejor - reto Rhonda - porque no organizas tú la próxima fiesta.

— Si es una buena idea. Apoyo Lila. Helga arqueo las cejas, no espera un reto de semejante magnitud.

— Si Helga has tú la fiesta. Dijeron las demás niñas.

— ¿Creen que voy armar una parranda para ustedes? Replicó Helga

— Claro, a menos que creas que no tienes la clase para ser anfitriona de un evento. Dijo Rhonda y Helga se levantó de su silla.

— Quieren una fiesta pues les daré una fiesta, les demostrare lo buena anfitriona que soy.

— De acuerdo Helga tu organízala yo te ayudare con las invitaciones. Dijo Rhonda al llegar a un acuerdo y se retiró.

Helga se sentó en su silla pensativa ahora que resulto envuelta en el proyecto tenía mucho que organizar para que todo saliera bien y sería algo difícil. Por alguna razón las reuniones de los Pataki terminaban en desastre, un ejemplo ocurrió en la graduación de Olga, Bob Pataki invito a todo el vecindario a una gran fiesta y todo iba bien, hasta que la abuela de Arnold se le ocurrió traer un "Komodo 3000" un poderoso cohete pirotécnico que tenía la capacidad de convertir la noche en día, el cohete fue usado antes de lo previsto por culpa de Sid y Stinky y salió disparado y resplandeció en cielo. Los invitados lo observaron asombrados y luego comenzaron a correr en círculos ciegos y desesperados, tumbado las mesas y desbaratando la fiesta. Olga lloró durante horas y Pookie tuvo que irse a México un tiempo, mientras las cosas se calmaban.

Ahora Helga tenía entre manos una fiesta para sus compañeros la cual le daría muchos problemas, el primero de estos se llamaba "Arnie"

— Como piensas lidiar con el primo raro de Arnold en la fiesta, es muy seguro que vaya. Pregunto Phoebe.

— Ya encontrare una solución a eso, lo importante es que organizare una fiesta y todo saldrá bien y lo mejor es Arnold vendra, esta es una oportunidad de oro, porque tal vez pueda confesar mi amor por él. Dijo Helga emocionada en voz baja.

— Ya confesaste tu amor por él. Le recordó Phoebe, sabiendo de ante mano la historia.

— Quiero que quede más claro. Dijo Helga sonriendo de oreja a oreja. En ese momento la puerta del salón de clase se abrió y Arnie hizo su entrada triunfal resoplando por la nariz como siempre, todos se volvieron a verlo en ese instante menos Helga ella puso pies en polvorosa dejando solo unas cuantas hojas de papel a su paso.

0o0

La Pataki ideo algo para hacer que Arnie no le echara a perder su gran noche. Un malévolo plan que lo mantendría ocupado. Helga sacó partido de la gran afición de Arnie por contar cosas, a él le fascinaba contar cosas, desde los ladrillos del muro de los lamentos hasta los granos de arena de una playa y Helga encontró algo propicio que lo mantendría muy entretenido.

— Tres millones, trecientos cincuenta mil, novecientos ochenta y ocho canicas. Dijo Helga contemplado con orgullo el gran cargamento que estaba en el muelle, guardado en una gran caja de madera.

— ¿De donde sacaste tantas canicas? Preguntó Phoebe a su lado, sosteniendo una libreta y lápiz.

— Estaban abandonadas en una bodega - dijo Helga con los brazos en jarras - esto mantendrá ocupado al fastidioso primo de Arnold.

— ¿Planeas que Arnie cuente todas estas canicas? Preguntó su amiga.

— Exacto y aquí entras tu Phoebe, vas a traer a Arnie aquí, en cuanto vea todas estas canicas caerá en tentación y comenzara a contar como un desquiciado, esto le dará para una eternidad completa, tiempo suficiente para que yo haga mi fiesta y conquiste a Arnold, este plan es a prueba de errores - Revelo su plan Helga - vamos Phoebe no hay tiempo que perder

— Enterado. Dijo Phoebe y corrió a hacer su parte del plan.

0o0

Tal como Helga lo esperaba Arnie pico la carnada y comenzó a contar las canicas reuniéndolas en grupos organizados de cien, mientras tanto ella organizo una velada esplendida, digna de una corte real. Cuando los invitados llegaron, a la orden de la mirada de Helga la banda de músicos comenzó tocar y comenzó la fiesta, entrando en ambiente muy rápido.

— Tengo que admitirlo Helga eres una gran anfitriona. Admitió Rhonda.

— Gracias, querida. Agradeció Helga halagada. Todo le estaba saliendo de maravilla, era hora de poner en marcha la segunda parte de su plan, ir a por Arnold, pero algo inesperado cambio sus planes, alguien llamo a su puerta. Phoebe fue abrirla y en umbral apareció Arnie.

— Arnie ¿Dónde estabas? Me tenías preocupado. Pregunto Arnold a lado de Phoebe.

— Tres millones, trecientos cincuenta mil, novecientos ochenta y ocho canicas de colores. Exclamó Arnie dando la cifra exacta del cargamento. Phoebe se volvió hacia Helga pero no la encontró en cuanto vio a Arnie salto por la ventana, cayendo entre los botes de basura, provocando los lamentos de los gatos.

0o0

Pronto noto la ausencia de Helga, se preguntó a donde había ido, había dejado sola la fiesta y esta empezaba a salirse de control. Fue a la barra de la cocina y se sentó en una de las sillas, mientras uno de sus compañeros saqueaba la nevera, miro hacia un lado distraídamente y vio alguien conocido justo a su lado, lo ignoro por un instante pero luego cayó en cuenta.

— Buenas. Saludó Voz Ronca alzando su copa.

— ¿Helga? ¿Eres tú?

— ¿Cual Helga? Soy Voz Ronca. Dijo con su voz distorsionada que lo caracterizaba mientras le hizo zancadilla al ladrón que saqueo la nevera, este no se atrevió a hacerle ningún reclamo.

— ¿De quien te escondes? Preguntó Arnold.

— De nadie, que no puede uno sentarse a la barra a tomarse algo.

— No esperaba volver a verte Voz Ronca. Dijo Arnold siguiéndole la corriente.

— Yo tampoco esperaba tener que volver. Dijo él. Gerald llego en ese momento junto con Arnie. Arnold los vio llegar y cuando se volvió hacia Voz Ronca solo encontró la silla girando.

— Mira esto Arnold - Le dijo Gerald poniendo un jarrón repleto de aceitunas frente a él - Arnie ¿Cuantas aceitunas hay aquí?

Arnie miro el jarrón y luego de un par de minutos dio la respuesta.

— Trecientos ochenta aceitunas. La respuesta era la correcta.

— ¿Lo ves? tenemos un excelente contador aquí.

— Gerald ¿estas pensado lo que creo que estas pensado? Preguntó Arnold.

— Creo que si amigo, sería muy bueno que participara en concurso de talentos si gana el veinte por ciento sería para su representante ósea yo. Gerald froto sus manos emocionados, Arnie no estaba en la conversación, buscaba a alguien ansiosamente.

— ¿Donde esta Helga? Preguntó al no encontrarla.

— No sé, creo que está arriba en su cuarto. Dijo Gerald distraídamente, Arnie se dirigió al lugar indicado sin decir nada. Al irse el primo extraño de Arnold, Helga asomo las narices desde el otro lado de la mesa.

— ¿Ya se fue? Preguntó Helga.

— Si ya se fue. Respondió Gerald extrañado.

— Ah que bueno. Dijo Helga y salió de su escondite.

— ¿Por qué te estas escondiendo de mi primo? Preguntó Arnold sin comprender.

— ¿Quien dice que me estoy escondiendo? Pregunto Helga altaneramente y se fue caminando sigilosamente.

0o0

Arnie subió hasta el tercer piso buscando a Helga, encontró su habitación con la puerta entre abierta, entro y dio un vistazo y luego fue al armario encontrando una escalera que iba hacia un agujero en el techo, Arnie resoplando subió las escaleras, descubriendo el santuario oculto de Helga, al ver la estatua de palitos con forma de cabeza de balón, una gran sonrisa se dibujó en su cara.

La fiesta seguía su curso como una mezcla variopinta de escandalosa tertulia y reunión social. Helga estaba escondida tras una lámpara creyéndose a salvo ahí. Cuando una figura se le acerco por la espalda.

— Hola Helga… saludo Arnie y su nariz hizo su característico resoplido. Helga se erizo como un gato asustado.

— ¡Arnie!... ¡que milagro! Saludo Helga con una sonrisa nerviosa.

— Se tu secreto. Le dijo sin preámbulos el chico parpadeando sus pequeños ojos redondos desigualmente.

— ¿Secreto? Helga no supo de qué le estaba hablando.

— Si, se tu secreto y sé que te da vergüenza y por eso me has estado evitando.

— Bueno es que… ella no sabía cómo explicarse.

— Pero ahora sé que estas locamente enamorada de mí.

Ese fue el momento exacto en que el disco de vinilo se rayó.

— ¡¿Qué? Preguntó Helga sin comprender y su expresión fue como si le hubieran hablado en chino.

— Si, estas enamorada de mi por eso tienes un monumento mío en tu habitación.

— ¿Cual monumento? Preguntó Helga sin salir de su sorpresa.

— Me amas Helga y yo también te amo. Dijo y sin más Arnie se acercó y tomándola por los hombros le dio un beso en los labios. La música se detuvo y todos se volvieron a verlos, las aspas de la gorra de Arnie giraron y por poco toman vuelo, Helga en cambio fue como si hubiera besado a Medusa y transformada en piedra.

— Mañana vendré por ti para salir. Dijo Arnie luego de liberarla de sus babosos labios y se fue saliendo por la puerta. Phoebe se acercó hacia Helga.

— ¿Helga que fue eso? - preguntó confundida pero ella no la escuchaba estaba paralizada - Helga… ¡Helga!

La niña estaba en shock, sus pupilas se achicaron hasta parecer puntos mientras en lo más profundo de su ser emitía un grito aterrador.

0o0

Al principio creyó estar atrapada en una pesadilla, atrapada en el cuadro del grito, pero cuando escucho las primeras risas tuvo conciencia de que no era un sueño, aun sentía la baba asquerosa del Arnie en sus labios.

— ¿Helga estas bien? Preguntó Phoebe.

— Madre de dios… - Dijo sin parpadear - no sé si llorar, gritar o reír.

— Lo que sea pero hazlo ya. Aconsejo su mejor amiga muy preocupada.

— Phoebe qué… ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?... Helga no podía hablar a causa del desconcierto.

— No sé… dijo Phoebe.

— Voy a llorar. Se lamentó Helga sin salir de su estupefacción llevándose una mano a la cara. Fue cuando escucho la voz gangosa de Stinky, lo vio al lado de Gerald y Arnold que no tenían ni idea que estaba pasando ahí.

— ¡Helga felicitaciones! Felicito el flacucho. Los ojos de Helga relampaguearon.

— ¿Por qué? Preguntó Arnold.

— Por qué Arnie es su nuevo novio, pobrecito… respondió Sid y ese fue el momento exacto donde Helga perdió la paciencia

— Ya estuvo bueno… se acabó la fiesta ¡fuera de aquí! Exclamó furiosa lanzándose sobre ellos.

La puerta de la casa Pataki se abrió y por esta salió despedido primero Stinky luego Sid y por ultimo Arnold, como ebrios sacados por un cantinero. Helga azoto la puerta y se sacudió las manos.

— ¡Helga acabas de echar a Arnold! Le avisó Phoebe mientras ella pasaba por su lado.

— ¡Ou! - Se lamentó - ¡eso me quita muchos puntos! Dijo Helga y luego miró amenazante a Gerald.

— Tranquila nena, ya me voy. Dijo y se fue por su propio pie fuera de la casa Pataki. Helga enfadada caminó por el hall y se topó con Lila.

— No sabía que te gustaba Arnie. Dijo con reclamo en su voz. Lila todavía le gustaba Arnie y no le gustó lo que acaba de presenciar.

— Por favor Lila tu sabes a quien van dirigidas mis plegarias, tengo a dios como testigo a mí no me gusta ese imbécil, no sé de dónde sacó semejante idea. Se explicó Helga desesperada.

— Pero Arnie dijo que tú lo amabas. Insistió la chica

— Que me parta un rayo en este momento si es cierto - Dijo Helga y de pronto relampagueó fuertemente, Helga arqueo las cejas asustándose un poco - eso no significa nada.

— Realmente me siento feliz por ti Helga, pero al mismo tiempo me da rabia. Dijo Lila bajando la mirada.

— Escúchame bien Lila yo no amo a esa lombriz y te lo voy a demostrar, porque lo voy asesinar y sabes ¿porque? Por qué va a pagar, va a pagar a ver borrado de mis labios ese beso que me costó tanto trabajo robar y que borró con su asquerosa saliva. Sentencio Helga como uno de los jueces del infierno y Lila dejo de recriminarla, comprendió que Helga realmente decía la verdad, no amaba a Arnie, todo lo contrario.

0o0

Los chicos estaban en el portal de Sunset Arm viendo jugar a Arnold con su Nintendo DS, Arnie iba hacia allí cuando Helga apareció de la nada y se le llevo arrastrando por el cuello de la camisa, llevándolo hasta la esquina.

— Hola amorcito. Saludó Arnie muy feliz de verla.

— Ningún amorcito - atajo Helga agarrándolo de las correas de su pantalón - vamos a dejarnos de farsas, no sé de dónde demonios sacaste la idea de que te amo, pero no es cierto, de hecho ¡me repugnas!

Arnie parpadeo un ojo y después el otro tratando de procesar la información y luego dijo

— ¿Y la estatua? Preguntó.

— No es lo que piensas idiota.

— Pero tiene cabeza de balón y se parece a mí. Replicó Arnie.

— ¿Y que eres es el único idiota con cabeza de balón en el mundo? Ironizo Helga con las manos a cada lado de la cintura. Arnie no era muy listo pero entendió perfectamente a que se refería Helga, había otro chico con cabeza de balón, por lo menos en esa ciudad.

— Oh… dijo simplemente.

— Ya que comprendiste perfectamente damos por terminado este asunto, no te mato porque eres primo de Arnold o de contrario. Helga le amenazó con su puño y se fue.

— Eso fue fácil. Dijo ella satisfecha consigo misma caminando por la acera alegremente. Arnie la siguió con la mirada, luego volvió la vista y observo a su primo en las escaleras, hizo el mismo proceso una y otra vez para luego sonreír, se le había ocurrido algo brillante.

Esa misma noche Arnie se paró frente al closet de su primo y lo abrió, lo que tenía en mente era tan brillante como aterrador y sin duda con eso lograría que Helga lo amara. Ya imaginaba la escena, un campo de flores y ellos dos cogidos de las manos muy enamorados, Arnie suspiro y empezó a escoger prendas de ropa.

0o0

Gerald inscribió a Arnie el contador profesional al concurso de talentos, si ganaba aseguraba una buena suma de dinero. Ese día llego muy entusiasmado en compañía de su mejor amigo al parque donde se desarrollaría el evento, habían quedado de encontrarse con Arnie en ese lugar, en cuanto llegaron lo primero que vieron fue a Helga huir despavorida, muy extrañados fueron con sus amigos, Stinky, Iggy y Harold.

— Hola. Saludó Arnold y todos se volvieron a verlo confundidos.

— ¿Y los helados? Preguntó Stinky.

— ¿Que helados? Preguntó Arnold confundido.

— ¿Que no ibas a traernos unos helados? Siguió el chico.

— Si nos prometiste unos helados. Alegó Harold

— Harold yo acabo de llegar. Dijo el chico.

— Pues alguien igualito a ti nos prometió unos helados. Dijo Harold.

— Sí que extraño si tú eres Arnold y dices que acabas de llegar ¿Quién es el otro? Cuestionó Iggy

— ¿El otro? Preguntó Gerald.

— Estamos seguros de que estabas aquí hace un momento y nos prometiste unos helados. Las afirmaciones de su compañero desconcertaron al chico.

— Escuchen no entiendo de que están hablando, yo acabo de llegar. Insistió Arnold.

— Entonces alguien se está haciendo pasar por ti. Afirmó Iggy aclarando el asunto.

— Alguien se está haciendo pasar por Arnold - dijo Gerald impresionado - eso tengo que verlo.

— Voy a investigar. Resolvió Arnold y se puso en marcha en compañía de Gerald.

— ¿Tu qué crees? Preguntó Gerald siguiéndole el paso.

— Que si alguien se está haciendo pasar por mí lo está haciendo muy bien. Afirmó Arnold pensativo.

— Vamos viejo cuando te hicieron rompieron el molde, copiarte es imposible. Dijo Gerald.

— Vamos a encontrar al imitador, quiero saber cuáles son sus intenciones. Dijo Arnold mientras andaba por el sendero.

0o0

Helga corrió como nunca en su vida y agotada fue esconderse tras de un árbol en la parte más recóndita del parque, respirando agitadamente sintió su corazón bombear fuera de control. Creyó estar a salvo, cuando fue sorprendida por una figura justo a sus espaldas. Helga se giró y se fue de espalda dando un grito.

— Helga al fin te encuentro. Dijo el recién llegado sonriendo.

— No, no, no, por dios, ¡no! Suplicaba Helga cubriéndose con su brazo para no ver al personaje que tenía al frente, una versión bizarra de Arnold venida directamente de otra dimensión.

— ¡Te amo Helga! Dijo él. Helga en su pavor pudo reconocerlo luego de mirarlo a de arriba a abajo.

— ¡Arnie cabeza hueca! ¿Que crees que haces? Reclamó poniéndose de pie.

— No soy Arnie soy esa persona que es especial que es solo para ti. Dijo Arnie imitando al original, sin parpadear desigual ni resoplar. Helga lo miró desconcertada.

— Déjate de idioteces y deja de imitar a Arnold. Le advirtió exasperada.

— Pero soy exactamente igual a él porque me rechazas. Dijo y la niña lo miró con espantó, Arnie no perdió detalle, hasta se había puesto lentes de contacto verdes y se tiño el cabello, todo para parecerse a Arnold.

— Mira pedazo de animal entiende de una buena vez - exclamó Helga apuntándole con el dedo - no me engañas conozco muy a mi chico cada detalle, cada punta de su cabello alborotado, cada línea que forma su cabeza de balón, sus ojos verdes su forma tan particular de vestir, por más que lo intentes tú no eres él, tu eres Arnie y no vas dejar de ser Arnie, por más que cambies el color de tus ojos o tu forma de hablar, nunca vas ser Arnold.

— Si lo soy. Aseguró Arnie y se acercó.

— No, ¡No lo eres! No te pareces ni en las curvas y por eso no te amo. Exclamó Helga y entonces el chico pareció reaccionar.

— Pero… yo te quiero.

— No me importa, yo no te amo y nunca lo hare porque me repugnas, cuando te veo me dan ganas de vomitar - Dijo Helga sin compasión - cuando te veo me dan ganas de hacerte pedazos.

Ella se acercó amenazante a él y como un gato montés le hizo picadillo, quitándole esa falsa mascara para siempre.

0o0

El concurso estaba por empezar, Los chicos recorrieron el parque buscando al "falso Arnold" sin hallar ninguna anomalía.

— Arnold podemos dejar lo del clon para otro día el concurso de talentos especiales está por comenzar y quiero ir a buscar a tu primo. Pidió Gerald.

— Me gustaría aclarar el asunto de una vez. Dijo Arnold.

— Si yo también estoy interesado pero… Dijo Gerald deteniéndose de golpe al encontrar a Arnie en una banqueta en un estado lamentable, a su lado estaba Lila.

— ¿Que le paso? Preguntó Arnold alarmado.

— Helga le rompió el corazón y la cabeza. Respondió Lila sin lucir enojada, había una cierta satisfacción en su rostro.

— Que mala - Dijo Gerald - no te preocupes viejo ya te recuperas.

— No creo, Helga rompió mi corazón. Dijo Arnie entristecido.

— No era la chica para ti, animo Arnie hay muchos peces en el mar. Dijo Gerald dándole ánimos.

— No es un pez es Helga. Dijo Arnie poniéndose de pie alejándose de la banqueta, Lila lo siguió con la mirada mientras su primo y amigo lo ayudaban.

— Si pero ya conocerás a alguien más interesante, no te has perdido de nada, créeme Arnie Helga no vale la pena, es un monstruo despiadado que no ama a nadie. Dijo Gerald.

— Si es cierto. Apoyó Arnold y entonces Arnie se detuvo mirando a su primo fijamente y luego sin pensarlo dos veces le dio un puñetazo en la cara que lo hizo girar como un trompo. El chico cayó al suelo dando vueltas y sin dar crédito a lo que acaba de pasar miró a Arnie frente a él, luego de golpear a Gerald.

— Vuelvan a decir esas cosas feas de Helga y les tumbare los dientes y luego los contare para hacer un collar. Amenazo Arnie y se fue. Gerald se quedó paralizado al igual que Arnold.

Atrás Lila suspiró enamorada de la gallardía de Arnie y más atrás estaba Helga impresionada por lo que acaba de presenciar.

0o0

Arnie esperaba el autobús que lo llevaría de regreso al campo, su primo llego corriendo para luego acercarse con cautela.

— Arnie no sé exactamente qué fue lo que hice pero… - dijo Arnold y Arnie guardo silencio y solo resoplo por la nariz - ¿Puedes decirme que hice? ¿Fue por lo que Gerald dijo de Helga?

Arnie entornó los ojos con inmenso rencor

— Te robaste lo que más quería sin merecerlo siquiera. Murmuró despechado.

— ¿Qué? Preguntó Arnold sin entender.

— Yo la quiero pero ella quiere a otro y es un completo idiota. Dijo Arnie con la vista al frente.

— ¿En serio? Preguntó Arnold con incredulidad. El autobús llego y las puertas se abrieron frente a Arnie, este tomo su maleta y se volvió a su primo con suma seriedad en el rostro.

— Hazme un favor… - Dijo Arnie subiendo el pie a la escalerilla - cuida mucho a Helga.

Las últimas palabras fueron ahogadas por el ruido del motor de autobús

— ¿Qué? Preguntó Arnold confundido, Arnie no aclaro nada, las puertas se cerraron y el autobús arranco llevándolo de regreso a casa.

— 1490 minutos sin Helga. Murmuró Arnie con mirada triste mientras se alejaba lentamente.

Continuara…


	5. La crisis de Gerald

La crisis de Gerald

Esa tarde, los niños del cuarto grado estaba reunidos en el árcade, alrededor de una máquina de juego, mirando detenidamente a Gerald, quien estaba por romper una marca, 50 victorias consecutivas en un mismo juego, batir el record no solo significaba poner su nombre en el escalafón más alto de jugadores, sino que sacaría el bonus especial, bonus que nadie había sacado en el mundo, solo tenía que llegar al número 50 e iba en el 48. Pese a las horas que llevaba parado ahí Gerald estaba relajado, estaba muy seguro de su victoria.

— Wow dos más y sacas el bonus. Dijo Stinky entusiasmado.

— Yo digo que no lo consigue. Dijo Harold.

— Yo digo que si va muy bien. Dijo Iggy.

El chico estaba sonriente, iba a lograrlo, era un juego que conocía muy bien "Killer Queen" un juego de peleas, fue el primer juego de árcade que jugó, Gerald era muy bueno en este y siempre escogía el mismo personaje "Alphonse" Un guerrero que llevaba un mandoble. Ya perdió la cuenta de las veces que había completado el juego y las palizas que le había dado a sus compañeros, Arnold incluido pero nunca había logrado las 50 victorias consecutivas y estar tan cerca le emocionaba mucho.

Helga hizo su ingreso al Árcade a paso de carga dirigiéndose hacia el círculo buscando a Phoebe.

— Phoebe te necesito. Dijo tocándole el hombro con su dedo índice repetidamente.

— Espera un momento Helga, Gerald esta por conseguir un bonus y quiero verlo. Dijo Phoebe.

— Me importa un cacahuate, te necesito urgente. Insistió Helga.

— Espera por favor. Rogo su amiga sin hacerle mucho caso, Helga se enfadó al ser ignorada.

— Phoebe.

— Helga esto es importante quiero verlo. Dijo Phoebe y Helga se impaciento, no iba a esperar a que Gerald terminara la ronda.

— Si le gano a este imbécil me vas a hacer caso. Dijo y todos se volvieron a verla, incluso Gerald agudizo los oídos.

— Nadie puede ganarle a Gerald. Dijo Sid.

— Mucho menos una niña tonta y babosa como tú. Complemento Harold.

— Así. Dijo Helga y sacó una moneda dirigiéndose a la máquina de "Killer Queen"

— Ese juego no es para niñas. Dijo Sid y Helga no le hizo caso y echo la moneda, de inmediato el juego se reinició y Helga comenzó a manipular los controles.

— Helga no podrás ganarme - Dijo Gerald - no tendré compasión de ti, por ser una mujer.

— Gerald tiene razón él es muy bueno en este juego. Advirtió Arnold.

— Vamos a ver. Dijo Helga y escogió su personaje, Diana guerrera que manejaba dos espadas. La ronda comenzó y tal como Gerald lo advirtió lo cumplió, Alphonse le dio una paliza a Diana y la barra de vida comenzó a bajar dramáticamente, sin embargo Diana lograba darle uno que otro golpe, que lentamente iba disminuyendo la barra de Alphonse hasta la mitad pero él no se preocupó, luego de minuto de combate, Alphonse ya tenía la batalla ganada solo un golpe más y Diana era historia.

— Es tu fin. Sentencio Gerald y atacó con su personaje, sin embargo el personaje de Helga se defendió y salto hacia atrás entonces Helga ejecuto unos movimientos rápidos sobre el panel de la máquina y luego soltó la palanca para luego volverse a Phoebe.

— ¡Listo! ¿Nos vamos? Dijo y su amiga la vio con asombro.

— Pero todavía no has ganado.

— Si gane créeme. Dijo Helga sonriente, en la maquina Diana ataco a su enemigo con una serie de patadas espectaculares, completando un combo de 300 golpes consecutivos, los cuales acabaron con el guerrero, Alphonse fue derrotado instantáneamente y luego salió el letrero "Diane win"

— Le gano. Dijo uno estupefacto

— No puedo creerlo. Dijo Sid.

— Helga win ¡Fatality! - Dijo la Pataki y se dirigió a Phoebe - ¿Ahora si nos vamos?

Arnold contemplo a Helga igual de abrumado que todos.

— No pensé que jugara tan bien, no conocía esa técnica - comentó y luego se volvió a Gerald y lo vio muy extraño, paralizado con la mano sobre la palanca - ¿Gerald? ¿Gerald? ¿Estás bien Gerald?

El chico no respondió al llamado de Arnold tenía la mirada perdida en el letrero de "continued" y el contador que iba hacia atrás y el de victorias a cero. Gerald estuvo a punto de romper la palanca de la máquina. Su bonus se fue al demonio junto con su honor.

— Vamos Phoebe te necesito en serio. Afanó Helga y entonces Gerald se giró sobre sus talones y le apunto con el dedo.

— ¡¿A dónde crees que vas?! Le gritó a punto de golpear a Arnold con su mano, lo hubiera golpeado si Arnold no retrocede.

— ¿A mi casa por qué?

— No vas a ir a ningún lado, quiero la revancha ¡ya! Exigió.

— Otro día. Dijo Helga aburrida.

— Ningún otro día quiero la revancha. Insistió Gerald alterado.

— Gerald tranquilo. Le dijo Arnold.

— Vamos demuéstrame que no fue suerte. Dijo Gerald ignorando a su amigo.

— Suerte no fue te lo aseguro. Dijo Helga y las cosas se calentaron.

— ¿Así? Gerald estaba furioso.

— Si quieres que te lo muestre. Acepto Helga el desafío y regreso al podio, volviendo a luchar junto con su personaje Diana, Gerald escogió al mismo y volvieron a luchar enfrascándose en una lucha sin cuartel, cuyo resulto no pudo ser más catastrófico, 2 favor de Helga. Gerald no podía hacer nada contra la técnica mortal de Diana la despiadada. Al final la Pataki se aburrió.

— Se acabó me voy de aquí - dijo luego de su 20ava victoria consecutiva - ya tengo cayos en las manos.

— ¡Revancha! Exigió Gerald.

— ¡Al demonio! ya sabemos quién es mejor aquí no tiene caso seguir.

— ¡Revancha! Volvió a insistir.

— Supéralo no me vas a ganar - dijo Helga - consíguete una vida, perdedor.

Ella caminó hacia la salida.

— ¡Regresa y pelea conmigo! Reto Gerald y pero Helga no se detuvo salió del establecimiento seguida por Phoebe. Gerald cayó de rodillas totalmente derrotado, rodeado por los niños quienes lo miraban con burla y lastima.

— ¡Estoy acabado! - Dijo levantando sus manos al cielo - ¡fui derrotado en mi propio juego y por una niña! ¡No merezco vivir!

— Gerald tranquilízate es solo un juego. Le dijo Arnold.

— ¡Se acabó soy historia! Dijo y dejo caer sus manos al suelo y solo falto un reflector que alumbrara su tragedia.

0_0

Phoebe alcanzó a Helga luego cruzar una cuadra.

— Sorpréndete Helga. Dijo Phoebe muy sorprendida.

— No te sorprendas Phoebe, He jugado ese juego toda mi vida — Explicó Helga caminando apresuradamente - derrotar a Gerald era pan comido, pero gracias a ese idiota he perdido mucho tiempo, Phoebe necesito que me prestes la tarea de mañana.

— ¿La de matemáticas? ¿No la hiciste? Es muy larga. Replicó Phoebe

— Por qué crees que estoy afanada, préstamela. Dijo Helga y se dirigió hacia la casa de su amiga, quien se detuvo a la mitad de la acera.

— Bueno. Accedió Phoebe con resignación y la siguió.

0_0

Al siguiente día, Gerald llego a la escuela deteniéndose en el umbral para tomar aire, iba ser un día difícil, pero tenía que hacer frente a la adversidad. Respiro hondo e hizo su ingreso al edificio, apenas puso un pie dentro, todas las miradas cayeron sobre él.

— ¡El perdedor ha entrado al edificio! - Gritó Wolfgang a los cuatro vientos - todos saluden al perdedor que dejo que una niña lo pateara.

— ¡Perdedor! Corearon los compañeros de quinto del grandulón y Gerald se encogió de hombros tratando de hacer oídos sordos a las burlas pero fue imposible, todos se burlaban, incluso las niñas. El apoyo de su mejor amigo no le sirvió de nada. El tormento los persiguió hasta su salón de clase.

— Buenos días perdedor. Lo saludó Sid.

— Déjame en paz. Dijo Gerald sentándose en su pupitre.

— Como más vamos a llamarte, después de que dejaste que una niña te ganara. Acusó Harold en el puesto de la fila de al lado.

— Tú no digas nada, una niña pateo tu trasero. Replicó Gerald molestó cruzándose de brazos sin volver la vista hacia el gordo.

— Si pero no tan humillantemente. Dijo Harold comiéndose el almuerzo de su lonchera. El chico estaba harto de esa situación como deseaba hacer pedazos a la culpable de todo eso. Helga. Ardía en deseos de acabarla tanto virtual como realmente.

La aludida entro al salón dando saltitos de alegría y de inmediato se dirigió al puesto de Gerald.

— ¿Y cómo amaneció el perdedor más grande de la historia? Preguntó burlonamente.

— Listo para hacerte trizas Pataki. Advirtió Gerald con el ceño fruncido.

— Ay pero que agresividad - Comentó Helga y se sentó desafiante sobre la mesa del escritorio de Gerald - ¿y como si puedo saberlo?

— Que tal hoy a las cuatro en el Árcade, mismo lugar mismo juego. Retó Gerald.

— No tengo dinero. Dijo Helga.

— Yo te presto. Dijo Gerald.

— Lo vas a necesitar para cavar tu tumba. Dijo Helga y sus palabras lo alteraron enormemente, se imaginó en mundo de "Killer Queen" levantándose de su puesto y haciendo pedazos a Helga con su espada.

— No lo creo, esta vez estoy preparado. Dijo Gerald desafiante.

— Así ¿Que técnica secreta tienes oculta? Preguntó Helga acercándose hacia él.

— Por qué no vienes para averiguarlo. Desafío Gerald acercándose también y quedaron mirándose frente a frente, gruñéndose como dos perros rabiosos. Stinky se levantó en ese momento de su asiento y empujo a Helga, ella cayó sobre Gerald. Stinky confundido se volvió a ver qué había pasado.

— ¡Carambolas! Dijo al ver a Helga sobre Gerald, con los labios pegados, en un gran beso, beso que fue visto por todos sus compañeros de clase. Una exclamación de burla y risas invadió el lugar. De inmediato Helga y Gerald se separaron, asqueados, Helga agarrándose el cuello con ambas manos y Gerald escupiendo.

— ¡Qué asco! Gritó Gerald y la Pataki se volvió hacia él iracunda.

— ¡Canalla, borraste los últimos vestigios de sus dulces labios con tu asquerosa boca! Exclamó con el puño en lo alto. Todo el salón que miraba atentamente la escena dio una exclamación de sorpresa.

— Es decir… - se corrigió Helga - ¡Que fue un asco!

La Pataki asqueada y alterada se volvió y se encontró con Phoebe, la cual le hizo una mueca de disgusto y salió del salón y luego miro hacia el puesto de atrás de pupitre de Gerald, Arnold estaba con ambas manos bajo el mentón con una expresión indescifrable.

0_0

Phoebe estaba molesta, muy molesta, no le gusto lo que vio, aunque se tratara de su mejor amiga, la odio profundamente.

— Phoebe espera. Le rogo Helga y la siguió hacia el baño de las niñas.

— Déjame… dijo y se encerró tirándole la puerta en la cara.

— No hagas un show, fue un accidente. Trató de explicarse Helga abriendo la puerta después.

— A mí no me pareció. Replicó Phoebe dándole la espalda con los brazos cruzados muy cerca de llorar.

— Fue un accidente, lo juro por todos los demonios. Juró Helga y entonces Phoebe se volvió ella Helga bruscamente

— Te gustaría que yo besara a Arnold. Dijo Phoebe y Helga se sintió impactada con las palabras.

— ¡No blasfemes! - dijo y luego añadió - te mataría solo por mencionarlo.

— Imagínate como me siento yo. Dijo ella, Phoebe recién llegaba al salón cuando se encontró con semejante escena.

— Escucha Phoebe mírame ¿Tengo cara de que me gusto? - Helga se apuntó con ambos dedos - hubiera preferido besar el trasero de un cerdo.

— Helga. Dijo Phoebe molesta.

— No eres la única que salió afectada, yo salí muy perjudicada, créeme - dijo Helga tornándose poética – ¿Cómo voy a recuperar el candor que tanto me costó robar? El destino se ha encargado de borrar toda huella de sus labios, no me queda ni un recuerdo.

Phoebe dejo su furia momentánea al escucharla.

— ¿Y yo? como voy a superar no ser yo la primera en besar a mi verdadero amor. Complemento Phoebe y se miraron.

— ¿Si me pegas un tiro, quedamos a mano? Concilio Helga.

0_0

Su primer beso fue con el diablo, Gerald no podía estar más inconforme con el destino.

— ¡No lo supero! - Exclamó Gerald apesadumbrado sentándose en las gradas del patio - ¡Me humilla! ¡Se burla de mí! ¡y encima de todo me da el beso de la muerte!

— Que mala suerte. Comentó su amigo con seriedad y Gerald se volvió a Arnold.

— ¿Y tú por que estas tan serio?

— ¿Prefieres que me ría de tus desgracias? Replicó Arnold.

— No pero…

— No fue un paisaje agradable si quieres saber. Opinó el chico con una mano bajo el mentón, casi en la pose del "Le Penseur".

— Ni que lo digas, bese a Helga G. Pataki, ¡Fue horrible! Dijo Gerald asqueado hasta el límite.

— No es tan malo. Comentó Arnold.

— ¡¿Ah no?! - Replicó Gerald saltando la grada - ¿No es malo besar a la niña más desagradable del mundo? ¿No me digas que a ti se te gusto?

— No para nada. Negó él.

— Ah muy bien - dijo Gerald y se llevó las manos atrás - pero se cómo se va quitar esto, derrotare a Helga en "Killer Queen" y la humillare eso voy a hacer... Vamos Arnold tenemos mucho que hacer. Gerald se alejó mientras Arnold suspiraba pesadamente, siguiéndolo después.

0_0

Gerald compró el cartucho del juego y luego se dirigió a Sunset Arm y coloco el cartucho en la consola para jugar para entrenar y así derrotar a Helga.

— Muy bien este es el plan, voy a jugar hasta que pueda parar esa técnica mortal y tú me vas a ayudar. Dijo y le paso el joystick a Arnold.

— ¿No crees que estas tomando muy en serio esto? Le preguntó Arnold con aburrimiento.

— Se trata de honor Arnold, Helga me dejo en ridículo, ¡La rata debe morir! Exclamó Gerald alzando su puño.

— ¡Oye! Le reclamó su amigo ofendido arqueando las cejas.

— Perdón, estoy muy exaltado, ella ha logrado exasperarme mucho. Se disculpó Gerald e inicio el juego presionando el botón de inicio. Escogieron sus respectivos personajes Alphonse e Diana y arrancó el combate. Gerald controlando a Alphonse se ensaño contra el personaje controlado por Arnold y lo golpeo hasta el cansancio, sin embargo el chico se las arreglo y sobrevivió a los dos primeros grandes ataques de su enemigo y antes de perder logro hacer que Diana ejecutara su técnica mortal de trecientos golpes. Derrotando a Alphonse. Gerald se volvió hacia él mirando con odio.

— ¡¿Qué?! Tanto ver a Helga hizo que aprendiera los comandos, no era esa la idea. Replicó Arnold. Gerald se enfadó al principio pero luego se entusiasmó.

— Otra vez. Dijo y volvieron a jugar, luego del round 25 Gerald consiguió detener la mortal técnica de su enemigo y cuando lo hizo pudo derrotarlo. Ver el letrero "Alphonse Win" Le hizo inmensamente feliz.

— ¡Sii! ¡Sii! ¡Siiii!- exclamó Gerald tirando el control al suelo y levantó los brazos como si hubiera sido decretado campeón del mundo - ¡Le gané por fin le gane!

— Si felicitaciones - lo felicitó Arnold con algo de sarcasmo en su voz - ¿y ahora qué?

— Voy a por Helga. Anuncio Gerald.

0_0

Gerald reto a Helga en el Árcade, ella no se negó, se reunieron frente a la máquina de "Killer Queen" mirándose como un par de vaqueros enfrascados en un duelo a muerte, mientras una rueda se niños se formaban a su alrededor.

— Este es el duelo definitivo, aquí vamos a confirmar que tan perdedor es Gerald. Dijo Sid atrás de la pareja.

— Gerald estás exagerando mucho con esto, es ridículo solo un juego. Le dijo Arnold viendo al chico muy alterado por las palabras de Sid.

— ¿Oye quién eres? su amigo o su mami. Replicó Wolfgang golpeándole un brazo. El chico guardo silencio mientras que Gerald y Helga tomaban posición y ponían sus manos sobre palanca y botones.

— Vas a ver, después de esto vas a necesitar Psiquiatra. Dijo Helga

— Eso está por verse. Dijo Gerald e inicio el combate, al principio ambos personajes fueron muy parejos, ninguno bajaba la guardia, un round lo gano Alphonse y el otro lo gano Diana al inicio del tercer round, la lucha siguió igual pero luego la ventaja fue Alphonse, Diana fue perdiendo energía dramáticamente, pero eso era lo que quería Helga, cuando Diana estuvo en el punto crítico, Helga hizo su movimiento y Diana atacó pero para su sorpresa, Alphonse detuvo su técnica con su espada en un sencillo movimiento, Helga estaba anonadada, su personaje está en completa desventaja, un solo golpe de su enemigo y seria el fin. El público asistente estaba eufórico.

— ¡Hasta la vista baby! Sentencio Gerald haciendo su movimiento final que daría final al combate, pero de repente la pantalla de la maquina quedo en negro, el fluido eléctrico del establecimiento fallo dejando a oscuras a todos por unos segundos, cuando regresaron las luces y las maquinas volvieron a encenderse. Gerald estuvo a punto de cortarse las venas y más después de escuchar a Helga.

— Señoras y señores, Helga G. Pataki patriota americana, invicta en el juego del "Killer Queen" con 21 victorias en total, se retira oficialmente del combate. Anuncio la niña con los brazos arriba proclamándose como absoluta campeona.

— ¡No! Exclamó Gerald sin poderlo creer. Una vez más Helga se había declarado como la absoluta reina asesina.

0_0

Gerald no tuvo otro remedio que vivir con la derrota, aprendió que no todas las veces se gana pero la experiencia que le quedo fue valiosa, se inscribió en un campeonato de árcade de "Killer Queen" y le ganó a todos los participantes, ganándole al final nada menos que a la invencible Diana. Gerald puso el trofeo en su cuarto y lo admiró con orgullo, antes de su hermano mayor Jeimi O se lo robara para guardar los destornilladores de su auto.

Helga siguió con su vida, un día paso por el Árcade y se quedó viendo la máquina, entusiasmándose fue a echarle una moneda y escogió a Diana, estaba lista para patear traseros cuando alguien la retó a un duelo, al activarse la función del segundo jugador, Helga volvió la vista y vio a su lado a Arnold.

— Ah con que tienes ganas de que te pateen el trasero, masoquista y yo sádica. Dijo al verlo escogiendo a un personaje que llamaban "Prínce" quien blandía un shamsir.

— No soy un enemigo fácil Helga. Advirtió él e iniciaron el juego.

— Supe que el perdedor de Gerald gano el torneo del mejor jugador de la ciudad. Comentó Helga, mientras su personaje golpeaba al personaje de Arnold.

— Si pero sigue molesto por haber perdido contra ti. Dijo mientras Prínce le regresaba los golpes a Diana.

— Que lo supere ¡yo soy la mejor! - Dijo Helga - nadie me puede ganar y mucho menos un torpe cabeza de balón.

— No me subestimes Helga. Dijo Arnold y en el tablero ambos rivales midieron sus poderes y al mismo tiempo ejecutaron sus súper técnicas, la pantalla resplandeció y luego mostro a los personajes, ambos en K.O. los chicos miraron la pantalla y luego se volvieron a verse.

— Bueno, eso fue empate. Dijo Arnold y ambos sonrieron.

Continuara…

Gracias seguidores y anónimos por sus increíbles comentarios y favoritos,

Estoy muy agradecida, no saben cuanto.

Quiero responder alguna de las preguntas que me dejaron, "Oye Arnold! ¿Donde estás" es una serie de historias cortas que están enlazadas entre si en una gran historia, mi idea es que vaya en dos partes, la actual es la parte 1 "el vecindario", hay una edición con dibujos en issus y en scribd, y hace poco publique un compilado con todos mis dibujos.

Gracias por leer, nos vemos en septiembre


	6. Los fantasmas de otras tierras

Capitulo 6: Los fantasmas de otras tierras

El teléfono timbró un par de veces, antes de ser contestado por Pookie, quien con voz de recepcionista contestó.

— Buenas tardes, Sunset Arm el palacio de lo extravagante, habla Elizabeth Taylor ¿En qué puedo colaborarle? - Escuchó atentamente y luego apuntó con la bocina al abuelo, quien bajaba las escaleras - es para ti.

— ¿Para mí? ¿No me digas que es un cobrador? por qué no estoy de humor - El abuelo Phil tomó la bocina - ¿Si? Habla el abuelo... al escuchar el mensaje el abuelo puso una expresión preocupada y se rascó la calva.

— Señorita gracias por avisarnos, iremos de inmediato. El abuelo colgó y se volvió a la abuela.

— Se trata de Jimmy, parece que está muy enfermo - Le dijo a Pookie - parece que está en las ultimas y ha pedido que vayamos a verlo.

— Entonces no perdamos tiempo vaquero, vámonos ya, si nos damos prisa alcanzaremos el último tren. Dijo Pookie y corrió hacia la escalera.

— Pero no podemos dejar la casa sola, ni mucho menos a Arnold y él está en la escuela. Dijo el abuelo.

— Pues vamos por él. Resolvió la abuela y saltó dos escalones, antes de ser retenida por el abuelo una vez más.

— Espera galletita, tengo una mejor idea, lo dejaremos a cargo de la casa y nosotros nos piramos, no creo que haya problema, Arnold no necesita niñera, perfectamente se puede quedar a cargo de la casa de huéspedes, si hay algún problema, ya se apañara solo. Dijo Phil y la abuela estuvo de acuerdo.

— Muy bien partamos de inmediato, salida a las 1600. Anuncio Pookie y de dos zancadas llego al segundo piso

— No empaques toda la casa Pookie - dijo el abuelo viéndola subir por las escaleras - solo nos vamos un par de horas.

0_0

Los chicos Arnold y Gerald regresaban de la escuela cuando vieron el Packard del abuelo salir como un bólido hacia la calle y girar hacia ellos.

— Abuela ¿qué sucede? Le preguntó Arnold.

— No hay tiempo para responder. Le respondió Pookie pisando el acelerador y arrancó hacia adelante a 500 por hora. Cuando el auto pasó nuevamente por la casa, el abuelo le salió al paso cargando una maleta.

— ¡Pookie no te vaya sin mí! - le gritó - ¡Y no estás en la Nascar!

— ¡Abuelo!

El abuelo se volvió y se encontró a Arnold.

— Ah chaparrito te estaba esperando - dijo él al verlos - sucedió algo intempestivo, mi viejo amigo Jimmy Kafka necesita de mí y tengo que ir, iré con la abuela, así que quedas a cargo de Sunset Arm.

La noticia tomo por sorpresa a los chicos.

— ¿Yo? pero... Replicó Arnold.

— No te preocupes, no habrá ningún problema, deje números pegados en la nevera, si Oskar o alguno se pone muy orate llamas al 911. Recomendó el abuelo.

— Pero... Replicó Arnold no muy seguro y entonces su amigo Gerald intervino.

— No se preocupe Phil, nos haremos cargo de la pensión, puede irse tranquilo. Dijo él muy determinado.

— Muy bien - Dijo el abuelo, a la vez que Packard regresaba, luego de darle la vuelta a la manzana - ahí viene mi tren, pórtate bien, no nos tardaremos en regresar.

— De acuerdo abuelo. Dijo Arnold. El abuelo iba a subirse al auto, cuando Oskar apareció tras él.

— Oiga ¿Quién queda a cargo de la casa? Preguntó el inquilino sin rodeos.

— Arnold. Contestó el abuelo y echo la maleta en la parte de atrás del auto

— Pero ¿no debería dejar a cargo a una persona adulta? Replicó

— Él no necesita niñera a diferencia de ti. Replicó Phil.

— Pero... y la cena ¿quién va hacer la cena? Replicó el inquilino.

— Arréglense como puedan ahí se ven - dijo el abuelo y se montó en el Packard - ¡Buena suerte hombre pequeño!

— ¡Adiós mi vida! Se despidió la abuela de su nieto y el auto partió a toda velocidad. Los chicos lo siguieron con la mirada, antes de que ser perdiera de vista.

— Que afortunado eres, tienes la casa para ti solo. Le dijo Gerald con los ojos entre cerrados.

— No estoy de acuerdo con esta decisión. Expresó su malestar el señor Oskar.

— No se enfade señor Oskar, el que yo esté a cargo no cambia nada en el Sunset Arm. Lo tranquilizo Arnold

— Eres un niño - Dijo Oskar dudando de sus habilidades - un niño no puede con toda una casa.

— Pudimos con una florería. Dijo Gerald y se cruzó de brazos.

0_0

A la mañana siguiente, la rutina fue la de siempre, Arnold despertó y luego de desperezarse se levantó y se vistió, bajando hacia la cocina, encontrándose con un apetitoso desayuno.

— Buenos días... saludó Elsa la artista, dejando caer los huevos fritos sobre el plato que estaba sobre la mesa

— Buenos días. Le devolvió el saludo, resultándole extraño encontrar a alguien que no fuera su abuela en la cocina.

— Me tome la molestiaa de hacerte el desayuno. Dijo Elsa y sonrió.

— No se hubiera molestado señora Elsa. Dijo Arnold.

— Oh no es ninguna molestia. Un niño como tu debe comer bien, estas creciendo. Dijo ella y sirvió chocolate en una taza.

— Gracias. Agradeció Arnold y fue a sentarse a la mesa, en compañía de los demás inquilinos, Elsa puso el desayuno frente a él y salió de la cocina llevando su respectivo desayuno.

— Bueno y ¿nuestro desayuno? Reclamó Oskar sosteniendo un tenedor.

— Ustedes están lo bastante grandes paraa hacerlo ustedes mismoos. Respondió ella y se fue.

— ¡Ingrata traidora! Bramó Ernie golpeando la mesa, en ese instante entro Suzie a la cocina.

— No se exasperen, yo me haré cargo de la comida de los huéspedes hasta que la abuela regrese. Dijo Suzie y se puso manos a la obra.

— Oh no... Se lamentó Oskar

— Que tratas de decir Oskar ¿Que mi comida es mala? Le reclamó su esposa poniendo sus brazos en jarras.

— No cielo para nada. Trató de explicarse el hombre, Arnold terminó su desayuno en silencio y luego partió a la escuela.

0_0

La escuela 118 entró en receso, todos los niños fueron al comedor a recoger sus almuerzos en las bandejas.

— Así que tus abuelos salieron de la ciudad. Dijo Sid mientras se reunían en torno de la mesa.

— Si regresaran mañana. Contestó Arnold.

— Entonces tienes la casa para ti solo. Dijo Stinky

— No exactamente, están los huéspedes. Explicó

— Tu abuelo debe confiar mucho en ti. Dijo Sid.

— Si es cierto sería una suerte que me dejaran la casa a mí, mis padres preferirían dejar al mando a mi hermano Jeimi O. Dijo Gerald y todos lo escucharon mientras tomaban asiento.

— Se me ocurre algo, Ya que tus abuelos no están, deberíamos hacer algo interesante en tu casa, ¿Qué tal una fiesta? Hoy sería el día indicado para realizarlo. Propuso Sid entusiasmado

— No sé, no creo que sea una buena idea. Reflexiono el chico mientras sostenía un vaso con jugo.

— No es la primera vez que haces una fiesta, no creo que haya ningún problema, tus abuelos no se enojaran, vamos Arnold ¿que dices? - Sid se levantó de la silla y se inclino hacia Arnold - ¿verdad que es una buena idea?

El chico no supo que decir

— ¿Que opinas Gerald? Le preguntó a su mejor amigo y este cavilo un segundo.

— No creo que vaya a ver problemas, aunque no sería una fiesta, yo lo llamaría "reunión", suena menos escandaloso. Opinó Gerald y eso pareció convencer a Arnold.

— Entonces ¿si? Insistió Sid.

— Si, nos reuniremos entonces. Acepto Arnold.

— Pero ¿A quién vamos a invitar? Pregunto Stinky

— De eso nos encargaremos tú y yo Stinky - le aclaró Sid - dejáramos que Arnold y Gerald se encarguen de poner la casa.

— Solo invita gente conocida. Recomendó el anfitrión.

— Vale. Dijo el más grande del grupo

— Entonces nos reuniremos a la 6:00 PM. Propuso Gerald y todos asintieron.

0_0

Después de la escuela los chicos regresaron a Sunset Arm, al doblar la esquina escucharon música a grandes decibeles, proveniente de la casa de huéspedes.

— Parece que la fiesta inicio sin nosotros. Dijo Gerald y fueron a ver que pasaba, al asomarse por una de las ventanas de la sala, vieron a los huéspedes en una gran fiesta, con la canción "Le freak" de fondo. Indignado Arnold dejo la ventana y entro por la puerta principal. Todos estaban bailando como locos, cuando la música se apagó de repente, los huéspedes quedaron estáticos en el aire, y volviendo la vista encontraron a Arnold brazos cruzados.

— Arnold estás de vuelta... ¿Como estuvo la escuela? Preguntó Oskar acomodándose la caperuza de la lámpara que tenía por sombrero.

— No creo que sea buena idea hacer una fiesta, mientras mis abuelos no están. Dijo Arnold sin la menor sonrisa en la cara.

— Ah vamos no te pongas así, solo estamos divirtiéndonos un poco. Dijo el inquilino.

— No me gusta. Dijo Arnold.

— Solo es un rato. Dijo Oskar y encendió el estéreo de nuevo. La música apago todo sonido externo, Arnold volvió a apagar el aparato y el inquilino volvió a encenderlo y el chico lo apagó nuevamente.

— Vamos no seas tan aguafiestas. Dijo Oskar y encendió el Estéreo una vez mas, entonces Arnold desconecto el cable de poder y se quedo con este en las manos.

— Antes de seguir con la fiesta, creo que debemos poner unas reglas. Dijo Arnold, y en ese momento apareció Sid anunciando a los cuatro vientos.

— Ya esta todo listo, podemos comenzar la fiesta.

Ante el anuncio, todos se volvieron a Arnold, desde ese preciso momento perdió el control.

— ¿Ibas a hacer una fiesta? ¿Entonces no habrá problema si seguimos con la nuestra? Preguntó Oskar y parpadeo repetidamente.

— No te preocupes chico, no vamos a ponernos la casa de sombrero, seremos moderados. Prometió Ernie.

— Has tu fiesta, tranquilo. Dijo Suzie.

— Está bien. Acepto Arnold a regañadientes devolviéndole el cable de poder del estéreo a Oskar, este sonriente se lanzo sobre el estéreo para ponerlo a funcionar pero entonces no supo donde iba.

— ¡Oye Arnold! ¿Donde iba esto? preguntó, Gerald fue a ayudarlo mientras Arnold suspiró aburrido.

— Bien, escuchen chicos, me reuniré con mis amigos en la azotea de Sunset Arm, por favor contrólense y no vayan a tirar la casa por la ventana. Les pidió Arnold. El chico conocía muy bien a los huéspedes y sabía que cuando se ponían locos, no había quien los parara y una fiesta podía desencadenar una catástrofe en potencia.

— Prometido. Juraron.

— ¡Que siga la fiesta! Dijo Oskar y encendió en estéreo a toda potencia. La onda de sonido mandó a volar al niño, mientras los inquilinos comenzaron a bailar. Desde una casa vecina alguien abrió la ventana.

— ¡Bájenle! ¡Voy a llamar a la policía! Gritó una vecina tapándose los oídos. Arnold huyo junto con Gerald hacia el corredor.

— Me parece que controlaste bien la situación. Dijo Gerald.

— No lo se, Gerald creo que acabo de perder el control. Dijo Arnold nada conforme con la situación.

— No le veas así. Dijo Gerald y entonces llego Sid a su lado

— Oigan chicos, los demás están por llegar ¿ya tienen todo listo?

— Ya lo arreglo. Dijo Arnold y fue a la cocina ahí encontró a Elsa. La única que no se unió a la juerga, estaba preparando un pastel

— ¡Hola Arnold! ¡Hola Gerald! Veo que no pudiste detener la parranda. Dijo Elsa.

— No, pero me prometieron que no se excederían más de la cuenta. Dijo Arnold aburrido.

— Esos desgraciados, no tiene buen gusto musical. Comentó Elsa.

— Es buena música señora Elsa, pero no se puede apreciar con tanto volumen - Dijo el chico caminando hacia la salida - estaré en la azotea.

— ¡Vale! si llama tu abuelo ¿Que le digo? Preguntó Elsa y el chico se detuvo en el acto

— Me lo pasas. Dijo

0_0

Eran las 6:02 pm exactas, cuando comenzaron a llegar los primeros invitados, Arnold corrió a abrir la puerta encontrándose a Stinky e Iggy.

— Hola Arnold - dijo Stinky y luego se fijo en el alto volumen de la música - ¿No esta un poco alto el volumen para una reunión?

— Un poco. Dijo Arnold y los hizo pasar - Vamos a la azotea.

El chico acompaño a sus compañeros, cuando volvieron a tocar, esta vez eran Harold y Patty, seguidos por Rhonda, Nadine y Sheena, las compañeras de clase de Arnold.

— Déjame decirte que fue una excelente idea Arnold. Lo felicito Rhonda al entrar, enarcando una ceja al notar el bullicio, poco después llego Curly acompañado de Brainy el chico asmático, al llegar este último, Arnold supuso que eran todos, sin embargo, la puerta se volvió a abrir y esta vez se encontró con las chicas de sexto grado Connie y María, y tras de ellas vino mas gente. Sunset Arm se fue llenando de gente alarmantemente. El chico fue hacia Sid quien venía en su dirección, saludando a todo el que se le atravesaba.

— ¿A cuántas personas invitaste? Le preguntó.

— Solo a las conocidas. Contestó Sid.

— ¿En serio? Pues yo veo aquí algunas que nunca he visto en mi vida. Replicó Arnold.

— Bueno también les dije que podían invitar a sus amigos.

— Eso no fue una buena idea - Dijo Arnold - esta era una reunión, no una fiesta donde todo el mundo está invitado, si las cosas siguen así, en diez minutos todo el mundo va estar metido aquí.

Gerald llego en ese momento.

— Viejo esto ya no lo podemos denominar reunión. Dijo

— Tienes razón Gerald y fue porque a Sid se le ocurrió invitar a todo el mundo. Dijo Arnold.

— No invite a todo el mundo... no le dije nada a Helga. Alegó Sid.

— Y por lo tanto tampoco a Phoebe ¿verdad? Replicó Gerald molestó.

— Pues no... Se me paso por alto. Se disculpo Sid encogiéndose de hombros.

— Quítate de mi camino - le dijo Gerald apartándolo a un lado — voy a llamar a Phoebe esto no es fiesta para mi, sin ella. El chico se fue buscando el teléfono, mientras Arnold comenzaba a preocuparse, las cosas no estaban saliendo como él quería. La fiesta de los huéspedes y la suya estaban fuera de control, quiso parar ahí mismo todo pero hubiera sido muy descortés. Alguien llamó a la puerta y Arnold fue a ver, pensando que podría tratarse de Helga y Phoebe, cuál no sería su sorpresa, al encontrarse con un personaje muy particular que lo empujo.

— ¡A un lado cabeza de balón! - rugió Wolfgang, el abusivo del barrio que cursaba el quinto año - así que aquí es donde es la fiesta.

El abusón entró acompañado de Edmundo, el chico que siempre lo acompañaba

— ¿Que haces aquí? Preguntó Arnold.

— Me invite al enterarme que cierto cabeza de chorlito, estaba haciendo una fiesta sin supervisión de un adulto y no pudo resistirme a venir.

— Si estas buscando crear problemas, no estás invitado. Advirtió el pequeño, el grandullón lo agarró por el cuello de la camisa y lo levantó.

— No seas mal anfitrión... que no sabes que eso es mala educación. Le reclamó.

— ¿Arnold estas bien? - Preguntó Gerald regresando sin imaginar que se encontraría a Wolfgang - ¡oh no! ¡Él aquí!

— Deberían estar contentos de que el gran Wolfgang esté aquí, una fiesta no es fiesta sin mí. Dicho esto soltó a Arnold en el aire, cayendo al suelo.

— Arnold. Exclamó Gerald hiendo en su ayuda.

— Vamos inútil, veamos donde está la gente. Le dijo Wolfgang a su acompañante y se fueron

— Esto está mal, con Wolfgang aquí, Sunset Arm está en peligro. Dijo Arnold.

— En ese caso vamos por un adulto responsable. Dijo Gerald.

— ¿Cual? preguntó Arnold apuntando hacia la sala, donde todos los adultos estaban bailando sin parar desde hacia varias horas.

— Vamos con Elsa, esta loca pero en este momento en la más apta. Ambos corrieron hacia la habitación 8.

— Señora Elsa. Llamó Arnold golpeando repetidamente a la puerta. No hubo ninguna respuesta.

— ¿A dónde habrá ido? Preguntó Gerald

— No se. Dijo Arnold.

— En ese caso, actuemos con naturalidad, no provoquemos a Wolfgang y todo estará bien. Propuso el chiquillo

— De acuerdo - Acepto Arnold y luego añadió - Recuérdame no volver a pedirle nada a Sid.

0_0

La locura llego a su punto mas alto cerca de la media noche, Sunset Arm era el reino de la anarquía y bullicio, todos estaban descontrolados. Cuando parecía que todo iba directo a la hecatombe. El transformador de energía que alimentaba a gran parte del vecindario comenzó a echar chispas y hubo un apagón, La gente expectante esperó por el regreso de la electricidad pero no volvió y el aburrimiento y el cansancio invadió el lugar. Los huéspedes se fueron a dormir y otros pocos comenzaron a marcharse. Los que quedaron, una cantidad considerable de chicos, se reunieron en la cocina.

— Vaya chafes - se quejó Wolfgang alumbrado por un par de velas puestas en la mesa- tenía que fallar la electricidad y esta pocilga se está cayendo a pedazos.

— Si no es de tu gusto puedes irte. Le respondió Arnold ofendido.

— Olvídalo, alguna cosa podemos hacer aquí ¿No muchachos?

— Si. Coreo la gente.

— Por ejemplo ¿Porque no nos muestras tu habitación? Sugirió el abusón y la sola idea de que ese mastodonte pusiera un pie en su habitación, su recinto sagrado, hizo que Arnold palideciera.

— No. negó retóricamente.

— ¿Como que no? No hay adultos que te defiendan, así que no tienes elección. Dejo en claro Wolfgang y se levantó de la mesa tomando una de las velas, Arnold se interpuso en su camino.

— No iras a ningún lado. Dijo pero el grandulón lo aparto de un manotazo.

— Quítate tu... dijo y avanzó imparable seguido por los demás chicos, Arnold se levantó y adelanto ágilmente a todos en la penumbra, seguido por Gerald.

— ¡Agárrenlos! Apremio el grandullón y entre desconocidos y conocidos trataron de atraparlos, sin conseguirlo, Los chicos eludieron a todos y alcanzaron las escaleras, subiendo al segundo piso de la casa, cruzando velozmente el corredor y subieron las escaleras, Wolfgang los seguía de cerca y estuvo apunto de alcanzarlos, pero lograron encerrarse. Wolfgang empezó a golpear y a empujar la puerta insistentemente, mientras atrás la horda que parecía de la inquisición, esperaba alumbrada por el par de velas.

— ¡Abran! No le vamos hacer nada, no seas paranoico cabeza de balón. Dijo Wolfgang tratando de engañarlos.

— ¿Y ahora que hacemos? Preguntó Arnold.

— No sé, no esperaba que esto se saliera de control - Dijo Gerald dándole la espalda a la puerta – ¿En que momento nos metimos en este lio?

— Exactamente a las 6 de la tarde – dijo Arnold - Tenemos que encontrar alguna solución salgamos por la ventana y busquemos ayuda.

— ¡Buena idea! y si alguno de esos locos nos esta esperando. Replicó el chico. Afuera Wolfgang seguía golpeando la puerta

— Vamos abran esa puerta, si no lo hacen, vamos a quemar la casa. Amenazó Wolfgang y esta afirmación alarmó a Arnold.

— ¿Sería capaz? Preguntó

— No creo que este tan loco. Aseguró Gerald. Nadie vino ayudarlos, los chicos de cuarto grado estaban escondidos en la cocina y los huéspedes estaban durmiendo, Arnold estaba en problemas, totalmente a merced de los abusones, sin embargo una de las puertas se abrió y Elsa apareció atraída por el escándalo.

— ¿Que pasa aquí?

— Usted debe ser la niñera del cabeza del balón, venga hay un par de bebitos que necesitan un cambio de pañal. Señaló el abusón señalando con su pulgar.

— Me parecen que esto ya no es una reunión formal, sino una fiesta de locos, será mejor que se vayan a sus casas. Dijo Elsa con serenidad.

— Mejor métase en sus asuntos anciana, nos iremos cuando queramos. Reto Wolfgang amenazante, ignorando la autoridad de Elsa como adulta.

— ¡Ah sí! Ya verás quien es el bebito... Dijo y se volvió a su habitación cerrando la puerta.

— La casa es nuestra... vamos a derribar la puerta. Señaló Wolfgang y todos corearon afirmativamente, Parecía que todo estaba perdido para Arnold. Un rayo cayó muy cerca de la casa, dándole un toque mas dramático a la situación y un viento recorrió el corredor apagando las velas, dejando a la horda a oscuras.

— ¡Abran! - Grito Wolfgang - necesitamos fósforos, estamos a oscuras... ¡Sal de ahí cabeza de balón!

La puerta de Elsa volvió a abrirse y alguien salió.

— Otra vez esa mujer tan loca. Dijo María entre en gentío.

— ¡Oiga anciana! ¡Ya le dije que no se meta! - Gruñó Wolfgang a la sombra que se alzaba en medio del tumulto - Oiga que no escucha.

La figura no se movió, un rayo la ilumino, pero no era Elsa, era alguien sobrenatural, la aparición levantó la cabeza y abrió sus ojos rojos que iluminaron el corredor, dejando a todo el mundo mudo.

— La fiesta se acabó. Dijo la cadavérica aparición y se río macabramente.

Un grito estremeció a toda la ciudad, por todo lo largo y ancho y una estampida salió de la casa, los invasores huyeron despavoridos corriendo por las calles, Wolfgang fue el primero en salir corriendo, dejando todos sus deseos de seguir molestando.

Ante el escandalo los huéspedes salieron a ver que sucedía.

— ¿Que pasa? preguntó Ernie seguido por los demás y se encontraron a la espectral figura en medio del corredor, brillando por si misma.

— ¡Ayy mamá! ¡¿Que es eso?! Grito Oskar.

— ¡Es un demonio! Gritó el señor Hyunh y Suzy gritó echándose a correr, seguida por los demás. Los huéspedes huyeron despavoridos, descalzos y en pijama y se perdieron en medio de la oscuridad. El silencio y la calma volvieron a la casa de huéspedes, dejando un desorden sideral.

0_0

La puerta de la habitación de Arnold se entreabrió un poco y Gerald se asomó, encontrando un paisaje desierto.

— No hay nadie. Dijo y abrió la puerta, encontrándose la figura luminosa, al verla se espantó y cerró la puerta de golpe.

— ¿Que sucedió Gerald? Preguntó Arnold preocupado al ver su expresión.

— Hay algo feo allá fuera y no es Wolfgang. Dijo Gerald tragando saliva y entonces la puerta se entreabrió y a través de la abertura se asomó Elsa luciendo como Jack Torrance, Gerald se espantó y gritando fue a esconderse tras de Arnold, a quien las puntas de su cabello se multiplicaron.

— Tranquilos, soy yo. Dijo Elsa apareciendo frente a ellos.

— Señora Elsa que susto tan terrible nos ha dado. Dijo un azorado Arnold.

— Lo sientoo. Se disculpo.

— Hay un monstruo allá afuera. Apunto Gerald sobrecogido.

— No es un monstruo. Señaló Elsa y apunto hacia atrás, abriendo la puerta. Gerald sacó una linterna y apunto hacia abajo donde el espectro alumbraba, vieron un horrible esqueleto vestido de gala y un gran sombrero.

— ¡¿Que es eso?! Exclamó el chico alarmado retrocediendo, quedando sentado en el suelo.

— Es una Catrina, un mexicano me pidió que la esculpiera para el día de muertos - Explicó Elsa y bajo las escaleras - miren le brillan los ojos.

— Es horrible. Comentó Gerald y entonces aparecieron los otros avanzando por el corredor con cautela.

— ¿Que paso? Preguntó Harold y al encontrar la figura gritó y se escondió tras Stinky.

— ¿Que es esa cosa tan horrible? Preguntó Rhonda asustada señalando a la Catrina que les daba la espalda al espantado grupo.

— No la traten así, tiene sentimientos, ella representa a todos los muertoos. La defendió su creadora y abrazándola la llevo a su habitación.

— Que barbaridad. Siguió diciendo Rhonda.

— ¿Eso fue lo que hizo correr a todo el mundo? preguntó Stinky viendo a la Catrina desaparecer de su vista.

— Si eso fue. Dijo Arnold y suspiró.

— Que cosa tan horrible. Volvió a decir Rhonda.

— Pues esa cosa tan horrible, acaba de salvar mi casa. Dijo Arnold y se dejo caer cansado en la escalera.

— Que noche tan loca. Dijo Gerald y se sentó a su lado.

— Bueno, estamos completos. Rompió a decir Stinky. Elsa salió al momento de su habitación con un par de lámparas de vela.

— Iré a la cocina a ver a si no se comieron mi pastel. Dijo dándole una de las lámparas a Sid.

— ¿Y ahora a que hacemos? Preguntó Harold.

— Que les parece si contamos historias de miedo, mientras vuelve la electricidad. Propuso Sid.

— Eso, asustémonos, como si no hubiéramos tenido bastante. Se quejó Harold.

— No seas gallina. Lo puyo Sid dándole un codazo.

— No soy gallina pero no me gustan las historias de terror y a ustedes no se les ocurre nada mejor que hacer. Replicó Harold.

— Me parece que es una excelente idea - Dijo Gerald - la noche es perfecta, después del asedio un poco de terror.

0_0

Todos se reunieron en la habitación de Arnold y se sentaron para escuchar las historias que relataría el guardián de las leyendas urbanas, Gerald Johanssen.

— Me gustaría escuchar una historia que trate sobre insectos. Propuso Nadine

— No recuerdo ninguna pero después del susto que me lleve con la Catrina, recordé una historia que leí en Internet hace algún un tiempo, es una historia venida de lejanas tierras. Dijo Gerald echado sobre el sofá plegable.

— ¿Como se llama? Preguntó Sid.

— Es la leyenda de "La llorona" - y tras el titulo vino el sonido de un rayo, que traslado a los chicos al escenario del cuento - ¿y que por que quiero contar la historia de La llorona? por que ella es un fantasma errante que ronda por el mundo entero, su historia inicia después de los dinosaurios y a la llegada de los colonos a estás tierras, nadie conoce su origen, unos dicen que es una madre que perdió a sus hijos ahogados en el rio y otros dicen que es una diosa perdida en el tiempo, lo cierto es que ella es una mujer que llora sin parar todas las noches, mientras deambula sin rumbo fijo, buscando a sus hijos.

Quienes han tenido el infortunio de encontrarla en el camino, ven a una mujer de blanco que llora y no deja de preguntar ¿Dónde están mis hijos? y luego persigue a su victima entre lloriqueos y lo arrastra por las calles, queriendo llevárselo al infierno.

La victima que escapa de La llorona, no duerme en varios días y cuando duerme, sueña con ella, este fantasma es tan terrible que llega a llevarse a los niños que están solos en casa a oscuras y mientras se los lleva cambia sus lamentos por suspiros macabros, creyendo que al fin a encontrado a uno de sus hijos, ¿que por qué cuento esta historia? por que corre el rumor de que la llorona en su peregrinación ha llegado a este vecindario buscando lo que perdió hace siglos... Fin.

Un nuevo relámpago ilumino a Gerald.

— Wow que miedo. Admitió Sid.

— Muchas gracias Gerald, ahora por culpa de tus estúpidos cuentos, no voy a poder dormir esta noche. Protestó Harold.

— No es para tanto, la llorona no se va aparecer aquí ni en tu casa Harold. Aseguro Stinky.

— Eso no lo sabes tú - Protestó el gordo airado - la llorona y cualquier fantasma asusta a cualquiera, crees que necesita permiso para asustar, podría aparecer en este momento cruzando esa puerta.

Y justo en ese instante en el umbral de la puerta se iluminó una mujer en bata con un cuchillo en la mano y una larga sonrisa. Todos dieron un grito de terror ante esta aparición.

— ¡Maldición! - Se quejó el espectro que no era otro que Elsa, llevando un cuchillo y un pedazo de pastel en la mano - esos malandrines se comieron mi obra de arte.

— Pero si es la loca del cuchillo. Suspiro Harold aliviado después de que casi le da un infarto.

— ¿Que pasa? ¿Por qué los gritos? Preguntó ella confundida.

— Señora Elsa, le agradecería que no entrara a mi habitación blandiendo un cuchillo y gritando, casi nos mata del susto. Le pidió Arnold.

— Sobre todo si estamos contando historias de terror. Aclaró Gerald de pie, había saltado del sofá después del susto.

— ¿Historias de terror? y ¿cual contaban? Preguntó ella con interés.

— Contábamos la historia de la llorona. Informó Sid

— La llorona, esa me la contaron cuando estaba pequeña, pero no me daba susto como otra que me contaron hace poco, me la contó el mexicano de la Catrina. Relató Elsa

— ¿Cual? ¿Como se llamaba? Preguntó Gerald interesado en agregar otra historia a su compendio de leyendas urbanas. Elsa tomó asiento sosteniendo el cuchillo y comenzó su relato.

— ¿Han oído hablar de esa película que se llama "la mano que mese la cuna"? pues esta también es la historia de una mano pero no de una mano común, pegada al cuerpo de alguna persona, no, esta es la historia de "la mano peluda" - relató Elsa y fue iluminada macabramente por la luz de la lámpara, que se alzaba en medio de la habitación - existe una historia que sucedió hace muchos años, había una vez una niña muy pequeña, ella vivía en su casa con su mamá y su papá - inmediatamente todos fueron transportados al escenario de la protagonista - todo en la vida de esta pequeña parecía normal, sin embargo al caer la noche, la pequeña niña recibía la visita de un ser sobrenatural, que aparecía en la ventana de su habitación. Era una mano con grandes uñas negras y cubierta de espeso pelo pero solo era la mano, no el resto del cuerpo, solo la mano aparecía estirándose como una banda oscura, y recorría las sombras, hasta llegar hasta su cama, y arrastrándose sobre las sabanas le tocaba los pies, esperando aferrarse en cuando la pequeña niña cerrara los ojos. La niña no cerraba los ojos y el monstruo no le hacía nada, pero era aterrador y todas las noches sucedía lo mismo. La niña no podía dormir, porque si lo hacia la mano peluda se la llevaría.

Un día le contó a su abuela y ella le dio unas hierbas mágicas, que la protegerían del monstruo. La pequeña niña a la noche siguiente hizo un círculo con las hierbas alrededor de la cama y se acostó a la espera de la mano diabólica, que sin tardanza apareció y se estiro como una serpiente hasta llegar a su cama, pero se detuvo y finalmente espantada se marcho. La niña aliviada al fin pudo dormir tranquila, sin embargo la mano siniestra siguió viniendo pero gracias al círculo no podía hacer nada, ella pudo vivir una vida relativamente tranquila hasta el día que cumplió 16, ese día la mano peluda nunca volvió.

La niña creció y se caso y tuvo un hermoso bebe pero una noche de luna llena, mientras arrullaba a su pequeño niño, la mano peluda volvió a aparecer pero no para llevársela a ella sino a su pequeño, ella lo protegió con la restante hierba que le quedaba e hizo el círculo pero no funciono, la mano lo rompió con su negras uñas y se arrastró hacia el bebe, mas se detuvo ante la mirada vigilante de su madre y se quedo ahí expectante rascando el suelo, ella no le perdió de vista y así paso la noche y la siguiente y desde entonces la madre nunca más pudo cerrar sus ojos, debía mantenerse despierta noche tras noche o de lo contrario la mano peluda se llevaría a su hijo... Fin.

El relató de Elsa que terminó con la risa de esta.

— ¿Entonces ella tuvo que cuidar a su hijo para siempre? Preguntó Gerald por fin.

— Si... cada noche, hasta el fin. Contestó Elsa

— Tétrico. Dijo Gerald.

— Que historia tan horrible. Dijo Rhonda.

— La mano peluda se llevara a cualquiera, sobre todo a los niños que se portan mal, bueno eso dicen y parece que no es la única manoo diabólica que existe, hay muchas y salen de la tierra como si fueran plantas. Afirmó Elsa, los niños se imaginaron la escena, manos rodeándolos por todas partes.

— Que miedo ojalá no me vaya a llevar a mí también... no sabría qué hacer. Dijo Harold abrazándose sus rodillas.

— Vamos Harold no habrás creído que esa mano diabólica existe ¿o sí? Le dijo Arnold.

— Se asusto igual que cuando contaron la historia del cochero sin cabeza. Agregó Sid

— Cállense, mas de una leyenda a resultado ser cierta, ¿Cierto Gerald? Replicó Harold enojado, Gerald trago saliva al recordar su encuentro con "Jack el cuatro ojos"

— Si es cierto, si la gente cuenta estás historias, es porque tienen algo de verdad. Contestó Gerald aflojando el cuello de su camisa.

— Pero eso no significa que se vayan a aparecer, La Llorona o la mano peluda en este lugar, no te preocupes Harold. Lo tranquilizo Arnold.

— Eso no lo sabes tú valentón, si ellos quieren aparecer lo harán por que estamos hablando de ellos ¿crees que necesitan permiso para venir a asustar? Exclamó Harold. Un profundo silencio se cernió sobre el lugar, nadie dijo nada y el único movimiento que se registro fue el baile de la llama en la lámpara. De repente algo cayó pesadamente en el hombro de Harold, un objeto con forma de mano. El gordo dio un grito de pánico, que se escucho tres cuadras a la redonda y se desencadenó un pánico colectivo que termino con una lámpara apagada en el suelo, sumiendo a todos los chicos en la oscuridad de la habitación.

— Tranquilícense fui yo. Confesó Sid entre las sombras. Arnold lo iluminó con la linterna, llevaba un guante de béisbol en la mano

— ¡Sid eres un estúpido! casi nos matas del susto. Le reclamó Rhonda exasperada

— Esa era la idea. Dijo y Harold quien casi llora, se levantó y lo agarró del cuello.

— Escúchame bien, vuelves hacer otra de esas bromas y te convertirás en uno de eso fantasmas. Dijo Harold y lo azotó contra el suelo. Rhonda y los demás compartieron su opinión.

— Bien, hay que ir por la otra lumbre que se me quedo en la cocina, ¿Quién me acompaña? Preguntó Elsa, Nadie apoyo la iniciativa de bajar hasta la cocina salvo Arnold.

— Yo la acompañare. Dijo y saltó de la cama.

— Bien. Ambos salieron de la habitación.

— Yo no saldría de aquí ni loco. Dijo Gerald mientras Arnold alumbraba a Elsa e iban a buscar la otra lámpara.

0_0

Arnold y Elsa bajaron hacia la cocina, ahí estaba la otra lámpara que Elsa había dejado, Arnold estaba por entrar a la cocina, cuando tocaron a la puerta.

— ¿Quien rayos será? - se preguntó Elsa - ¿a quién le da poor venir en esta oscuridad?, voy a ver quién es.

— Entendido. Arnold fue a la cocina y Elsa fue a atender la puerta.

— ¿Quién es? Preguntó ella.

— ¡Somos nosotras! Contestó la voz de una niña.

— ¿Nosotras? Preguntó Elsa.

— Helga, Phoebe y un perdedor, abra nos estamos congelando aquí afuera y está muy oscuro. Exigió la inconfundible voz de Helga.

— Está bien. Dijo Elsa.

Arnold fue por la lámpara de reserva que estaba sobre la mesa, cuando un fuerte ventarrón entró por la ventana. El chico fue a cerrar la ventana cuando escuchó un ruido atrás de él, una puerta cerrándose.

— ¿Señora Elsa?- Preguntó pero no vio a nadie, hubieron mas ruidos, el grifo de la cocina comenzó a gotear, Arnold fue a cerrarlo y entonces escucho un lamentó.

— ¡¿Sid eres tu?!– Preguntó buscándolo con la linterna - Sid, si es otra de tus bromas no es graciosa.

Supuso que el muy pillo estaba tratando de asustarlo, fingiendo los lamentos de la llorona, hubo más lamentos, eran los lamentos de una mujer, si era Sid, lo estaba haciendo muy bien. Arnold fue por la lámpara y de repente los lamentos no se escucharon desde el corredor sino justo a sus espaldas, junto con un gran estruendo y un lamento estremecedor.

— ¡Ay mis hijos!

El miedo lo invadió, algo le decía que no debía girarse pero lo hizo y cuando lo hizo la lámpara, vislumbro una figura parada frente a él pero no era Sid. Era una mujer vestida de blanco pintoreteada con lagrimas azules, Arnold dejo caer la linterna al suelo y gritó y su grito puso en sobre aviso a Elsa que estaba en la puerta, junto con Helga Phoebe y Eugene "el niño accidente" quien estaba cojo.

— ¿Que pasa? Preguntó Elsa alarmada girándose en los talones.

— ¡Mi amado está en peligro! Exclamó Helga empujando a Elsa a un lado bruscamente, estrellándola contra la pared y corrió hacia donde provenían los gritos de Arnold.

Lo que fueron milisegundos para los demás fueron horas para el chico, pudo verla perfectamente era pálida y fantasmagórica, sus ojos llorosos eran negros como un pozo sin fondo, su aura fría le helo la sangre, no pudo moverse, ella se acercó con los brazos extendidos suspirando afligida, Arnold solo atinó a cerrar los ojos.

En ese momento llego Helga con expresión valiente, el cual se esfumo al ver el espectro. La niña empezó a gritar, las luces volvieron de repente, iluminando el lugar, la aparición se evaporó instantáneamente y la puerta de Sunset Arm se cerró de golpe.

— ¿Sucedió algo malo? Preguntó Elsa al llegar a la cocina junto a Phoebe y Eugene.

— Había alguien ahí... parado. Dijo Arnold asustado.

— La llorona... rompió a decir Sid que también apareció en escena, junto con todos sus compañeros.

— ¿O fue la mano peluda? Interrogó Stinky

— No lo sé, era una mujer.

— ¿Una Mujer? Preguntó Sid.

— Si y se lamentaba diciendo "¡Ay mis hijos!" Dijo Arnold y Eugene arqueo las cejas.

— Ah no ese fui yo, me caí hace un momento y casi me quedo sin descendencia. Explicó Eugene y todos los chicos hombres, se encogieron de hombros al entender la idea.

— No, aquí había alguien, alguien sobrenatural. Insistió Arnold.

— ¿No fue tu imaginación? Preguntó Phoebe.

— No Helga también lo vio. Aseguró Arnold pálido

— ¿Helga? Preguntó Phoebe y todos se volvieron a ver a la chica que estaba muda dé la impresión.

— ¿Helga estas bien? Preguntó Elsa y le toco el hombro y al tocarla la chica se desplomo, desmayándose del susto.

— ¿Helga?! Todos corrieron a auxiliarla.

Esa noche fue una noche muy movida en Sunset Arm, una fiesta, un asedio y una velada de terror, mas unos visitantes inesperados. La misteriosa dama de blanco y afuera en la ventana de la cocina una mano que sigilosamente tocaba el vidrio con su dedo índice.

0_0

Cerca de una estación de autobuses, el Packard se aproximó lentamente hacia una cabina telefónica, al detenerse el abuelo bajo y azotó la puerta, estaba de mal humor. El viaje había sido largo y algo infructuoso, estaba ansioso por volver a Sunset Arm. En el auto lo esperaban Pookie y Jimmy Kafka, el viejo amigo del abuelo en la parte de atrás.

— El viejo sigue de mal humor. Dijo él

— Ya se le pasara. Dijo Pookie.

— Ya me disculpe varias veces, estaba enfermo y me sentía un poco solo y por eso le pedí que viniera. Explicó Jimmy.

— A él no le gustan esas bromas, no lo cojas por maña. Dijo Pookie.

— No, no espero terminar como Juanito y el lobo. Dijo Jimmy sonriente.

— ¡¿Quee?! - el grito del abuelo los interrumpió - ¿que los huéspedes se fueron y no han vuelto?... Arnold voy a tener que dejarte mas seguido a cargo de la casa.

Continuara...


	7. ¡Oye Rose!

Historia basada en los personajes creados por Craig Bartlett

Capitulo 7: ¡Oye Rose!

Se abrió una feria, cerca al vecindario, era una feria cualquiera, sin nada en especial. Helga Pataki la recorrió y aburrida al no encontrar nada interesante, se enfilo de regreso a su casa. Encontrando en su camino, un viejo quiosco, alejado de la algarabía de la feria, Helga se acercó a ver que ofrecía, encontrándose con un hombre con turbante y una bola de cristal, el típico adivino.

— Hola jovencita ¿Te gustaría saber tu futuro? Dijo el hombre apodado el gran Saurini por el cartel de la entrada.

— ¿Mi futuro? Dudo mucho que pueda ver mi futuro. Respondió Helga, dudando de los poderes que decía tener el adivino.

— Puedo verlo con la claridad con la que veo el día, dame una oportunidad, te diré tu futuro por solo 3.50. Prometió el hombre. Helga Pataki torció la boca y decidió darle una oportunidad, revisando los bolsillos de su chaqueta, encontró un par de monedas y se las dio al hombre sin revisar su denominación. El adivino frotó su bola de cristal.

— A ver que puede decirme hombre feliz. Dijo Helga.

— Veo en tu futuro… a una niña. Dijo el adivino después de que en su esfera, se arremolinara una gran bola de humo.

— ¿Una niña? Preguntó Helga extrañada.

— Una niña, una preciosa niña, es una pequeña que vive perdida entre sus fantasías, para llegar a ella tenemos que remontarnos al año 2 de la nueva era, 17 años en el futuro, ella…

Mientras el adivino hablaba Helga fue transportada, hacia el futuro, donde vivía esa misteriosa niña.

000

— ¡Oye! ¡Oye tu!

Una voz retumbo en la oscuridad y una pequeña figura perdió el equilibrio y cayó al vacío, quedando de cabeza, frente a un señor de expresión severa.

— Señorita ¿Le parece que es este el comportamiento adecuado para una dama? Preguntó el hombre. La niña colgada de un árbol por las rodillas, se rasco la sien.

— Solo estaba jugando señor Brown. Dijo la pequeña.

— No considero juego, el comportarse como un mono, ¡bájese de ese árbol! Ordenó el señor Brown, la niña dolida por sus palabras, se enderezo, quedando sentada en la rama del árbol.

— No estaba imitando a un mono. Replicó la niña aburrida.

— Como sea, ¡baje antes de que se lastime! no le gustaría caerse y romperse un brazo ¿verdad? Dijo el señor Brown y la niña trepó a la rama y se deslizó por esta, caminando hacia la casa del árbol y luego bajo por las escalerillas, hasta llegar junto al señor Brown.

— Ya estoy aquí - le dijo y luego pensó - ¿Esta feliz?

— Este tipo de juego es peligroso, puede lastimarse severamente.

— Si señor Brown. Asintió la niña.

— En lugar de perder el tiempo jugando, debería estar estudiando, sus calificaciones son lamentables. Reprochó el hombre sin contemplaciones.

— Si señor Brown. Dijo la niña mecánicamente.

— La espero puntualmente en clase señorita. Ocho en punto y espero que no llegue a dormir. Dijo el señor Brown

— Si señor Brown. Asintió una vez más ella. El señor Brown dio la vuelta y se fue. La niña suspiró aburrida, su maestro le echó a perder la diversión. Un avión de papel le pegó en la cabeza y quedó clavado en una de sus coletas.

— El señor Brown es un aburrido, con razón no tiene quien lo llore. Dijo un niño de su misma edad, pecoso y de cabellera alborotada, mirando desde la casa del árbol.

— Si, es un aburrido. Dijo la niña

— Sin vida, sin perro que le ladre, por eso se dedica a molestar a todos los niños del vecindario. Dijo el niño.

— No tiene más que hacer. Dijo la niña

— Y la estábamos pasando muy bien, estábamos apunto de ganarle a ese desgraciado. Dijo el chico bajando de la casa del árbol por las escaleras.

— Si, estuvimos tan cerca. Dijo La niña.

Antes de que el señor Brown llegara. Los niños jugaban a que eran cazadores de monstruos y estaban apunto de vencer al lagarto blanco sin ojos, su enemigo en el juego. El señor Brown los interrumpió, echando a perder su fantasía.

— Por lo menos olvidaste por un rato a tu mascota - Dijo el chico, recordándole el pesar que en ese momento atormentaba a la pequeña - maldición no debí abrir el pico.

— ¿Donde estará? ¿Lo habrán secuestrado? Preguntó la chiquilla.

— Si lo secuestraron, pronto te llamaran para pedir el rescate y empezaran a mandar pedacitos en sobres. Dijo el niño.

— No digas eso Jeremy, no sé que voy hacer sin Doro. Replicó la niña apesadumbrada.

— No te preocupe Ratona, te aseguro que pronto lo recuperaras. Aseguró Jeremy

— No me llames Ratona, no soy ratona. Replicó ella molesta.

— Lo que tú digas Ratona - Dijo Jeremy y se alejó del viejo árbol - pero con ese peinado y esa cabeza, como más te voy a llamar.

000

— …Caminaron unas cuadras y luego la pequeña niña se despidió de su amigo y llego a su casa, la cual era pequeña pero con una gran historia tras sus paredes. Relató el adivino, y Helga impaciente, intervino bruscamente

— Oiga, oiga, ¡Oiga! Se supone que iba revelarme mi futuro, no a contarme el episodio de su serie favorita. Protestó Helga.

— No te desesperes pequeña, que ya vamos al punto de esta historia. Dijo el adivino y siguió el relato.

000

La niña caminó hacia su casa, luego de despedirse de su amigo, una pequeña y acogedora casa construida en madera y teja.

— Ya estoy en casa. La niña anuncio al cruzar la puerta.

— ¡Bienvenida! La saludo alguien, una mujer. La niña fue a la cocina y encontró a su madre de espaldas, sacando unos sartenes de la alacena - ¿como estuvo tu día?

— Bueno… la niña iba a contarle, cuando el teléfono sonó, su madre se apresuró a contestar.

— Si… - nadie le hablo y esto la enfado de sobremanera - ¡Escucha bien pervertido! Es la quinta vez que me llamas o dejas de molestarme o te juro que iré a buscarte a donde quiera que estés y te estrangularé con el cable del teléfono o ¡te lo hare comer!

La niña rodo sus ojos, girándose hacia el pasillo, pasando por un pequeño estudio cerrado.

— ¡¿Y papá?! Preguntó.

— En el trabajo - Contestó su madre tirando el teléfono - ¡desgraciado! Creí que era mi amado.

La niña fue hacia la sala, encontrándose con una gran torre de regalos, todos para ella. El motivo, su cumpleaños numero 10 estaba muy cerca. La niña se apresuró a investigar de quien eran tantos regalos, tomando una de las tarjetas, al leer el reverso de la postal, sus ojos se entornaron con aburrimiento.

— Mamá el abuelo me mando la tarjeta equivocada, aquí está felicitando a mi tía. Dijo ella. En la cocina, su madre dejo caer el cuchillo sobre las cebollas.

— No se equivocó, te aseguro que esa tarjeta es para ti… - dijo su madre y se dijo para si, cortando las verduras – ¡Rayos! Mi papá es un tonto.

La niña miro la tarjeta, su abuelo tenía la horrible manía de cambiarle el nombre.

— No es gracioso. Replicó la niña.

— No le hagas caso. Le dijo su madre.

— No hay regalos de mi papá. Dijo la niña luego de revisar la torre, se consoló destapando el primer regalo que venía de parte de la familia de su madre.

— No abras esos regalos, aun no es tu cumpleaños. Le advirtió su madre apuntándole con el cuchillo. La niña dejo el regalo a medio destapar en su lugar.

000

La chiquilla fue a su habitación, la cual estaba en un sótano, bajando unas escaleras, era su lugar especial. Al cerrar la puerta, quedo a oscuras.

— ¡Luces! Dijo y de inmediato la habitación se iluminó, prendiéndose el monitor de la computadora, la cual inicio sesión automáticamente.

— Bienvenida Merry Strauss. Saludó la sensual voz de la computadora.

— ¿Mir tienes algo para mí? Preguntó la niña.

— 33 correos nuevos en tu bandeja de entrada, 0 invitaciones de amistad y una tarea pendiente.

— ¿Algún mensaje sobre Doro? Preguntó la niña.

— Sin respuesta Merry. Contesto la computadora.

— De acuerdo. La niña se acercó a un tablero fijándose en una hoja sujeta por una tachuela, era un aviso de "se busca" en cuya fotografía se plasmaba una iguana. La iguana era una de las mascotas de la familia y uno de los regalos de boda de sus padres, ella la tenía desde que tenía conciencia, y desde hacia un mes se había extraviado.

— ¿Dorothy donde estarás? Te extraño mucho. Dijo la chiquilla mirando la fotografía apesadumbrada.

000

Al siguiente día en la escuela la niña estaba dormitando sobre su escritorio, cuando alguien le jalo una de sus coletas, ella molesta y dormida buscó al culpable.

— El maestro esta por llegar, Ratona - Dijo Jeremy en el pupitre de atrás - no querrás que te regañe por dormir en clase.

— No estaba durmiendo, estaba descansando un poco. Replicó ella haciendo un ligero puchero.

— Si claro y estabas practicando entonación con ronquidos ¿cierto? Se burlo Jeremy. La niña iba a seguir la discusión, pero el señor Brown hizo su aparición estelar en el salón.

— Primer punto dice… - anuncio el señor Brown sin saludar, los alumnos se quejaron, esas palabras significaban un examen sorpresa - les avise con anterioridad sobre este pequeño examen, saquen una hoja por favor.

Entre maldiciones y lamentos los alumnos sacaron sus hojas de papel. El maestro les dicto tres preguntas sobre lenguaje y les hizo un dictado de palabras.

La niña trataba en vano de recordar cual eran la respuesta de alguna de las preguntas, pero no recordaba nada, cuando el maestro explico esa lección, ella no estaba precisamente en ese plano.

— Ratona, pásame la respuesta de la 2. Murmuró Jeremy a sus espaldas.

— No me la se y no soy Ratona soy… La niña fue interrumpida por su maestro.

— Señorita, silencio por favor.

La niña se encogió de hombros y garabateo en su hoja. Después de 15 minutos, el maestro dio por terminada la prueba y recogió las hojas.

— Fatal. Dijo Jeremy haciendo el ademan de tener un cuchillo, pasando por su cuello. Ella suspiró, no era raro que reprobara, pero le molestaba que la fueran a regañar.

— Si hubiera sido un examen de verdad, mi mamá me quita mi computador. Dijo la niña.

— Si no hubiera sido por tu papá, te lo hubieran quitado hace años. Dijo Jeremy

— Pero la próxima no me perdonara. Dijo la niña

— No te preocupes Ratona, estudiaremos mas para la próxima prueba. Aseguró Jeremy sonriente. Un teléfono comenzó a sonar, todo el salón enmudeció y todos los niños sacaron sus celulares, era el teléfono de Jeremy, quien contestó.

— Señor Jeremy por favor, apague ese celular. Le pidió amablemente el señor Brown.

— Un momento… - pidió Jeremy y escuchó a su emocionado interlocutor y dejo el intercomunicador - señor Brown puedo salir atender esta llamada es importante.

— De acuerdo Jeremy, pero no te demores, comenzamos matemáticas en 5 minutos. Accedió el señor Brown

— Si señor. Jeremy salió del salón. Ella observo a su compañero con preocupación, mientras los demás alumnos comenzaron a murmurar.

000

La niña salió del salón al iniciar el descanso, buscando a su amigo, Jeremy no regreso al salón después de recibir la llamada, ella lo encontró encaramado en el pasamano.

— ¡Hola! Saludó

— Ratona, ya iba a buscarte. Dijo Jeremy sonriente.

— No me llames Ratona. Protestó ella.

— De acuerdo buscare un apodo que te guste más. Prometió Jeremy y sonrió con algo de tristeza.

— ¿Está todo bien? Preguntó la chiquilla.

— Me llamo mi papá, estaba muy feliz, lo ascendieron en su trabajo y estaba saltando de la dicha, tanto que no pudo esperar para contarme. Dijo Jeremy.

— ¡¿En serio?!

— Si ahora va poder comprarme, todo lo que yo quiero. Dijo Jeremy.

— ¡Genial! vas a poder comprar esa Xbox 720 que tanto querías. Dijo ella.

— Eso es genial… - Dijo Jeremy con tristeza - pero, voy a mudarme.

Sus palabras la tomaron por sorpresa.

— ¿De verdad? ¿Y te vas muy lejos? Preguntó la niña.

— Muy, muy pero muy lejos. Dijo Jeremy y alzo la vista hacia el cielo.

— Pero la noticia te hace feliz.

— Si, pero voy a mudarme a un lugar extraño, donde no conozco a nadie y hace un calor horrible. Se quejo el chico.

— Mi papá dice que siempre hay que ver el lado bueno de la situación, yo creo que en ese lugar debe a ver muchas cosas interesantes.

— Lo que digas Ratona, pero que me mude, significa que voy a quedarme sin mi mejor amiga y tú sin tu mejor amigo. Dijo Jeremy.

— ¿No vamos a dejar de ser amigos? ¿O si? Replicó ella.

— No lo se. Dijo Jeremy.

000

La niña volvió a casa sintiéndose triste, la noticia de que su mejor amigo se iría lejos, la impacto mucho, necesitaba consejo y solo había una persona en el mundo que podría ayudarla.

— ¿Donde esta papá? Preguntó la niña a su madre, quien estaba pintando un cuadro en el estudio.

— No ha regresado del trabajo. Contestó su madre. La niña bajo la mirada apesadumbrada.

— ¿Que tienes? Preguntó ella.

— Tengo un problema y papá era el único que podía ayudarme. Contestó la niña sentándose en una silla, rascando la superficie del descansa manos, ansiosamente.

— ¿De que se trata? Preguntó su madre dándole unas cuantas pinceladas al lienzo.

— Pues… ella dudaba en contarle a su mamá, no tenía ese nivel de confianza. Al revés de lo que sucedía con su padre, con quien eran amigos inseparables.

— Vamos pueda que no sea tan buena dando consejos como tu papá, pero créeme soy mejor consejera que tu abuelo. Dijo la mujer dejando su tarea y fue a sentarse a lado de su hija en una butaca alta.

— Bueno veraz, Jeremy va mudarse de la ciudad, se cambiara de escuela y tal vez no nos volvamos a ver. Le contó la chiquilla.

— Por eso estás triste.

— Sí es mi mejor amigo, el único que tengo. Confesó la niña.

— Si, se lo que se siente - dijo su madre suspirando - yo pase por lo mismo hace años, mi mejor amiga se fue a vivir al extranjero y luego tuve que separarme de mi gran amor y eso fue muy doloroso, me quede bastante sola, pero los años no lograron separarnos a ninguno y aquí estamos, ella sigue siendo mi mejor amiga.

— ¿Y tu gran amor volvió? Preguntó la niña distraídamente.

— Tú eres la prueba. Contestó su mamá.

— ¡Ah claro! Dijo ella cayendo en cuenta a que se refería.

— La cuestión es que a pesar de la distancia, pueden seguir siendo amigos, los lazos no se debilitaran y te aseguro que no faltara el día que se encuentren. Dijo su madre y la niña saltó de la silla.

— Hablaste muy parecido a mi papá. Dijo ella.

— Estoy haciendo el esfuerzo. Dijo ella levantándose de la silla y la niña corrió a abrazarse a la cintura de su mamá

— Gracias por escucharme mamá, cuando hablas así no eres tan mala.

— Oye yo soy una excelente madre - Replicó ella frunciendo el ceño - que no irradie un halo de bondad como tu alocado padre, no significa que no sea buena.

— Si mamá. Dijo la niña y sonrió.

000

Aunque las palabras de su madre, la animaron mucho. La niña estuvo muy triste el día que se despidió de Jeremy en estación del tren. El tren partiría en 15 minutos. Jeremy y ella lo esperaban en una banqueta, el chico sostenía su valija sobre el regazo.

— No estés aburrida, no quiero recordar esto, con esa cara tuya despidiéndome. Le dijo.

— ¿No te parece paradójico que en menos de un mes haya perdido a mi mascota y ahora mi mejor amigo se vaya lejos? - Replicó ella y volvió la vista al frente - y hace días no veo a mi papá, me estoy quedando sola.

— No digas tonterías y no te preocupes, tengo la sensación de que Doro aparecerá pronto y por mi parte, te escribiré todos los días, para eso existe el internet. Dijo Jeremy.

— ¿Serás feliz en tu nuevo hogar? Preguntó ella.

— Yo creo que sí, sin embargo voy a echar de menos a mis amigos y al vecindario.

— ¿Vas a extrañarme? Preguntó la niña.

— Voy a extrañarte, no sabes cuanto. Dijo Jeremy.

— Yo también, eres como el hermano que no quiero tener. Dijo ella.

— ¿En serio?

— Si… Dijo ella y se quedaron en silencio durante un buen rato.

— Oye…

— ¿Si? Preguntó ella

— ¿No me vas a olvidar? Preguntó Jeremy.

— Nunca. Dijo ella.

— Me alegró mucho, por que nunca te lo perdonaría Ratona.

— No soy Ratona deja de ponerme apodos, sabes muy bien que me llamo… El altavoz de la estación se activó y dio un anuncio interrumpiéndola.

— No te enfades… te ves muy fea cuando te enojas. Dijo Jeremy sonriente.

— Ahora que te vayas tendrás que buscar otro a quien molestar. Dijo la niña.

— Solo quiero molestarte a ti… por que me gustas. Confesó Jeremy tomando desprevenida a la chiquilla.

— ¡¿Que?! Preguntó la niña con los ojos muy abiertos.

— Es decir como amiga, tu sabes. Jeremy aclaró.

— Ah ya veo, tú también eres mi mejor amigo. Respondió ella sintiéndose aliviada. El altavoz dio otro aviso, anunciando la salida del tren que tomaría el chico. Jeremy se levantó de su puesto y tomó su valija.

— Jeremy es hora de irnos. Lo llamo su padre desde la puerta del tren.

— Bueno ya me voy. Anunció.

— Esperare tu llamada. Dijo la niña.

Jeremy sacó una pequeña caja de cartón y se la dio

— Es un regalo, ábrelo cuando me haya ido. Dijo Jeremy

— De acuerdo. Dijo ella.

— Nos vemos al rato, Ratona. Dijo Jeremy.

— Nos vemos al rato vaquero. Dijo la niña.

El chico subió al tren y desde la ventana se despidió de su amiga, ella se quedo ahí hasta que el tren partió.

En el tren Jeremy saco una foto de su mejor amiga y la contempló por varios minutos, suspirando.

— Soy un idiota. Dijo Jeremy.

000

La niña regreso a su casa muy cansada y aburrida, solo quería dormir y olvidarse del mundo entero, abrió la puerta y se deslizo como un ratón silencioso, yendo directo hacia su habitación, cruzando rápidamente por el estudio.

— ¡Oye! La llamo alguien y la niña se detuvo y se devolvió al estudio de inmediato.

— ¡Papá! Exclamó ella feliz, saltando a los brazos de su padre - ¿dónde estabas?

— Lo siento estaba ocupado pero… - dijo él dejándola en el suelo - tengo una sorpresa para ti.

Su padre fue hacia el escritorio, señalando una caja que estaba sobre esta.

— ¿Qué es? ¿Es mi regalo verdad? Quiso saber la niña curiosa, saltando.

— ¡Sorpresa! Exclamó él, levantando la caja.

— ¡Dorothy! Exclamó la niña al reconocer a la iguana, corriendo hacia esta, tomándola en sus brazos - ¿dónde estabas?

— La busque por toda la ciudad, no regrese hasta encontrarla, la encontré en las alcantarillas. Dijo su padre.

— ¡Cielos! Gracias papá. Agradeció ella muy contenta.

— Era lo menos que debía hacer por la mascota de la familia. Añadió su padre. La niña contemplo con tristeza a la iguana.

— ¿Qué pasa? - quiso saber él, al ver su rostro afligido – ¿No te alegra?

— Jeremy se ha mudado a otra ciudad... estoy triste por eso.

— ¿Cuando?

— Esta tarde, partió en tren rumbo a su nueva casa. Dijo la niña.

— Ven aquí. Dijo él sentándose en el sillón. La niña corrió hacia a sus brazos. La iguana trató de escapar del abrazo, pero no lo consiguió.

— Voy extrañarlo mucho. Dijo

— No te pongas triste, estoy seguro que pronto lo veraz, iremos a verlo muy pronto ¿Qué te parece? La consoló.

— ¿De veraz?

— Si, por supuesto - Prometió él y la niña sonrió - Te cantare una canción que te hará sentir mucho mejor.

— Si, quiero escucharla. Dijo la niña sosteniendo a Dorothy.

Tu eres mi estrella mi única estrella,

Me haces feliz si estas aquí,

Nunca sabrás cuanto te quiero

Si tú me dejas estrella muero.

La niña se fue quedando dormida, arrullada por esa canción.

— Bueno tal vez no sea la canción más adecuada pero…

— Se ven tan adorables ustedes dos.

La niña escuchó la voz de su madre.

— Mamá, papá ustedes son los mejores del mundo. Dijo la niña entre dormida.

— Espero que sigas considerándonos como tal, cuando crezcas. Dijo ella, besando luego apasionadamente a su esposo, mientras la niña dormía tranquilamente.

000

— Lindo, muy lindo pero que porquería tan tierna - acertó a decir Helga una vez volvió al presente - esa historia se merece un premio, a la mejor novela cursi del mundo, pero se supone que iba hablarme de mi futuro, no a contarme un cuento.

— A buen entendedor, una buena historia. Añadió el adivino sonriente.

— ¡Ladrón! Exclamó Helga saliendo de la tienda, muy decepcionada

El adivino sonrió divertido, suspirando.

Un rato después luego de atender algunos clientes. El adivino salió de la tienda a estirar las piernas, cuando vio a un posible cliente, se trataba de un niño.

— Hola simpático niño ¿quieres saber tu futuro?

— No se puede predecir el futuro, señor. Replicó el chico

— ¡Oh no! claro que no, estas en lo cierto, el futuro se escribe a diario, sin embargo se puede conocer algunas pistas.

— ¿Cómo cuáles? Preguntó él con curiosidad.

— Te las diré por 3.50. Dijo el adivino entrando a la tienda, poniéndose al frente de su mesa y froto su esfera - Vamos pequeño ¿No quieres saber algunas pistas sobre tu futuro?

— Está bien ¿Qué pistas tiene? Accedió el niño acercándose.

— Veo en tu futuro. El adivino observo la bola fijamente y estrecho el entrecejo y luego se rasco la barba con su mano, meditabundo y serio.

— y bien, ¿hay algo? Preguntó el chico al ver que el adivino no decía nada.

— Es un extraño mundo verde lo que veo en tu futuro.

— ¿Un extraño mundo? Pregunto el niño, sin comprender.

— Si, un mundo enorme y sombrío y tendrás que cruzarlo, pero no te preocupes lo lograras, con la ayuda de esa persona especial… esa persona vestida de… anda pero si es esa niña de hace rato.

— ¿Niña? ¿Qué niña? Preguntó el niño.

— Una niña, una niña misteriosa que esta en tu futuro... Y el adivino procedió a relatar la visión de la niña, esta vez a Arnold.

Continuara…

capitulo 7 y sigo avanzando, quiero agradecer a todos por sus valiosos comentarios, hasta el proximo mes OoO

saludos


	8. Arnold y la actriz

Arnold y la actriz

Después de la escuela. Los chicos del cuarto grado se reunieron en el cine para ver una película.

— Esta película parece interesante. Opinó Lila apuntando hacia una película de temática dramática.

— Esa es una película para niñas, luego ustedes nenas, van a estar llorando. Dijo Harold burlonamente. Helga se ofendió con su comentario sexista y replicó airada.

— Así, pues no fui yo quien lloro con "la leyenda del pianista en el océano" Dijo y Arnold aludido se volvió a defenderse.

— No estaba llorando Helga, me conmovió eso fue todo. Dijo.

— Si claro, pero ahí estabas llorando como un desconsolado, diciendo "¿por qué tenías que morir Tim Roth?" Se burló Helga arremedando a Arnold de manera sutil, Phoebe se le adelanto y la corrigió.

— Helga ese es el nombre del actor no del personaje.

— Lo que sea - dijo Helga y continuo - el hecho es que ustedes niños, son más llorones que nosotras, no vamos a ver una película para llorones.

— Yo voto por esta. Apuntó Gerald y todos vieron hacia donde señalaba.

Había un estreno exclusivo, la pancarta promocionaba la última película de Amber Sherman. La actriz mas famosa de la temporada, ganadora de varios Oscar's de la academia, la decisión para ver la película fue unánime.

— ¡Si! corearon los niños y entraron a ver el estreno.

La película inicio luego de sesenta minutos de propaganda, la historia trataba sobre una experta caza vampiros, Amber en el papel protagónico, personificaba a María el nombre de la caza vampiros, quien luchaba contra los vampiros, quienes querían dominar al mundo, María con una serie de acrobacias y artes marciales los mataba a todos quitándoles la cabeza.

— No me gustan las películas de terror. Protestó Lila asqueada luego de ver una escena sangrienta en la película.

— ¿Entonces que haces aquí? Preguntó Helga apoyada sobre el dorso de la silla.

— Bueno es que la actriz me pareció muy bonita. Dijo mordiéndose las uñas.

— Si lo es… Amber es la niña mas bonita del cine - Comentó Stinky en la silla continua a la de Lila - es mi amor platónico, como me gustaría salir con ella.

— Imposible Stinky como estrella de Hollywood, ella pertenece a un selecto grupo, esta fuera de nuestra dimensión. Añadió Rhonda en la fila donde estaba Helga.

— Soñar no cuesta nada. Dijo Stinky suspirando, seducido por completo ante los movimientos acrobáticos de María

— Así que eres fan de Amber Sherman - dijo Rhonda - ¿Sabías que ella va a venir al vecindario a filmar una película?

Al escuchar esto Stinky dejo de ver la película, perdiéndose la mejor escena.

— No inventes. Replicó Helga sin dejar de ver la proyección

— La segunda parte de esta película se filmara aquí en el vecindario - aseguró Rhonda - se de muy buena fuente que será así, la película será en un futuro post apocalíptico.

— Y el vecindario tiene cara de ser un escenario post apocalíptico, tiene sentido. Añadió Helga. Stinky sacó una revista cuya portada era la imagen de Amber.

— Entonces es cierto esta bella dama vendrá al vecindario, es mi oportunidad de conocerla aunque sea de lejos. Stinky suspiró llevándose la revista al pecho. Ignorando los gritos y las exclamaciones a su alrededor,

— Lastima que yo me vaya a perder todo ese show, me iré con mi abuela este fin de semana. Se lamentó Helga, sonriendo con gracia ante una violenta escena de acción, Lila se cubrió los ojos horrorizada ante tanta violencia y sangre.

— Helga dime cuando pase lo feo. Le pidió.

La niña sonrió maliciosamente.

— Ya paso. Le aviso y la niña se descubrió los ojos justo para ver la escena mas horrible de la película, Lila grito y Helga rio divertida.

#_#

Arnold y Gerald avanzaba por el andén rumbo a Sunset Arm, conversando de varios temas incluyendo el de la película.

— Estuvo espectacular. Dijo Gerald emocionado.

— Fue un poco exagerada - comentó Arnold - y el argumento se perdía un poco.

— A mi me encanto, esa chica sabe como matar monstruos - Dijo Gerald satisfecho - le doy un 10 sobre 10.

— Le doy un 5. La califico el rubio y entonces se fijaron en la caravana de automóviles que circulaba en ese instante por la calle. Los chicos la vieron desfilar topándose con el carnicero quien barría la calle.

— Después de la invasión de Industria Futuro viene la invasión de Hollywood. Comentó el señor Green.

— Así que lo que dijo Rhonda era cierto, iban a filmar una película en el vecindario. Dijo Gerald.

— Espero que acepten extras. Añadió el señor Green.

— Que bien esta es nuestra oportunidad de aparecer en una película. Dijo emocionado Gerald.

Los automóviles se detuvieron y de inmediato todo el personal a bordo salió, sacando todo su equipo de filmación y pusieron barreras para evitar el paso de los curiosos. El director un hombre obeso con gorra azul y bigote, vestido deportivamente, empezó a dar órdenes a todos los presentes. Al poco tiempo llego una limosina negra, que se estaciono lentamente, de esta bajo Amber Sherman, brillando con luz propia.

— ¡Ahí esta! ¡No puedo creer que este aquí! Grito alguien. Una nube de fans con enormes pancartas recibió a la actriz, eran tantos que parecían un enjambre de abejas, ella se volvió y los saludo con la mano sonriendo angelicalmente. Hubo una gran ovación a la actriz.

Amber fue a hablar con su representante.

— Así que aquí vamos a filmar la siguiente película, me parece perfecto. Comentó Amber con un particular acento europeo, llevando un mechón de cabello rubio hacia atrás de la oreja.

— Estamos montando el escenario, por ahora puedes ir al hotel a descansar, reserve el mejor de la ciudad. Dijo su representante.

— No, ellos estarán ahí gritando como locos, quiero ir a un lugar tranquilo, donde no haya mucha gente. Pidió la actriz.

— Bueno en estos anuncios ahí una casa de huéspedes muy cerca de aquí pero… Dijo su representante sosteniendo una revista.

— Perfecto vamos allá… Quiero descansar un poco antes de empezar a trabajar, asegúrate que nadie sepa que estoy allá. Pidió Amber, perdiéndose entre la multitud de trabajadores y cables.

#_#

Cuando golpearon a la puerta, el abuelo jamás imagino que se trataría de una estrella de Hollywood, ella entro como Pedro por su casa, mientras el representante se presentaba ante el dueño de casa.

— Buenas tardes soy el representante de Amber Sherman, ella quiere hospedarse en su casa de huéspedes - el hombre le dio una tarjeta - queremos que nos de su mejor habitación.

— Eso esta muy bien siga por favor. El abuelo los llevo a la mejor habitación del Sunset Arm, la que estaba en mejor condición de toda la casa, y era perfecta, salvo por un pequeño detalle. Oskar estaba durmiendo en la cama.

— Apaguen la luz, quiero dormir. Murmuró acobijándose. Ante esta desagradable visión Amber decidió echar un vistazo a las demás habitaciones, ninguna fue acogedora. Había una que inclusive tenía el cofre de una momia.

— Esas son todas me temo. Dijo el abuelo

— Habrá que ir a otro lado. Se resignó el hombre. La jovencita se fijo en una habitación en especial que estaba arriba de una escalera.

— ¿Y esa? preguntó Amber.

— Ese es el ático, Amber. Dijo el hombre.

— Oh no, esa es la habitación de mi nieto. Advirtió Phil pero Amber poco caso le hizo y subió las escaleras, abriendo la puerta, encontrándose una acogedora habitación iluminada por una gran claraboya. Ante tan agradable panorama la joven de 13 años se sintió muy bien.

— Lindo lugar, todo un refugio post industrial me gusta, me quedo con esta. Dijo Amber satisfecha.

— No esta en renta. Negó el abuelo. La rubia de larga melena y ojos verdes lo miró de reojo.

— Dale un cheque y que se largue.

El representante le firmo un cheque y se lo dio. Cuando el abuelo vio la cifra quedo transfigurado

— ¡Wow! cósmico, puedes quedarte jovencita no te preocupes por nada. Dijo el abuelo tratando de ocultar su emoción.

— Me quedare dos meses espero que esa cifra sea suficiente. Informó Amber.

— Lo es, tendrás el mejor servicio damisela, no te serviremos las porquerías que normalmente servimos, eres bienvenida a Sunset Arm. Le dio la bienvenida el abuelo y bajó las escaleras besando el cheque con amor.

— Quiero hacer un par de cambios, llama a la nana quiero esta habitación lista en una hora. Ordenó Amber

— Esta bien Amber. El representante corrió a cumplir la encomienda y cerro la puerta. Amber se quedó y miro el espacioso lugar y trono sus nudillos.

— Bien, vamos a darle a esta habitación, el encanto Amber. Se dijo.

#_#

El abuelo paso por alto el hecho de que su nieto le disgustaría que una extraña tomara su habitación, "No hay problema, le cerrare el pico con un par de billetes" le dijo a la abuela cuando ella le preguntó al respecto.

Arnold llego a Sunset Arm, muy cansado, quería llegar a su habitación, lanzarse sobre su sofá plegable y escuchar música el resto de la tarde. Abrió la puerta y esquivó la fila de animales que salieron corriendo a la calle y entro a la casa subiendo las escaleras, directo hacia su santuario.

Al abrir la puerta, su cuarto no estaba, era el cuarto de una niña con papel tapiz rosa y lleno de peluches hasta el techo, Arnold no pudo contener un grito de horror ante tan espeluznante visión.

— ¡¿Que le paso a mi cuarto?! Exclamó alarmado dejando caer sus libros sobre la alfombra de flores. Alguien desde una decorada cama le contesto con un reclamo.

— ¡Que escandaloso eres!… y ¿Que manera de entrar es esa? ¿Que no te enseñaron a llamar a la puerta?

— ¿Quien eres tu y que hiciste con mi cuarto? Preguntó Arnold confundido y enfadado al ver a esa extraña pintándose las uñas en su habitación sin permiso alguno.

— Ah ya veo tu eres el antiguo inquilino de esta habitación - la chica dejo sus esmaltes y saltó de la cama presentándose - soy Amber Sherman la actriz, me quedare aquí los próximos 2 meses hasta que termine mi película.

— ¿En mi habitación? Preguntó el chico con incredulidad.

— Exactamente.

— Pero tiene que haber un error, el abuelo nunca rentaría este lugar.

— Pues ahora es mi habitación - Informó Amber cruzándose de brazos - Así que ¡fuera!

— Pero… ¿y mis cosas?

— Las puse en una caja están al lado de la escalera - La triste imagen de las cosas de Arnold, en una caja no pudo ser mas dramática — solo me quede con esto, pero realmente no sirve para nada.

Amber sostenía el control remoto que controlaba el sonido y las luces de la habitación.

Arnold no podía creer lo que pasaba. Le habían quitado su habitación sin advertencia alguna.

— Si aclaro este lio ¿me devolverás mi cuarto? Preguntó Arnold conservando la calma.

— No hay nada que aclarar, yo pague el anciano extraño acepto eso es todo si tienes alguna queja ve a quejarte con el administrador. Aclaró Amber mirándose las uñas.

— No es todo, ¡este es mi cuarto! Dijo Arnold y se dio la vuelta saliendo de la habitación, iba a recuperarla como diera lugar, así como salvó el vecindario, salvaría su habitación de esa intrusa. Amber se quedo jugueteando con el control maestro de la habitación, las luces comenzaron a moverse

— Ah ¿era para eso? La escucho decir.

#_#

Lo primero que hizo fue ir con su abuelo, lo encontró sacando una botella con leche del refrigerador.

— ¡Abuelo!

El tono de su voz tomó por sorpresa al hombre y se golpeo la cabeza con la parte superior de la nevera.

— ¡Presente! Contestó sacando la cabeza del refrigerador.

— ¡¿Le alquilaste mi habitación a esa actriz de Hollywood?! Preguntó Arnold. El abuelo sabía que era inútil mentirle.

— Si, pero lo hice por una buena razón. Dijo

— ¿Cual? Preguntó Arnold cruzándose de brazos y entornando los ojos y más le valía al abuelo responder algo realmente convincente. Él no soporto la presión y se llevó un brazo a la frente

— Buahh! me ofrecieron dinero, nunca vi tantos ceros seguidos de un 1, que podía hacer ¡solo soy un hombre! El abuelo avanzó tres pasos hacia la nevera como lo haría un actor de cine.

— Como pudiste abuelo. Exclamó su nieto decepcionado.

— Solo son 2 meses chaparro - agregó Phil dejando el drama - además a ti te corresponde una parte.

— ¿Donde voy a dormir? Reclamó Arnold con las palmas hacia arriba.

— Ya encontraremos donde, mira el lado bueno de la situación. Lo animó el abuelo.

— No le veo el chiste abuelo, lo único que veo es que le diste mi habitación a una extraña. Dijo Arnold muy contrariado.

— Vamos Arnold has dejado quedar en tu habitación a peores personas, a Oskar por ejemplo o a ese vago que viajaba al día siguiente y no tenía donde quedarse.

— Si pero yo no quedaba afuera, en la calle. Replicó Arnold.

— Ya acepte el trato - Dijo Phil sirviendo leche en un vaso y lo puso en una bandeja con unas galletas - No es tan malo créeme.

— ¿No? Preguntó Arnold.

— No, en serio, Arnold por favor llévale esto a nuestra huésped - Pidió el abuelo y Arnold gruño disgustado - Sonríe muchacho sonríe, motivado como siempre.

Con toda la paciencia que fue capaz de reunir, Arnold fue hacia la que era su habitación encontrando a Oskar esculcando en la caja donde estaban sus pertenencias.

— ¿Me prestas esto? Dijo sacando una grabadora, Arnold le quito el aparato y lo volvió a tirar a la caja sin agregar una sola palabra.

— Ay que carácter. Dijo el inquilino. El chico subió las escaleras y entro encontrando a la intrusa leyendo una revista de modas, muy cómoda en su cama. Amber lo miro como una reina contemplando un esclavo.

#_#

La primera noche fuera de su habitación fue terrible, no fue divertido dormir con los abuelos, roncaban como focas en la playa. El abuelo lo tiro de la cama, le robo las cobijas y le dio mucho frio, por primera vez en la vida le dieron ganas de llorar. Al siguiente día fue a la casa de su mejor amigo a desahogarse.

— No puedo creer que me haya hecho esto. Alegó Arnold hiendo de un lado para otro en frente de la casa.

— Tranquilo vas a recibir una indemnización ¿no? Dijo Gerald sentado en la escalinata.

— Si pero eso no va a borrar de mi memoria la horrible noche que pase. Dijo Arnold.

— No todo puede ser malo, vamos viejo es Amber Sherman la actriz mas rica y reconocida del mundo y se esta quedando en tu habitación, puedes verla gratis mientras otros tienen que pagar para verla. Dijo Gerald

— Puede tratarse de la mismísima Salma Hayek pero igual me va a molestar - Replicó Arnold deteniéndose por fin- quiero devuelta mi habitación.

— Pero ella parece muy feliz en esta.

— Si no tengo una noche normal de sueño voy a enloquecer, tengo que recuperarla. Dijo.

— ¿Que vas hacer? Ella pago y por adelantado, tendrías que usar medidas extremas para sacarla y viejo no es por echarte flores, pero eres demasiado bueno para hacer maldades, ese trabajo es para alguien con malicia, alguien sin escrúpulos alguien como Helga G. Pataki.

— Ella seria perfecta para esa misión, incluso me podría ayudar pero no esta aquí se fue con su abuela desde el viernes. Dijo Arnold

— Es gracioso es como si Helga hubiera dejado a una suplente para hacerte la vida miserable. Llego a la conclusión Gerald.

— Prefiero a Helga ella no invadiría mi espacio de ese modo. Dijo el chico subestimando a la emblemática Pataki.

— Ten paciencia 2 meses se pasan volando, piensa en que te vas a gastar el dinero cuando te lo den, por fin podrás comprar ese estéreo que tanto querías. Dijo Gerald animándolo.

#_#

Amber se adueño de Sunset Arm, todo se hacia según sus deseos, todos hacían lo que ella pedía, eran las ventajas que daba tener una buena cuenta bancaria, sin embargo no todos servían a Amber con entusiasmo. Arnold no la soportaba, no le caía bien, no solo porque le quito su habitación, sino también porque quiso comerse a su cerdo mascota Abner en un asado americano. Lo salvó dejándolo en casa de Stinky pero aun tenía que lidiar con Amber la insoportable.

Ella lo trataba como a un sirviente, pagándole claro estaba, pero él no quería el dinero, quería su habitación, su universo conocido y quería recuperarlo a cualquier costo, pero no se le ocurría como, tal como dijo Gerald era demasiado bueno para hacer maldades, él no era como Helga o como el abuelo, quienes no tenían ningún inconveniente en hacer maldades para deshacerse de las molestias, se resignó y espero pacientemente a que esos dos largos meses transcurrieran, mientras Amber seguía filmando la película y haciendo su voluntad en Sunset Arm.

Pero Amber se encargo de colmar su paciencia, le pedía cosas y cosas incluso le ordeno lavar a su perro. Un chihuahua temperamental que no hacia otra cosa que morder, Arnold andaba de arriba para abajo atendiendo los caprichos de la actriz con el maldito perro colgando de su camisa.

En contra de su ideología le hubiera dado mucho gusto patear a ese fastidioso animal y también a su dueña. Pero soporto a Amber, hasta una tarde cuando la actriz le lanzó el champú que pidió, mientras estaba en tocador.

— Oye aquí no esta todo lo que te pedí, te pedí claramente champú para cabello rebelde, que niño tan inútil. Le reclamó.

— Escucha, ya estoy harto de esto, si quieres tu estúpido champú búscalo tu misma, ¡yo renuncio! Dijo el chico sublevándose.

— No puedes renunciar trabajas para mi. Advirtió Amber volviéndose a él asombrada de que le estuviera hablando de ese modo.

— Claro que puedo, que todo el mundo haga lo que tu dices no significa que eres dueña del mundo, me largo de aquí - Dijo Arnold saliendo de la habitación, regresando después - ... ¡Y no me gusto tu ultima película era terriblemente plana, predecible y estúpida!

Amber quedo fría, nadie le había hablado de ese modo, solo ese niño con cabeza de balón, su sinceridad fue como un cañón que golpeo su corazón.

— Espera… - Amber se levantó de la silla y fue tras él, Arnold se volvió a ver que quería ahora - espera no te vayas, disculpa mi actitud.

Lo tomó de una mano y lo llevo de regreso al interior de la habitación cerrando la puerta.

— ¿Que quieres ahora? Preguntó Arnold

— No te vayas… - Amber hizo un esfuerzo por recordar su nombre - quiero decirte algo…

— Arnold. Le recordó el chico impaciente.

— Arnold - su nombre se escucho muy particular en la voz de la actriz europea, como el ronroneo de un gato - Arnold tengo que decirte que, nadie había sido tan sincero conmigo, quiero agradecértelo de algún modo.

— Me devuelves mi habitación. Pidió el chico, los ojos brillándole con esperanza.

— Otra cosa, ya te dije que me quedare hasta que termine la película. Replicó Amber. El chico dejo escapar una exclamación de desilusión

— Está bien podrías ser más amable con las personas, ser menos caprichosa.

— Esta bien lo prometo - Amber lo miro de arriba abajo y entorno los ojos - comencemos desde cero amiguito americano ¿Cuántos años tienes?

— 9 pero estoy por cumplir 10. Contestó Arnold un poco mas tranquilo.

— Y ¿tienes novia?

La pregunta tomó desprevenido a Arnold.

— ¿Yo? No... No tengo novia. Respondió.

— Ya veo - La jovencita empezó a anidar un sentimiento totalmente distinto al inicial, se acercó lentamente atraída como un imán - y ¿que tipo de niña te gusta?

— Ah pues no se… El chico no le gusto como le miraba ahora, era como una vampira acechando a su presa, empezó a retroceder seguido por la niña.

— ¿Te gustan rubias o pelirrojas? Preguntó Amber.

— ¿Porque preguntas? Preguntó Arnold confundido, arrinconado contra la puerta.

— Curiosidad.

— ¿Porque? Preguntó. La chica lo encerró con sus brazos

— Porque quiero comenzar una bella amistad contigo. Dijo Amber.

— Me parece una buena idea pero…

Lo que no sabía Arnold es que la chica quería más que una simple amistad

— ¡Dame un beso! Exigió Amber e intento besarlo, pero Arnold fue rápido y se escapo de sus labios.

— ¿Amber que demonios haces? Le reclamó tomando distancias.

— Que crees tonto… quiero darte un beso. Confeso Amber acercándose.

— ¿Por qué? fue lo único que se le ocurrió preguntar.

— ¡Por que crees tonto, por que me gustas! Dijo Amber.

El chico estaba anonadado.

— ¿De veraz?

— Anda tu sientes lo mismo... dilo, di lo que mis oídos quieren oír y luego dame un beso. Pidió Amber rodeándolo moviéndose como una leona.

— Espera Amber, tu eres agradable y todo eso pero no me gustas. Aclaró Arnold.

— ¿No te gusto? - Amber plasmó una cara de tristeza jamás vista - ni siquiera un poquito.

— No, no me gustas. Repitió Arnold.

La chica se dejo caer de rodillas y lagrimas rodaron por sus mejillas.

— ¿Se trata de mi, cierto? - Gimió Amber- por que nadie me quiere.

Su llanto hizo sentir culpable al chico

— No es eso es que…

— Yo solo quería que fuéramos buenos amigos… Amber lloro desconsolada, algo que no pudo soportar Arnold, a él no le gustaba ver a nadie sufrir y menos por su causa, se acercó a ella a consolarla.

— No eres una mala persona eres agradable… Dijo tratando de tranquilizarla.

— ¿De verdad? Preguntó Amber esperanzada dejando de llorar.

— Si de verdad. Dijo Arnold desviando la vista, la chica se lanzó en picada hacia su regazo y se afianzó fuertemente.

— Gracias - Agradeció Amber consolada - déjame agradecer tan hermosas palabras.

Sin que pudiera evitarlo Arnold fue sorprendido por un vehemente beso de Amber quien lo agarró como una leona a una cebra, derribándolo al suelo, por mas que intento no pudo zafarse del abrazo, Amber lo tenía donde lo quería, ahorcajada sobre él, lo siguió besando sin aflojar un solo centímetro. El chico intento escapar por todos los medios de la insistente Amber, pero el flash de una cámara fotográfica lo cegó. Un paparazzi estaba sobre el tragaluz sacando provecho de la situación.

— Wow que portada. Dijo y siguió sacando fotos a diestra y siniestra. Mientras tanto Amber seguía liberando sus emociones como la buena actriz que era.

Alguien llamo a la puerta, la actriz libero del beso a Arnold y sin la menor muestra de agitación preguntó

— ¿Quien?

— Amber ¿puedo pasar? Es importante. Era su representante.

— Que inoportuno, espera un momento cariño me desharé de él y seguiremos. Prometió Amber.

— Pero yo no quiero seguir. Protestó Arnold, Amber sonriente le cerró los labios con la punta de sus dedos

— ¡Shhh! no digas nada cielo actúa natural - Le dijo y se levantó liberándolo - sigue.

El agente entro y no encontró nada fuera lo normal, salvo el chihuahua mordiendo uno de los zapatos del chico, no cabía duda de que Amber Sherman era una profesional.

— ¿Que quieres? Preguntó Amber desde el tocador.

— Aquí esta el libreto de las siguientes escenas quiero que le des un vistazo. El flash de una cámara los distrajo, el paparazzi que tomó la foto desapareció.

— ¿Un paparazzi? Acertó a decir el representante.

— Parece que le he dado buen material a ese pobre diablo. Comentó Amber divertida

— ¿A que te refieres? Quiso saber su representante.

— Espera a ver el periódico mañana, en el saldré con mi nuevo mejor amigo. Dijo señalando al chico que estaba sentado al borde de la silla, tratando de liberarse del molesto perro.

— Pero… iba a replicar Arnold pero el hombre intervino.

— Amber no puedes distraerte en plena película con un romance. Advirtió el representante.

— No voy a distraerme. Dijo Amber

— Pero y si tu carrera se viene a pique, los chismorreos no se harán esperar. Replicó su representante.

— Entonces te despediré y contratare a Arnold es muy bueno en eso. Amber no exageraba con esta afirmación. El chico ya tenía fama como representante de estrellas y políticos.

— Está bien. El hombre miro de reojo a Arnold. El chico estaba desconcertado, no sabía como había resultado metido en ese lio.

— No me mires de ese modo corazón, nadie se va molestar con nosotros. Dijo Amber guiñándole un ojo.

#_#

La actriz hollywoodense se equivocó, Las fotos tomadas por el paparazzi en la azotea de Sunset Arm, fueron publicadas en primera plana en todas las revistas de farándula que llegaron a todos los rincones del país y a manos de una persona en especial. Cuando Helga leyó el titulo "El nuevo amor de Lady María" y vio la fotografía de Arnold y esa actriz barata besándose, bajo la revista y sus pupilas se achicaron hasta parecer puntos, esa fue la tapa, Helga levantó su puño y tomando aire exclamó…

— ¡Aarnoold! Y su grito se escuchó fuera del planeta y sus alrededores, llegando incluso a oídos del chico.

— ¿Escuchaste algo? Le preguntó Arnold a Gerald que estaba a su lado en las escaleras de Sunset Arm.

— No - Negó el chico contemplando la misma revista - tomaron tu mejor ángulo, que candente.

Arnold impaciente le quito la revista

— Dame eso. Dijo y tiro la revista al bote de la basura.

— Tranquilo Romeo. Dijo Gerald.

— No puedo creer en el lio en que me he metido, ahora todo el mundo cree que ella es mi novia. Dijo Arnold, no muy feliz con la situación.

— No es cualquier novia, es Amber Sherman, es un honor, ya me gustaría estar en tus zapatos. Dijo Gerald.

— No te gustaría una vez la conoces, está loca, me beso a la fuerza si no hubiera llegado su representante, no sé que hubiera pasado. Relató Arnold y Gerald se rio.

— Wow esa nena es increíble.

— No sé como voy a salir de esta Gerald ¿Qué debo hacer? Pidió consejo muy preocupado.

— Relájate y disfrútalo. Dijo Gerald.

— Gerald. Replico Arnold. En ese momento llegaron los demás chicos

— Hola Arnold, oye que bien saliste. Comentó Sid.

— Si que suerte tienen algunos - Dijo Stinky y se escucho muy deprimido - alcanzar una estrella como Amber, la dulce Amber, como te envidio compañero.

— No tenemos nada Stinky ella no me gusta. Aclaró Arnold.

— Pero si estaban muy abrazaditos en las fotografías. Dijo Sid

— Si que asco, besaste a una niña. Añadió Harold

— Eso fue un malentendido. Insistió Arnold y entonces la limosina de la actriz apareció y se estaciono, Arnold saltó e iba a correr a dentro de la casa, cuando un grito de la chica lo detuvo Amber salto del automóvil y como una cría corrió hacia Arnold tirándose a sus brazos, derribándolo en la puerta de la casa.

— Amber te dije que no hicieras eso. Le reclamo fastidiado mientras sus amigos se burlaban.

— Oh discúlpame cielo, pero no puedo evitar expresar mi amor por ti. Dijo Amber.

— No lo hagas y menos enfrente de mis amigos, me estas avergonzando. Le pidió de la manera mas atenta.

— No puedes avergonzarte - Amber se levantó - eres mi novio, y tus amigos son mis amigos también, Frank trae helado para todos ahora mismo.

— Siii! Celebraron los chicos, Amber tomó de las manos a Arnold ayudándolo a levantarse.

— Quiero que salgamos juntos. Dijo Amber jaloneándolo.

— Amber pero…

— Vamos pase todos mis compromisos para mas tarde, tengo todo el día para dedicarlo a ti. Amber lo arrastró a la limosina mientras el representante atendía a los chicos.

#_#

La chica lo llevo a los mejores lugares de la ciudad, fueron al acuario y al parque de diversiones, todo gratis pero no era feliz. Amber no se le despegaba ni un segundo permanecía colgada de su brazo y cada vez que podía lo abrazaba y lo besaba, recibiendo un despliegue pirotécnico de cámaras fotográficas por doquier, él ya estaba harto de esa situación. Amber era demasiado intensa e imperativa para cuando iban de regreso en la limosina estaba agotado.

— Solo me falta un lugar por visitar - Amber miraba el mapa de la ciudad y le dio una orden al conductor - da la vuelta aquí.

La limosina hizo una parada en el mirador de Hillwood , el lugar predilecto de adolescentes y recién graduados, al chico se le pusieron los pelos de punta al encontrarse en lugar tan solitario con una niña tan liberal como esa. Amber salió de la limosina y se trepo al techo, el chico la vio desde su lado del auto.

— Sube hay campo para los dos. Le dio la mano y Arnold subió, el metal estaba caliente luego de una jornada completa bajo el sol.

— Gracias fue un día genial. Agradeció el chico

— Lo que sea por complacer a mi chico.

— Amber escucha…

— ¿Que quieres hacer en el futuro? Interrumpió Amber con su cabeza recostada sobre sus brazos.

— ¿Perdón?

— ¿Que quieres hacer de tu vida?

— ¡Ehh! aun no estoy seguro… creo que me espera un futuro en la política o tal vez siga los pasos de mis padres, quiero ser antropólogo o arquitecto.

— ¿Porque no vienes conmigo? Propuso Amber de repente.

— ¿Como?

— Si sería genial, viajas conmigo después de que termine mi película, viajaremos por todo el mundo, primero iríamos a mi ciudad natal ¿Qué te parece Arnold? ¿No es una idea genial?

La proposición de Amber era muy tentadora, no solo conocería el mundo más allá del vecindario sino que tal vez lo ayudaría con su misión secreta. Pero no podía aceptarla, eso seria aprovecharse de Amber.

— Perdona pero no puedo aceptar no quiero dejar el vecindario todavía, ni dejar a mis abuelos solos.

— ¿Porque quieres quedarte en ese gris y triste vecindario? Preguntó ella extrañada incorporándose.

— No es gris ni triste. Replicó Arnold.

— De acuerdo, no es gris, es lindo y no quieres dejarlo todavía, entonces me quedare aquí para siempre. Resolvió Amber sin meditarlo siquiera.

— ¡No! es decir no debes dejar tu carrera de actriz por mí. Dijo Arnold.

— ¿Porque no? me gustas y haría lo que me pidieras sin pensarlo, tengo tantas ganas de hacer todo contigo, que lo arriesgaría todo. Dijo Amber. Esa situación estaba fuera de control, tenía que aclarar todo de una buena vez.

— Amber no quiero lastimarte pero creo que te has hecho una película que no es, sé que crees que me gustas pero no es así de hecho…

— De hecho… lo animo ella a seguir.

— No te soporto. Dijo Arnold sinceramente.

— ¿No me soportas? - Repitió Amber entendiendo todo, pero pese al gran golpe recibido en el corazón, supo con eso que no tenía ningún sentido seguir con esa farsa - Entiendo, creo que me deje llevar por mis sentimientos insensatos.

La actriz se mostro inexpresiva y se giro sobre el techo, saltando al suelo y sin mas se subió a la limosina.

— Arranca. Ordenó y el conductor no dudo en obedecer. El coche arranco a toda velocidad con Arnold sobre el techo, este cayó al suelo, por suerte no se lastimo,

Amber lo abandono y no se molestó en regresar, Arnold se quedo ahí en medio de la nada en compañía del aullido de los lobos.

— Que idiota soy, le hubiera terminado en el vecindario. Se dijo.

#_#

Cuando regreso al vecindario ya era de noche, todo estaba muy oscuro y nublado, entro a la casa y fue a su habitación con la esperanza de encontrar a Amber, pero al abrir la puerta se encontró con su universo conocido, su estéreo, su sofá plegable e incluso su reloj de "Oye Arnold" estaba de vuelta en su respectivo lugar, fue como si nada hubiera pasado, lo único que permanecía de Amber era el olor, un perfume de fresas inundaba el lugar.

— Parece que te deshiciste de ella. Comentó Gerald apareciendo detrás de él.

— Si eso parece. Murmuró Arnold.

— ¿Fuiste muy duro?

— Creo que si.

— Al menos te volvió tu habitación, aunque huele terriblemente a perfume de niñas. Dijo Gerald.

— Eso es fácil de solucionar - Resolvió Harold uniéndose al grupo y ambiento el lugar con uno de sus gases - listo ya no es territorio de niñas

— No es necesitaba tu ayuda Harold. Dijo Arnold aburrido.

#_#

No extraño mucho de ella, ni siquiera sus abrazos sin embargo Amber Sherman se encargo de que su recuerdo fuera imborrable. En cuanto rompió relaciones con Arnold, la noticia se esparció como pólvora en todos los noticiarios, el titular era "Amber y su fugaz amor de 3 días con un chico desconocido" No se conocieron mayores detalles pero si se conocieron muchos detalles sobre la cancelación de la película, Amber se negó a seguir filmando la película en el vecindario. El director no tuvo de otra que cambiar de locación, no le disgusto mucho eso fue bueno para la película pero si causo disgusto entre los vecinos, muchos iban a salir como extras, Oskar incluso ya había asegurado un cheque pero ante la cancelación todos quedaron fuera.

— ¿Pero que fue lo que le disgusto? Preguntó una periodista cuando la caravana estaba por partir como gitanos a otras tierras.

— Ya tenemos lo que necesitamos de este oscuro y lúgubre vecindario. Dijo el director, pero la entrevista no causo tanto disgusto como la de Amber.

— Pueden agradecerle a su amiguito Arnold esta decisión - dijo Amber - él me mostro la amable hospitalidad americana.

Y no fue único comentario al respecto. En internet Amber escribió en su muro personal." Me rompió el corazón, no sabía que los americanos eran tan crueles, estoy muy triste" Hay que decir que el comentario de la actriz tuvo un efecto atroz, Los fanáticos de Amber, que se contaban por legiones, empezaron a pedir la cabeza de quien lastimo a su diosa, y no solo ellos empezaron a odiar a Arnold si no también el vecindario, todos estaban molestos con el chico. Amber había hecho que todos lo odiaran. La peor parte vino después.

La abuela estaba limpiando escuchando música en su walkman, cuando una lluvia de golpes azoto la puerta, ella se quito los audífonos y luego vio a su nieto entrar cubierto por completo en salsa roja, los fanáticos lo agarraron a tomatazos en la entrada de Sunset Arm.

— ¿Que paso Hamlet no les gusto la obra?

— No abuela… es la venganza de Amber, ella apuesto a todo el mundo contra mí. Dijo Arnold muy aburrido, quitándose las cascaras del cabello - ¿que voy hacer? Ahora todos me odian, Amber me declaro la guerra.

— La guerra contra las mujeres se gana corriendo - Dijo ella - eso no va acabar hasta que Europa este contenta. Eso mismo le dijo Gerald.

Eso no era muy motivador, estaba solo, incluso el abuelo estaba enfadado. El jugoso cheque reboto y lo dejo con las manos vacías. Así que como todos no quería verlo. El niño subió las escaleras y se paró frente a la puerta, escurriendo salsa roja.

— Abuelo sigues molesto conmigo, necesito tu ayuda. La única respuesta que recibió fue la cisterna bajando, luego la puerta se abrió y Phil salió con una expresión orgullosa.

— Solo un poquito como veraz no todos los días se tiene un cheque con más de tres cifras en las manos.

— Lo siento abuelo.

— No te disculpes enano, no pudiste evitar romperle el corazón a esa actriz antes de que se terminara la película.

— Pero se ha vengado ha hecho, que todos me odien. Dijo Arnold muy aburrido alzando los brazos.

— Yo hubiera hecho lo mismo si hubiera tenido el poder para hacerlo, ah pero no te alarmes ese tipo de cosas pasa todos los días, un día eres el héroe que salva el vecindario y al siguiente todo el barrio te esta persiguiendo con antorchas y lanzas para acabar contigo, yo a la cabeza de la procesión - el abuelo estiro su espalda hacia atrás - pero no te preocupes la gente pronto olvidara y yo también olvidare ese cheque de mil dólares.

— Abuelo en realidad eran… cuando el chico corrigió la cifra el anciano se giro sobre sus talones y se encerró en el baño, empezando a gritar y a regañar como lo haría un abuelo normal pero no a su nieto sino al excusado, Arnold aburrido bajo la cabeza y siguió de largo, hacia su único refugio en ese momento. Su habitación.

— ¡Ay no! exclamó al encontrar su habitación llena de basura igual que él. Alguien muy malo (un fanático) había desocupado el camión entero sobre el recinto.

#_#

Arnold cansado con la situación decidió enfrentar a la raíz del problema, Amber. Ella aun no había abandonado la ciudad, logro ubicarla en un prestigioso hotel en el centro de la ciudad, no tuvo ningún problema para verla, solo tuvo que decir su nombre para que ella aceptara la entrevista, la encontró en su suite, en una bata rosa y una copa en la mano, con cilindros en el cabello.

— Oh Arnold me alegra verte ¿Qué tal la vida como paria?

— No es divertida - Dijo él - después de tu entrevista las cosas me han ido fatal.

— Es el poder de los medios, mi cielo, es muy fácil y divertido destruir a alguien en vivo y en directo.

— Amber solo vine a decirte algo - el chico tomó aire y continuo - disculpa si te lastime no quise hacerlo.

Ella pareció impasible con sus palabras.

— ¿Quieres suplicar reivindicación? Preguntó

— No, solo quiero pedir perdón por lo dicho.

— Arnold tu sinceridad es una de tus mayores virtudes y la vez el mayor de tus defectos, no basta con que pidas perdón.

— ¿No? Preguntó y ella paseo por la habitación tomando una muñeca rusa que estaba sobre una de las mesas.

— ¿Sabes que es esto? Esto es una matroska - la abrió y dentro de esta había otra igual pero mas pequeña - al final hay una muñeca diminuta y es la representación de mi pequeño pero invaluable corazón, que tu lo despreciaste, por eso no basta pedir perdón.

— De verdad lo lamento mucho, pero no encuentro como remediar eso.

— No rechaces el amor de Larissa. Dijo Amber

"Larissa" era el verdadero nombre de la actriz.

— Eso seria mentir. Dijo Arnold.

— Americanos -dijo Amber con desprecio - siempre están buscando el amor en formas que este nunca adopta, en lugares donde no puede existir y despreciando el amor que tienen ante si. Una verdadera lastima, pero en fin la vida continua, ya no tenemos de que mas hablar, conoces la salida, no dejes que la puerta te golpee al salir… ¡chao!

Amber lo despidió con su mano. El chico sin más remedio se retiro

— ¿No me soportas o te conservas para alguien en especial? La inesperada pregunta de Amber lo hizo detenerse de inmediato.

— No te importa. Contestó Arnold mirándola de reojo antes de que la puerta se cerrara. Dejando a la actriz enfadada.

#_#

El chico abandono el hotel y se encontró con Stinky.

— Caray Arnold, no esperaba encontrarte aquí. Dijo.

— Trate de arreglar las cosas pero no pude.

— Que suerte tienes, la actriz mas famosa te amo y ahora te odia.

— No es un honor créeme Stinky.

Sorpresivamente Amber salió del hotel a toda velocidad, arreglada y lista para matar.

— ¡Que clase de respuesta altanera es esa! - Le reclamó Amber- solo eres un tonto niño retrasado.

— ¡Oiga! no le hable de ese modo, Arnold es un tonto pero es un buen amigo. Intervino Stinky en defensa de Arnold. Amber se quedo helada, nadie le había hablado de ese modo antes y mucho menos un chico del campo.

— Creo que no nos conocemos ¿quien eres? Preguntó Amber retomando el control.

— Soy Stinky Peterson señorita y era su mas fiel admirador pero después de que vi como le hablo a mi mejor amigo, pues ya no lo soy tanto. Sus palabras fueron como carabinas disparando a su corazón.

— Oh disculpa mi actitud, no quise ser grosera con Arnold - dirigió su mirada hacia Arnold - disculpa por favor mi comportamiento.

— ¡Ah si esta mejor! Dijo Stinky. La chica sonriente se acercó.

— Comencemos de nuevo, soy Amber Sherman, la actriz - ella extendió su mano al frente - ¿y tu?

— Soy Stinky.

— lindo nombre, bueno quiero que seamos amigos - ella se le colgó del brazo - quiero entablar contigo una bella amistad.

— Ándale me gusta ese plan. Dijo Stinky emocionado.

— Vamos te invito un helado. Ambos se fueron olvidándose de Arnold. Al parecer Amber encontró a otro a quien molestar. El chico metió sus manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta y se alejó del hotel topándose con una figura familiar al llegar a la esquina.

— ¿Que haces aquí cabeza de balón? Era Helga, venía con un morral en la espalda y con aspecto de haber viajado en la parte de atrás de un camión durante horas.

— Helga volviste - dijo Arnold alegrándose de verla y sin dudarlo fue con ella y la abrazó - te extrañe mucho.

La Pataki luego del shock inicial, sonrió perdida en el horizonte, pero en lugar de empujarlo como normalmente hacía, sacó una libreta y un lápiz de la chaqueta y pasando sus brazos alrededor del chico escribió la palabra "cancelado" bajo un titulo en rojo que decía "operación oso de plata" guardo las cosas en su bolsillo y añadió.

— ¡¿En serio?! ¡¿No me digas?! Preguntó con todo el sarcasmo del universo.

Continuara…

Mucha gracias a todos por leer esta historia...


	9. Hellgirl

Hellgirl

Por cosas del destino, Helga terminó convirtiéndose en una súper heroína, como aquellas que salen en las historietas. Todo empezó al final de la jornada escolar, Helga iba camino a tomar el autobús recitando su soliloquio a su gran amor, cuando una maleta golpeo su cabeza, interrumpiéndola. Helga se volvió furibunda y se fijó en la escena que sucedía en el callejón. Un grupillo de tres chicos tomaba por asalto a un chico pecoso de tercer grado. En otras circunstancias, Helga se hubiera limitado a seguir de largo pero no había cosa que la molestara más, que ser interrumpida mientras expresaba su amor por Arnold, sin meditar la niña entro en la pelea y sin importar que fueran niños, les dio una paliza, dejando admirado al pecoso y dientón niño, él no veía a la niña del moño rosa, él veía a una heroína justiciera que ayudaba a los desprotegidos.

Helga luego de poner a los abusones en su lugar, se fue sin detenerse. El niño se quedó ahí durante un largo rato cautivado.

Al siguiente día el niño relató lo que vio a todos sus compañeros quienes atentos lo escuchaban.

— Era bonita y muy agresiva, nadie se le acercaba, aunque eran enormes ella no se dejó, los dejo tirados en el suelo. El niño exagero un poco, ninguno de los niños atacantes era más grande que la heroína desconocida.

— ¡Oh! ¿Y no dijo cómo se llamaba?

— No, solo sé que estaba rodeada por las llamas, daba miedo verla era como una diabla como una diabla de ojos azules.

— Hellgirl. Dijo uno de los niños.

— Si, ese sería el nombre apropiado para describirla como una niña demonio. Dijo el pecoso.

— Pero si es una niña demonio ¿por qué te ayudo?

— Tal vez para que le devuelva el favor… - dijo el chiquillo y se espantó - oh no ahora tengo que darle algo a Hellgirl por ayudarme.

— Si o te castigara. Dijo su compañero.

Una leyenda se tejió en ese momento alrededor de Hellgirl y se esparció como pólvora por toda la escuela 118, llegando a oídos de Helga quien divertida con el asunto decidió sacarle partido, decidió comunicarse con el niño utilizando un radio de corto alcance, el cual puso en la maleta del chico sin que nadie se diera cuenta y el cual activo cuando el niño lo encontró.

— Hola soy Hellgirl.

— ¿Cómo te metiste en la radio? Preguntó el chico sin entender.

— ¿Como que como lo hice? ¡Soy Hellgirl, niño tonto!

— ¡Perdón! Se disculpó el niño.

— Dejemos las preguntas estúpidas para después, ahora escucha, es hora que me pagues el favor, quiero que dejes una bolsa de dulces al lado del contenedor de basura y luego te alejes sin mirar atrás ¿entendiste? Fue la petición de Hellgirl.

— ¿De qué tipo de dulces quieres?

— Chocolates… los quiero para las tres de la tarde ¿se entendió?

— ¡Si Hellgirl! Acató el chico sin rechistar y de inmediato fue a hacer el encargo. A la tres luego de asegurarse de que no había nadie cerca Helga fue a la parte trasera del contenedor y encontró una caja de chocolates.

— ¡Hhmm! Interesante negocio. Dijo ella destapando la caja y lanzó el primer dulce de chocolate a la boca.

°O°

Helga incursiono en el mundo de los vengadores anónimos. Hizo un traje para mantener su identidad como Helga a salvo, vistió un vestido de arandela, una peluca color rosa y un antifaz. Hellgirl había nacido, la vengativa y traviesa demonia que cumplía venganzas a cambio de golosinas. Los clientes como los llamo ella no se hicieron esperar, niños la mayoría de segundo y tercer grado empezaron a convocarla, escribiéndole a su correo electrónico (Hellgirl ) ella contestaba los llamados cumpliendo venganzas, las cuales iban desde bromas inofensivas hasta bromas más crueles. En poco tiempo Hellgirl se volvió una celebridad oculta en las tinieblas, una leyenda urbana de venganza.

Un par de días después, Helga andaba por la calle bostezando, estaba cansada luego de hacer horas extras fraguando una venganza contra Mary Margaret, una chica vanidosa de sexto grado, cuando reparo en la presencia del chico que le movía el suelo, al otro lado de la acera, estaba Arnold. Él caminaba junto con su inseparable amigo Gerald.

— ¡Oh Arnold! No he tenido tiempo de dedicarte frases de amor desde que me convertí en Hellgirl… extraño hacerlo pero el deber me llama, ahora vivo en el oscuro mundo de los héroes y villanos… ella iba a seguir cuando vio algo inusual. Un par de grandulones les cerraron el paso a los chicos y a empujones los arrastraron a un callejón. Helga los siguió para ver cuáles eran las intenciones de los grandulones, Atravesó la calle y vio que los grandulones los llevaban ante su jefe un chico en traje y corbata que lucía al mejor estilo de los caporagines del padrino.

— Me alegra verlos chicos espero que mis muchachos no los hayan asustado. Se disculpó el chico de antemano, era uno de los caporagines del gran Gino, quien controlaba la parte oeste del vecindario, su nombre era Baccio.

— ¿Tienes algún problema con nosotros? Preguntó Arnold, no muy feliz de estar ahí.

— Bueno veraz tengo un asunto pendiente con Gerald. Explicó Baccio.

— ¿Conmigo? Preguntó Gerald confundido, mientras Arnold se volvía a verlo.

— Si para ultimar los detalles de la paga.

— ¿Cuál paga? yo no he sacado ningún préstamo contigo. Protestó Gerald.

— No, pero tu hermanita si y no pudo pagar así que nos vimos en la obligación de arreglar contigo.

— ¿Que Timberly hizo qué?

— Pidió los servicios de Gino y se los dimos pero después no supo cómo pagarnos, así que me dijo que tú respondías así que estimado Gerald, Gino quiere su plata.

— Timberly, ¿Cómo pudo hacer esto? - se preguntó Gerald - y ¿cuánto te debe?

— 50 dólares.

— ¡¿Cuánto?! Corearon ambos

— 50 dólares y los quiero en efectivo y ¡ya!

— Y ¿dónde voy a sacar tanto?

— Ese no es mi problema, ya he tenido bastante paciencia con esa niñita, quiero mi dinero.

— No tengo esa cantidad. Dijo Gerald.

— Así están las cosas Gerald o me pagas o me veré en la penosa necesidad de cobrarte de manera poco ortodoxa. Advirtió Baccio.

— Espera, no hay que llegar a esos extremos, tratemos de aclarar las cosas. Atajo Arnold.

— Eso estoy tratando de hacer, quiero arreglar las cosas de manera pacífica, charlando, evitando recurrir a tener que partirle las piernas a Gerald…

— Exactamente... dijo Arnold de acuerdo con Baccio, cruzándose de brazos.

— O a ti Arnold. Aclaro el mafioso.

— Oye no espera… dijo Arnold al caer en cuenta que también estaba en peligro.

— Lo único que sé - lo señaló Baccio - es que ustedes no se van de aquí hasta que me paguen.

— No vamos a pagarte, no puedes obligarnos. Replico Gerald y se cruzó de brazos.

— ¡¿Ah no?! ¿Cómo qué no? Preguntó Baccio y entonces uno de los secuaces lo sujetaron por los hombros.

A la distancia escondida tras los botes de basura Helga vio todo y supo que Arnold estaba en problemas.

— Arnold está en peligro esto es un trabajo para… - Helga alzo su puño - para la policía, yo me voy a mi casa.

Helga dio vuelta a la esquina y luego se devolvió.

— No puedo intervenir, Arnold ya descubrió mi identidad secreta una vez, puede volver hacerlo, por otro lado le van a partir las piernas, pero y si me descubre otra vez… ¿qué debo hacer? - Se asomó y vio que uno de los grandulones levantó a Gerald en lo alto y el otro amenazaba a Arnold - ¡al demonio el código de honor! mi amado me necesita.

Y como lo haría Superman, Helga corrió a la primera cabina de teléfono que encontró y entro luego de quitar a una señora que estaba a punto de hacer uso de esta y se transformó en Hellgirl la heroína, ella salió solemnemente a cumplir su misión mientras la dama la observaba desconcertada. Uno de los grandulones estaba a punto de golpear a Gerald, cuando de repente la tapa de un bote de la basura le impacto en la cabeza dejándolo fuera de combate, soltando a Gerald su compañero desconcertado buscó al culpable, cuando fue golpeado por dos tapas metálicas a ambos lados de la cabeza, Baccio asombrado retrocedió topándose con una silueta más alta que él y endemoniadamente atemorizante, él se dio la vuelta y la diabla lo saludo.

— ¡Hola! ¡Adiós! Dijo Hellgirl moviendo la mano y antes de que Baccio reaccionara le dio un puñetazo en toda la nariz que lo dejo tirado en el suelo viendo muchas estrellas. Hellgirl satisfecha se sacudió las manos mientras su cola se enroscaba en el aire.

— ¡No lo puedo creer! ¡Las habladurías eran ciertas! Exclamó Gerald sorprendido. Hellgirl se en crispo cuando la mirada de Arnold reparo en ella. Helga sintió que la reconoció. Ella fue incapaz de articular palabra y se fue de ahí, antes de que empezaran las preguntas.

— ¡Espera! Arnold se preguntó quién diablos era ese personaje, que actuaba tan loco como el hombre mono.

— No puedo creerlo la malvada Hellgirl nos ayudó. Dijo Gerald levantándose

— ¿Hellgirl?

— Si una vengadora que hace venganzas a cambio de golosinas, es real yo creí que era un cuento inventado por los de tercero. Dijo Gerald.

— Tengo que agradecerle. Resolvió Arnold y fue tras ella.

— ¡Espera Arnold! Le dijo Gerald, pero el chico ya iba lejos.

°O°

Hellgirl se detuvo y se escondió en las escaleras de un callejón y emocionada sacó su relicario besándolo con dulzura.

— Mi corazón late de emoción, te he salvado como lo haría la mujer maravilla, me sentí como Superman salvando a Luisa Lane, me sentí poderosa, una poderosa heroína, pero mi satisfacción más grande es que no te paso nada, no hubiera tolerado que esos malvados te hubieran lastimado… ¡oh mi amado! Recito Hellgirl. En ese momento el chico le cogió la pista y la encontró y se acercó silenciosamente, sorprendiéndose de ver que ella sostenía un relicario cuya fotografía no pudo apreciar.

— ¿Que hubieras hecho si supieras mi identidad secreta? ¿Qué hubieras dicho amado mío? ¿Te sorprenderías que un demonio te amara como te amo yo? ¿Qué contestarías a eso?

— Ho… hola.

— ¿Dirías hola? ¿Qué extraña respuesta? - Dijo Hellgirl distraídamente - momento… ¿Desde cuándo mi relicario contesta mis soliloquios? Hellgirl levantó la mirada y giro la cabeza, encontrándose con Arnold. Al verlo salto hacia la pared, dando un grito.

— Lo siento no quise asustarte.

— ¿Quee haces aquí? Preguntó asustada sin saber si la escucho o vio el relicario o descubrió su identidad secreta o todas a la vez.

— Quería darte las gracias por ayudarnos. Dijo Arnold.

— Ah bueno para eso estoy aquí para salvar a pobres diablos como tú. Dijo Hellgirl tratando de recobrar la compostura, cambiando la voz. Arnold se quedó viéndola pareciéndole familiar.

— Perdón… ¿te conozco?

— No, no, no me conoces soy… un producto de tu imaginación. Dijo ella y trato de eludirlo deslizándose por la pared.

— ¡Si yo te conozco! Dijo Arnold y le apunto con el dedo.

— No, no me conoces nunca nos hemos visto. Negó Hellgirl tratando de huir.

— Yo creo que sí. Insistió Arnold. Hellgirl tenía que escapar antes de que fuera tarde.

— ¡No es una coincidencia y nada más! - y ella cambio su expresión de espantó por una de sorpresa - oh por dios mira allá en el cielo ¡es Superman!

— ¿Donde? Preguntó Arnold inocentemente y volvió la vista hacia donde señalaba ella, cayendo en cuenta después de lo tonto que fue, Hellgirl se esfumo en cuanto el aparto la vista.

°O°

Hellgirl corrió por los laberinticos callejones de la ciudad y se detuvo exhausta en la mitad de uno.

— ¡Casi me descubre! Dijo sin aire y entonces lo vio aparecer dando la vuelta aún estaba persiguiéndola - ¿pero qué demonios?

Hellgirl se colgó de la escalera y subió, una vez arriba, siguió los movimientos del chico, Arnold la siguió entrando al edificio.

— ¡Olvidaba lo insistente que es este infeliz! Dijo Hellgirl y corrió por la azotea encontrándose sin escapatoria, se vio en problemas, si era acorralaba, volvería a pasar lo mismo que sucedió en Industrias Futuro y ella no quería eso, Arnold seguramente había visto su relicario. Desesperadamente busco una salida, diviso que el escape más cercano era la azotea del edificio siguiente, separada por un metro de distancia, una distancia considerable para pasar de un salto. Hellgirl tomó el riesgo, tomó impulso y a la vez que Arnold llegaba, Hellgirl corrió y saltó majestuosamente hacia el otro lado, cayendo en el suelo estrepitosamente. Adolorida se levantó risueña, frotándose la cabeza.

— ¿Que vas hacer torpe cabeza de balón? Se preguntó burlonamente más su sonrisa desapareció, cuando el chico hizo puente con una tabla que encontró la cual lo ayudo a pasar el estrecho abismo muy fácilmente.

— ¡Ou! Exclamó Hellgirl y se echó a correr. Directo hacia la orilla donde tendría que saltar nuevamente o enfrentar a Arnold pero vio que tenía oportunidad de escapar, se afianzó a una soga que estaba atada a un tubo que se extendía por encima de la calle y se balanceo hacia el otro lado, lamentablemente le fallo el tiro y terminó estrellándose contra la pared contraria, afortunadamente cayó sobre una camión que estaba estacionado en ese momento y transportaba espuma, amortiguándole la caída El vehículo arrancó y se alejó lentamente. El chico la vio alejarse mofándose de él.

— ¡Lero! ¡Lero! ¡No me atrapaste! Le decía Hellgirl desde la distancia.

— ¡Solo quería hablar! Le gritó Arnold molestó desde la azotea.

°O°

Luego de ese encuentro, Hellgirl se escondió en su base secreta por un tiempo, temerosa de que su identidad peligrara, Helga temía que Arnold la hubiera reconocido, sin embargo cuando se vieron en la escuela no pasó nada anormal, salvo por el hecho de ni él ni Gerald hablaron nada de incidente del callejón (por cuestión de honor) y el hecho de que el cabeza de balón estaba suspirando como un tonto, aunque esa no era ninguna novedad, pero Helga sintió un gran alivio, al parecer su identidad seguía a salvo, podría seguir con su profesión tranquilamente y así fue hasta que recibió en su buzón de correo, un mensaje.

De: Zenboy

Para: Hellgirl

Asunto: Un trabajo…

Estimada Hellgirl,

Tengo un trabajo para ti,

Eres la más indicada pero no puedo decir más detalles por correo.

Si decides responder a mi petición te espero

En las Marsopas a las 7:00 pm en la parte de atrás del carrusel.

Te hago un adelanto, está escondido dentro de la lavadora

Abandonada en el campo Gerald, el resto te lo daré después de que hagas el trabajo.

Te estaré esperando.

Sinceramente,

Zenboy

Un mensaje sin mayores detalles y había algo tras ese mensaje, algo extraño, nadie le había pedido una cita en persona.

— ¿Quién demonios es Zenboy? Me late que es una trampa pero a la vez podría ser un trabajo serio, tal vez deba investigar un poco.

Helga bajo la identidad de Hellgirl se comunicó por teléfono con Eugene y le ordenó que fuera a ver que había en la lavadora abandonada. Eugene le hizo caso y fue a investigar, abrió la lavadora y una araña salió corriendo. El chico grito como una mujer y empezó a saltar como loco.

— Diablos si quieres algo bien hecho, tienes que hacerlo tú mismo. Dijo Helga y dejo el asunto de ese tamaño, decidiendo acudir a su cita con Zenboy.

Esa noche fue al parque de las Marsopas cerca al muelle 15 minutos antes de la cita, no vio nada sospechoso.

— Tal vez va en serio ¿Qué debo hacer? Rayos debí pedirle a mi Alfred que averiguara quién diablos era ese tal Zenboy… en fin creo que lo enfrentare, si es una trampa, no sabe con quién se la está viendo.

Helga se escondió en la caseta de controles del carrusel y se transformó en Hellgirl, dirigiéndose hacia donde la esperaban. Al llegar no encontró a nadie.

— Bueno será mejor que no me haga esperar. Dijo luego de un par de segundos cuando una silueta se le acercó por la espalda. Hellgirl se giró sobre sus talones al sentir la presencia, no se sorprendió mucho al encontrar a Arnold.

— Ya decía yo…

— Me da gusto que hayas venido. Dijo él.

— Así que tú eras Zenboy, debí suponerlo desde un principio. Dijo Hellgirl palmeándose la frente con su mano.

— Si soy Zenboy cuando me dijeron que respondías por correo electrónico no pudo evitar escribirte. Dijo Arnold y ella sonrió.

— Muy listo, pero no voy a perder tiempo aquí. Dijo Hellgirl y le dio la espalda e iba a marcharse pero no pudo hacerlo, la sujetaron por su cola de diabla

— No te voy a dejar ir hasta que me digas quien eres. Advirtió el niño. Hellgirl se dio la vuelta liberando su cola.

— ¿Por qué tanto interés? Preguntó ella.

— Soy muy curioso.

— Aja eso ya lo sé, pero no tengo ninguna intención de revelarte mi identidad.

— Eres alguien que yo conozco y voy a salir de la duda.

— Escucha enano cabezón, si sabes mi identidad secreta entonces no tendré otro remedio que eliminarte. Dijo Hellgirl y sus palabras tomaron por sorpresa a Arnold. Ella sonrió al dominar la situación.

Entonces fue cuando el resplandor de una linterna la cegó, se cubrió la cara con el brazo y entonces alguien la sorprendió por la espalda aferrándola de gancho, Hellgirl no pudo liberarse estaba totalmente a la merced del grandulón.

— ¿Qué demonios? ¡Suéltame infeliz! Dijo Hellgirl pataleando en el aire. Mientras Baccio hizo su aparición.

— ¡Bien hecho! - Felicitó acercándose - debo agradecer a mi buen amigo Arnold por ayudarme a atrapar a la mítica Hellgirl.

Al escuchar esto Hellgirl dejo de patalear.

— ¿Me traicionaste? Preguntó ella sin poder creerlo.

— ¡No! Negó el chico.

— Si él no te hubiera citado aquí no hubiéramos podido atraparte querida, el gran Gino estará complacido. Dijo Baccio satisfecho.

— Arnold, ¡Eres un judas! Le gritó Hellgirl encolerizada alzando su puño.

— Bueno y ahora que estas en nuestras manos, tengo que cobrarte por haberme golpeado. Dijo Baccio.

— Desgraciado quítame las manos de encima. Dijo Hellgirl pero el grandulón, no aflojaba un solo centímetro.

— Lo primero que vamos a hacer es quitarte la máscara quiero saber quién se ha metido en mis negocios. Dijo Baccio. Ante esta amenaza Hellgirl se espanto

— ¡No otra vez! Rogo ella.

— Sostenla bien quiero ver su cara. Pidió Baccio dirigiéndose hacia ella, Arnold intento ayudarla pero fue flanqueado por otro de los esbirros de Baccio.

— Hellgirl… dijo preocupado. Cuando Baccio estaba por alcanzarla Hellgirl intento liberarse una vez más y en su forcejeo le dio un cabezazo al sujeto que la sostenía, él la soltó llevándose las manos a la cara y ella lo hizo caer al suelo y luego se fue a por Baccio el cual se cubrió la cara ante la visión de un golpe, más cuando volvió la vista, Hellgirl no estaba se había escapado junto con Arnold.

°O°

Hellgirl se escondió tras un cargamento de cajas y ahí se detuvo a recuperar el aliento.

— Estuvo muy cerca… dijo agachada con sus manos sobre las rodillas. No había terminado de descansar cuando llego Arnold.

— ¡Otra vez tú! Le grito ella no muy contenta de verlo.

— Espera por favor escúchame. Suplicó Arnold.

— ¿Sobre qué? ¿Sobre el arte de traicionar y otros males? Lo enfrento Hellgirl dispuesta a darle una paliza. Arnold se acercó a ella, cosa que no era buena idea, ella comenzó a buscar algo desesperadamente.

— Que buscas…

— ¡Algo con que matarte! Contestó Hellgirl buscando un objeto contundente.

— Sé que no se ve bien pero te juro que no fue mi intención, debieron seguirme y no me di cuenta, en ningún momento quise hacer algo malo contra ti. Se explicó.

— ¿Y tú crees que voy a creerte? Replicó Hellgirl.

— De verdad créeme. Dijo Arnold y dio otro paso, Hellgirl lo miro a los ojos. El brillo de sus orbes verdes la convenció por completo, no pudo evitar hacer una tonta sonrisa de enamorada.

— Ok te creo, porque no creerle a alguien de corazón puro y tonto como tú - el chico arqueo las cejas - solo por hoy te perdonare la vida.

— Gracias. Ambos sonrieron una vez aclarado el asunto.

— ¡No se sientan tan tranquilos! Advirtió una voz y entonces vieron aparecer a Baccio en escena y también lo hicieron sus guardaespaldas quienes rodearon a la heroína.

— Esto ya está comenzando a parecer a uno de esos capítulos del Batman de los 60 - dijo Hellgirl con media sonrisa - yo me encargo muñeco, tu solo observa.

— Pero… trató de replicar Arnold más Hellgirl no se quedó a escucharlo fue a luchar con los dos rufianes, a quienes les dio una paliza, gracias a su entrenamiento en jiu jitsu, Baccio enfadado con el resultado, busco desquite, se fijó en una red cargada de pescado que estaba suspendida en el aire justo sobre la cabeza de Arnold, buscó la cuerda que la sostenía y sacó un cuchillo, tomando la cuerda.

— ¡Oye Arnold! - lo llamo y el chico se volvió a él - ¿No crees que estás en el lugar equivocado?

— ¿Qué? preguntó confundido, sin saber qué quiso decir. Hellgirl se dio cuenta de que tramaba Baccio y tras quitarse de encima al grandulón corrió antes de que fuera tarde.

— ¡Cuidado! Grito estirando su mano. Baccio cortó la cuerda. La carga se precipito a tierra, la tragedia parecía inminente pero por una milésima de segundo Hellgirl logro salvar a Arnold y rodaron por el suelo chocando contra una torre de cajas, el golpe las hizo tambalear haciendo bailar una caja pequeña que estaba en la cúspide.

— ¿Estás bien? Preguntó Arnold atolondrado.

— Si estoy bien. Dijo ella furiosa y asustada entonces él se quedó mirándola pero no pudo decir nada, la caja pequeña le cayó encima y solo vio estrellas, Arnold quedo inconsciente en los brazos de Hellgirl, ella dejo a su amado en el suelo y se puso de pie cerrando los puños.

— Hay dos cosas que no tolero en la vida - le dijo Hellgirl acercándose lentamente - una es la idiotez humana, la otra es que se metan con Arnold, tu cometiste ambas y lo vas a lamentar.

— ¡No me asustas! - Aseguró Baccio y sacó una pistola. Hellgirl se detuvo de inmediato - da un paso más y eres historia.

Ella no se amedranto y siguió adelante, el niño disparo. El impacto dio en el hombro de Hellgirl, ella chillo pero no vio sangre, resultó ser una pistola de balines, entonces ella siguió su marcha imparable, Baccio volvió a jalar el gatillo y varios impacto dieron en el blanco pero Hellgirl siguió adelante, llenándose más y más de odio, Baccio estaba aterrorizado, Hellgirl pronto le dio alcance y rodeo al niño con su cola.

— ¡Nadie se mete con Arnold! Advirtió ella rodeada de un aura rosa y Baccio trago saliva.

°O°

La venganza de Hellgirl fue terrible, ella lo colgó en el gancho por los calzoncillos y lo dejo suspendido en el aire. Fue el más magistral de los calzones chinos de la historia y mientras Baccio se quejaba y chillaba. La diablesa fue con su amado y lo sacó de ese lugar.

Al poco tiempo llego el gran Gino y encontró a su secuaz humillado y derrotado.

— Decepcionante muy decepcionante. Dijo Gino con las manos atrás y los ojos entrecerrados.

°O°

Cuando recupero la conciencia lo primero que vio fue a Hellgirl contemplándolo, mientras lo sostenía en sus brazos en una banqueta.

Al verla el chico se levantó de golpe.

— ¿Estás bien? Preguntó ella.

— Si estoy bien. Contesto Arnold sobándose la cabeza.

— Me alegro… - Dijo Hellgirl y se levantó de la banqueta - Bien tengo que marcharme. Dijo e iba a marcharse pero la sujetaron de un brazo, Hellgirl se volvió hacia Arnold.

— ¿Te vas así nada más sin decirme quién eres? Preguntó él.

— Soy Hellgirl. Respondió la diablesa

— No me gusta ese apodo, un demonio no ayuda a las personas. Replicó Arnold.

— Yo solo te ayudo a ti. Replicó Hellgirl.

— ¿Por qué? Preguntó

— Porque sí.

— ¿Es por lo que yo creo?

— ¿Qué crees?

— Dime quien eres y te lo diré.

— _Ah chantajista_... - pensó ella divertida y luego dijo - no va funcionar cabe... es decir ya te lo dije no puedo decírtelo, si lees historietas, sabes que no puedo.

— ¿Por qué?

— Simplemente no puedo. Dijo Hellgirl un tanto harta de la discusión.

— De acuerdo. Dijo Arnold algo decepcionado y le soltó el brazo para luego sostener su mano.

— Tengo que irme. Dijo dispuesta a marcharse pero Arnold no se lo permitió.

— Quédate un rato más conmigo…

— No puedo tengo un asunto que atender con el gran Gino. Dijo Hellgirl.

— No me gusta, es peligroso, me gustaría que dejaras de hacerlo, promete que dejaras de hacerlo. Dijo Arnold y ella se volvió a verlo directo a los ojos.

— De acuerdo, si así lo quieres... Dijo ella y sonrió y su sonrisa lo cautivo.

— ¿Volveré a verte? Preguntó él

— ¡Sí! (_todos los días de nueve a tres_) - Prometió Hellgirl y liberó su mano - y un día será sin mascaras.

Y tras decir esto Hellgirl se marchó, corriendo sin mirar atrás, dejando al chico solo.

— Estaré esperando ese día. Murmuró Arnold y entornó los ojos.

Continuara…

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000

Saludos a mis seguidores, gracias por leer esta loca historia, muy pronto subiré un especial de navidad.


	10. El príncipe encantador (parte 1)

El príncipe encantador

(Parte 1)

"Había una vez una hermosa princesa, que estaba atrapada en la torre más alta de un castillo, a la espera de que un príncipe encantador viniera, a rescatarla de las garras del malvado demonio que la tenía prisionera…" El libro fue cerrado de golpe y la niña que lo tenía, lo lanzó lejos, cayendo sobre una pila de libros.

— ¡Pura basura! - Exclamó Helga lanzando un bufido - es increíble que vendan tanta bazofia.

— A mí me parece idílico. Dijo Phoebe a su lado, leyendo uno de los libros que iba a comprar ese día en la librería.

— No existen los príncipes encantadores que salvan a las princesas en peligro, le están vendiendo falsas ideas a los niños - Dijo Helga - en este planeta cada uno se defiende como puede.

— Son pensamientos duros Helga - Dijo Phoebe hojeando el libro - me pregunto cómo alguien que piensa así, le gusta ayudar tanto a Arnold.

Sus palabras tomaron por sorpresa a Helga.

— Yo no lo ayudo ¿quién dijo eso? Replicó Helga, su mejor amiga ignoró su protesta y se dirigió a la caja registradora a pagar su libro.

Ambas niñas salieron de la librería y caminaron por la acera, deteniéndose frente a un aparador, en este estaba exhibido un vestido de Novia, blanco y pomposo con un gran velo y muchos encajes.

— Si no crees en príncipes encantadores, tampoco debes creer en bodas fantásticas. Dijo Phoebe contemplando el vestido.

— Tampoco creo en eso - dijo la Pataki mostrando desinterés e imaginándose con ese vestido, y a Arnold a su lado - _algún día llevare un vestido igual de hermoso y ese día por fin mío serás, mi gran amor._

Dejaron el aparador caminando por la acera, cuando un camión fuera de control pasó velozmente por la calle y se estrelló contra un poste de alumbrado, las niñas aturdidas lo observaron.

— ¡Cielos! que demente… Dijo Helga y se acercaron a curiosear.

El conductor bajó del vehículo maldiciendo, no sufrió daño solo la mercancía que llevaba se esparció por la calle, eran galletas de la fortuna, las cuales debían llegar algún restaurante chino.

— Hhmm galletas de la fortuna - Dijo Helga tomando una con sus dedos índice y pulgar la rompió y se la comió quedándose con el papel — A ver que dice... la felicidad te espera al lado de un nuevo amor.

— ¿Un nuevo amor? interrogó Phoebe parada en puntas, observando el papel que su amiga sostenía con la punta de sus dedos.

— Por eso no creo en lo que dicen estas cosas. Un nuevo amor Ja eso tengo que verlo - Helga se trago el papel - se nota que la fortuna no sabe que mi corazón tiene un único e indiscutido dueño.

— Pero Helga... ¿Qué harías si alguien que no sea el mantecado apareciera y te gustara mucho? Replicó Phoebe.

— Por favor Phoebe, primero vuela un cerdo, antes de que yo me fije en alguien que no sea el mantecado. Aseguró Helga a pies juntillas mirando hacia el conductor que llamaba por celular. Un cerdo voló frente a los ojos de Phoebe, se trataba de Abner la mascota de Arnold, estaba conduciendo un coche de balineras, cuya forma era una máquina de Da Vinci y se movía a una velocidad asombrosa impulsado solo por sus ruedas, luego de ser lanzado desde el punto más alto de la ciudad, fue Abner el culpable de que el camión y otros vehículos tuvieran que frenar precipitadamente.

Tras el bólido iba Pookie, tratando de alcanzarlo.

— ¡Pisa el freno, pisa el freno! Le gritaba mientras corría, seguida muy de cerca por el abuelo Phil.

— Pookie te dije que no subieras a Abner a esa cosa - gritó y se detuvo un instante exhausto – A Arnold no le va a gustar que uses a ese cerdo como piloto de pruebas.

El abuelo siguió corriendo tras Pookie y el imparable Abner. Helga no se dio cuenta de nada de esto.

— _Si definitivamente nadie puede robar mi corazón, solo Arnold mi gran amor es mi absoluto dueño, nadie podría igualarlo, no ha nacido ni nacerá, quien lo remplace_. Fueron sus distraídos pensamientos. Alejándose por la acera seguida por una atónita Phoebe quien observaba la escena que acaecía en ese momento a sus espaldas y que aparecería incluso en el noticiario.

O_o

Antes del receso, el cuarto grado veía una proyección en pantalla sobre historia, todos tenían los ojos clavados sobre la pantalla, salvo una persona. Helga escribía en su libro azul, divagando entre sus fantasía más profundas, olvidándose del mundo entero.

— ¡Oh mi amado!... Cuanto extraño tus labios de fuego, fue hace poco, pero cada vez se me hace más irreal, es como si hubiera sido un sueño, ¿Fue acaso un sueño? el que no estés a mi lado me lo confirma, tu indiferencia me lo comprueba, y tu lejanía me mortifica... Helga escribía esas agridulces frases forzando su vista en la penumbra, sin importarle mucho.

El documental terminó y el señor Simmons encendió las luces.

— Bien niños ¿A qué conclusión podemos llegar?

— Que la guerra no es buena. Acertó a decir Sid

— Esa podría ser una razón... cual más. Dijo el señor Simmons

— Que es la única manera que los pueblos resuelven sus problemas. Contestó Lila.

— Muy bien Lila ¿Quien más?...- el maestro se fijó que Helga estaba distraída - Helga... ¿No deseas opinar al respecto?

— ¿Sobre qué? Preguntó Helga levantando la mirada.

— Sobre el documental.

— Supongo que enseño varias cosas. Contestó Helga echándose hacia atrás

— ¿Como cuáles? Insistió el señor Simmons.

— Varias supongo.

Helga no tenía ningún interés por la clase y de eso se dio cuenta el maestro, hablaría con ella al final de la clase.

— Bien ¿Quién más? Preguntó mientras la niña volvía a sus poemas. El timbre sonó dando comienzo al receso. Los niños salieron felices del salón directo hacia el comedor.

— ¿Te sucede algo Helga? Le preguntó Phoebe.

— ¿Por qué preguntas? Cuestionó Helga a paso de carga como de costumbre, seguida por su amiga.

— Has estado muy distraída, no prestaste absolutamente nada de atención a la clase. Dijo Phoebe.

— ¿De qué me sirve a mí, saber cosas que pasaron hace 70 años? - Refutó Helga y se dijo para sí - mejor gasto mi tiempo en otra cosa (_como escribir hermosos poemas a mi amado_)

— Pero si sigues así vas a reprobar y no puedes darte ese lujo. Dijo Phoebe.

— No te preocupes por mí, Phoebe. Le dijo y caminaron hacia el comedor, luego de dejar sus libros en los casilleros, al llegar encontraron el comedor atestada de niños.

— Voy por mi almuerzo. Dijo Phoebe mientras Helga buscaba a alguien entre la multitud.

— Trae el mío. Pidió Helga

— Trayendo. Dijo Phoebe y la dejo, dirigiéndose a la cafetería de la escuela, Helga fue a sentarse, muy cerca de donde estaba Arnold y sus amigos. Phoebe llego luego de un unos minutos, merendaron y Helga aprovechó una bolsa de plástico, para molestar a Arnold, la inflo como un globo y luego la reventó detrás de su cabeza. El niño saltó de su silla escupiendo su jugo, Helga se río divertida igual que sus compañeros, Arnold molesto, la salpico y salió del comedor furioso a lavarse las manos y la cara. Helga se sintió culpable como siempre y aprovechando la distracción de sus compañeros que estaban ocupados riéndose, fue a esconderse detrás de la puerta del comedor, invadida por una ola de inspiración.

— ¡Ah! Amado perdóname, no puedo evitarlo, no puedo vivir un día sin hacerte maldades, lanzó dardos de papel esperando que se conviertan en besos, te molestó pero en realidad quiero que me abraces, como quisiera que me abrazaras - y Helga saltó hacia adelante teatralmente - abrázame Arnold, ¡abrázame amor mío!

Helga cerró los ojos y abrió sus brazos de par en par, esperando ese anhelado abrazo y alguien respondió a su declaración. Helga abrió sus ojos encontrándose abrazada a Brainy y su reacción no se hizo esperar, lo empujó y hecha una furia se abalanzo sobre él y lo hizo picadillo. Helga golpeo a Brainy de manera salvaje y cómica.

— Ya basta... - dijo el director Wartz deteniéndola en el acto - ¿Acaso te volviste loca?

— ¿Helga? Preguntó una sorprendida doctora Bliss la psicóloga de la escuela, detrás del director Warts.

— ¿Acaso querías matarlo?

— Yo... Trató de explicarse Helga

— Fue un accidente... - dijo Brainy asmático desde el suelo- estábamos... jugando...

Pero entonces se le cayeron un par de dientes y esto hizo enfurecer más al director.

— ¡A mi oficina ahora! Ordenó él a Helga

— Pero... trató de replicar la niña.

— ¡Ahora!

O_o

En la oficina del director, los regaños continuaron.

— Ese tipo de conducta es sumamente inexcusable, salvaje y sin presentación. Fueron las palabras del enfadado director Wartz.

— Ya le dije, él me provoco. Dijo Helga, sentada en la silla abrazándose con sus propios brazos como si tuviera frio.

— No hay excusa jovencita, no permitiré ese tipo de conducta en la escuela pública 118, estas suspendida dos semanas. Fue la dura sentencia del mandamás

— ¿Dos semanas?

— Y notificaremos a tus padres. Dijo el director.

— _Pues no me van a felicitar_. Pensó Helga, imaginando lo que vendría para ella.

— Ahora señorita Pataki, discúlpate con tu compañero y después te quiero fuera de la publica 118. Ordenó el director Warts y Helga se levantó y se volvió a Brainy.

— Discúlpame por favor, no fue mi intención agredirte. Se disculpó.

— No... Hay... problema. Respondió Brainy acomodando sus gafas rotas.

— Puedes retirarte. Dijo el director Warts e indicó la salida.

La niña salió y se alejó por el corredor y deteniéndose, pateo un cesto de la basura.

— ¡Estúpido director! De que se aterra, siempre trato a Brainy de la misma manera. Dijo Helga y continúo su camino.

O_o

Helga caminó hacia el puente sobre el lago, donde siempre se paraba a pensar en el amor, miró la nota de suspensión, la cual debía llevar a sus padres, se dio cuenta de que se había sobrepasado con Brainy, pero él se lo busco, como se atrevía a abrazarla, pero se sintió culpable, no era culpa de Brainy, era culpa de su obsesión, de su absurda obsesión por Arnold.

— A veces siento que esto no va a ningún lado - Dijo Helga sacando su relicario y lo contemplo a la luz del día - Tú, cabeza de balón, me metiste en problemas, estuve a punto de matar a ese infeliz por tu causa, a veces pienso que esto no va a ningún lado, no tiene sentido, tal vez... tal vez debería olvidarte, tal vez debería dejarte ir, este amor está afectando mi vida, debo dejarte - sin pensarlo lanzó el relicario al aire, este cayo al lago, Helga dio dos pasos e inmediatamente se arrepintió de su acción - ¡Mentiras!

O_o

Arnold y Gerald caminaban junto a sus bicicletas, hacia el puente sobre el lago de la ciudad.

— ¿Que habrá sucedido con Helga? No la vi después del receso. Preguntó Arnold.

— Escuche que golpeo a Brainy y el director Warts la pescó en el acto, creo que la suspendieron. Le contó Gerald.

— Que mal.

— No lo veo así, descansaremos una semana sin ella. Dijo Gerald y entonces se encontraron a sus amigos, Harold sentado en la baranda, comiendo helado, y a Stinky y Sid a su lado, mirando fijamente hacia el agua.

— Yo digo que solo dura 30 segundos. Escucharon decir a Stinky.

— 20 segundos ni un segundo más. Agregó Sid. Arnold y Gerald llegaron junto al trio.

— Hola ¿Que hacen? Preguntó Arnold

— Apostamos. Contestó Stinky

— ¿Y que apuestan? Fue la siguiente pregunta del niño.

— Cuanto puede aguantar la respiración. Respondió Sid observando las ondas que se formaban en el agua.

— ¿Quién? Preguntó Gerald y su respuesta fue rápidamente contestada, cuando vieron a Helga surgir del agua como si fuera una sirena.

— ¿Helga que haces ahí? Preguntó Arnold desde arriba.

— Me dieron ganas de refrescarme... a ti que te importa zopenco. Contestó ella y tomando aire volvió a hundirse. Sid volvió a mirar su reloj.

— 20 segundos .Dijo

— 40 y apuesto también que se la come el gran Caesar. Apostó Harold. El gran Caecer era el un enorme pez prehistórico, parte de las leyendas urbanas de la ciudad.

— 30 segundos. Dijo Stinky. La apuesta continúo, Helga apareció nuevamente en la superficie.

— Esa no vale no se demoró nada. Protestó Harold.

— Está bien va de nuevo desde cero. Propuso Sid.

— Helga sal de ahí, es peligroso nadar en el lago, es demasiado profundo. Dijo Arnold preocupado.

— ¿Para quién? ¿Para ella o para los peces? Dijo Gerald.

— Sal de ahí. Insistió el niño, le preocupaba que estuviera nadando en ese lugar como si fuera una piscina.

— No fastidies. Escupió Helga y volvió a sumergirse luego de dar una gran bocanada de aire, ella estaba desesperada por recuperar su tesoro, perdido en el fondo del lago, solo encontraba chatarra y basura. Helga estaba perdiendo las esperanzas, cuando algo brillo entre la chatarra de un carro, ella nado hacia allá y lo localizo, era su relicario, lo agarró y llevándoselo al pecho sonrió aliviada, se apresuró a volver a arriba, sin darse cuenta que la cuerda de una caña de pescar se había enredado en su pie y el extremo estaba enredado a la puerta de un carro abandonado, Helga emergió radiante entre el agua.

— Más 40 segundos... ¡gané! - Exclamó triunfante Harold - venga acá esos dos dólares.

— Demonios... - se quejó Sid pagando al igual que Stinky - por qué no subiste más rápido Helga.

— ¡Cállate! Dijo Helga guardando el relicario entre sus ropas, nadando hacia la orilla opuesta.

— ¡Oye Helga! ¿Viste al gran Caesar? preguntó Sid.

— Si saludos te mando. Gritó Helga nadando rápidamente, desde arriba Arnold no la perdió de vista.

— No te preocupes Arnold - le dijo Gerald viendo la preocupación de su amigo - no hay reportes de ahogados en este lago.

— Quiero que salga rápido de ahí. Dijo Arnold.

— Estúpidos, haciendo apuestas a costillas mías - Se quejó Helga y de pronto sintió que algo le agarraba el pie - ¡qué demonios!

Ella pataleo con fuerza para liberarse y jalo la cuerda, haciendo que los escombros que la tenían sujeta se movieran y se convirtieron en una trampa mortal, Helga fue jalada bajo el agua, ella trato de liberarse pero no pudo la cuerda la tenía atada fuertemente y al luchar el poco aire que tenía en el pecho se escapó formando burbujas que flotaron hacia la superficie, la angustia reinó. Helga se vio en serios problemas.

— Arnold... ¡ayúdame! Suplicó estirando su mano hacia donde estaba su amado quien no se había percatado de nada.

O_o

Las ondas y las burbujas pronto dejaron de salir, la más inquietante quietud se formó en el lago.

— Es cosa mía o ya se demoró más de la cuenta. Dijo Stinky mirando hacia abajo.

— Helga si es una de tus bromas no es graciosa. Reclamó Harold.

— Parece que no va salir. Concluyo Sid, transcurrieron 20 segundos más y Helga no salía.

— ¡Se está ahogando! Exclamó Arnold alarmado e iba saltar al agua. Cuando de pronto alguien salto al agua desde el otro lado del lago, intentando salvar Helga. Los niños expectantes esperaron y vieron a un niño de cabello castaño aparecer

— ¡Está atrapada! - Informó el niño sin aire - intentare cortar las cuerdas.

Y sacando una navaja de niño explorador volvió a sumergirse, llegando a donde estaba Helga inconsciente e intento cortar la fina cuerda, logró liberarla rápidamente y la sacó fuera del agua.

La gente en el parque pronto se dio cuenta de la situación.

— ¡Oh dios mío! una niña se ahogó. Exclamó una mujer. Arnold y los niños corrieron hacia la orilla donde niño desconocido llegaba con Helga cargada en brazos.

— ¿Está bien? Preguntó Gerald genuinamente preocupado.

— ¿Por qué tiene ese color de piel tan chistoso? Preguntó Harold.

— Eso es porque no está respirando. Contestó el chico sin aire, dejándola en el suelo boca arriba. Esa respuesta dejo aturdidos a los niños que los rodeaban.

— ¡Helga!... ¡Helga! Arnold preso del pánico, sacudió a Helga tratando de hacerla despertar.

— ¡A un lado! el niño más grande lo hizo a un lado y reviso los signos vitales de Helga.

— ¿Se murió? se atrevió a preguntar Stinky, Sid se quitó su gorra dando el pésame dudando que Helga pudiera salvarse, Gerald se mordió las uñas y Arnold estaba paralizado del susto. El chico no se atrevió a responder nada y se limitó a auxiliarla rápidamente.

Esta historia continuara…

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000

Una aclaración: Este capítulo es algo largo, muy largo en comparación a los otros capítulos, así que decidí dividirlo en varias partes, tiene final, para mi gran alivio, subiré las partes consecutivamente durante el transcurso de los meses, en español y en inglés, y en issus con ilustraciones, muchas gracias seguidores y anónimos por seguir esta historia.  
Hebo _O


	11. El príncipe encantador (parte 2)

El príncipe encantador

(Parte 2)

O_o

Helga flotó en un espacio lleno de estrellas, elevándose majestuosamente hacia el infinito, donde apareció una reja dorada, abriéndose frente a ella. Helga voló hacia esta encontrándose con un coro de ángeles todos iguales a Arnold, cantando al unísono, ángeles, arcángeles y querubines le estaban dando la bienvenida, Helga abrió la boca emocionada, había llegado al paraíso.

— ¡Si!... ¡Al fin voy a ser feliz! - Dijo y estiró sus manos hacia los ángeles - ¡he llegado al jardín del edén!

— ¡Helga! - Escuchó de repente una voz lejana - ¡Helga!

Ella volvió la vista hacia atrás.

— ¿Arnold? Preguntó Helga confundida al reconocer la voz, y entonces la reja se cerró y ella comenzó a caer hacia la tierra, cruzando por el infierno y finalmente se detuvo justo encima de la Helga terrenal.

— ¡Vamos nena!... ¡solo es un poco de agua! Animó el niño, dándole resucitación de boca a boca, pero Helga no reaccionaba, sus ojos estaban sin vida, perdidos en el infinito. El tiempo corría y ella no despertaba, la inquietud rodeó a la gente que estaba ahí, varios la dieron por muerta. Una angustia horrible invadió a Arnold, él no sabía que hacer, ella se estaba muriendo en ese momento y él no podía hacer nada, salvo esperar que el desconocido hiciera el milagro.

— ¿Ya se murió? Preguntó Harold.

— No... Respondió el niño y volvió a acercar su boca a los labios de la niña. Los ojos de Helga recobraron el brillo y ella resucito, escupiendo el agua directo a la cara del niño, como un chorro, él se fue de espaldas. La niña comenzó a toser y a frotarse los ojos tratando de recobrar la vista.

— ¡Casi me muero! chillo sin aire.

— ¿Helga? Escuchó la voz de Arnold y alguien le sostuvo las manos.

— … Mi príncipe, creí que iba a morir pero tú me salvaste - dijo al recuperar el aliento y se dejo caer nuevamente en el suelo – ¡me salvaste mi amor!

Pero la expresión soñadora de Helga cambio, cuando al recobrar la vista, no vio al amor de su vida sino a un completo extraño, sosteniendo sus manos.

— ¿Quién diablos eres tú? Preguntó Helga desilusionada.

— El niño que te salvo. Dijo alguien y Helga se encontró rodeada de gente.

— ¿Quien me salvo? - Preguntó confundida – pero entonces de ¿quién era esa voz?

— Helga ¿estás bien? Preguntó Arnold preocupado, tratando de apartar al chico.

— Si estoy bien. Respondió ella.

— Casi no cuentas el cuento. Comentó Stinky.

— ¿De verdad? Preguntó Helga.

— A un lado - dijo un enfermero y se dirigió hacia Helga - ¿estás bien?

— Si, no me paso nada. Contestó Helga sentada en el suelo, escurriendo agua.

— ¿Nada? casi te mueres y dices que no te paso nada. Helga se volvió hacia el que había hecho esa afirmación, el niño desconocido.

— Sera mejor que te llevemos al hospital. Dijo el enfermero.

— Pero si ya estoy bien. Protestó Helga y se puso de pie, tambaleante.

— Necesitas que te revisen. Dijo el enfermero alistando la camilla, señalando la fina cuerda que estaba enroscada en su pie.

— Nada de eso, ya estoy bien. Dijo ella mientras era rodeada por sus compañeros.

— ¿Seguro? Esta vez fue Arnold el que preguntó, sosteniéndola de un brazo.

— Seguro melenudo no fue grave. Aseguró la Pataki soltándose y comenzó a temblar de frio.

— Creo que debes venir con nosotros, estuviste en el agua mucho tiempo, un doctor debe verte. Insistió el enfermero, mientras le pasaban una manta por la espalda, al igual que al niño.

— Está bien. Aceptó Helga y fue dirigida hacia la ambulancia.

— Tú también debes venir niño. Le dijo el enfermero al desconocido y los guio a la ambulancia.

— Gracias. Le dijo Helga agradecida, al verlo a su lado.

— Me alegra que estés bien. Dijo el niño.

— ¿Y a quien le debo la vida? Quiso saber ella.

— Me llamo Anthony. Contestó él y alzó su mano a modo de saludo.

— No eres de por aquí ¿verdad héroe? Siguió Helga.

— No... Vivo en otro vecindario, vine a este por una tarea sobre la guerra de los tomates. Dijo Anthony

— Esa es la razón por la cual, nunca te había visto. Dijo Helga.

— ¿Cuál es tu nombre? Preguntó Anthony.

— Soy Helga G. Pataki. Se presentó ella orgullosa.

— ¿Y la G que significa?

— Eso no es de interés público. Dijo Helga.

— Ya veo - dijo el niño y sonrió - es un placer conocerte Helga G. Pataki.

Anthony extendió su mano, Helga lo miró y estrecharon sus manos, desde ese mismo momento se fijo un lazo especial entre ellos.

— ¿Que fue lo que paso? Les preguntó el señor Green el carnicero del vecindario a los niños presentes en el incidente.

— Estaba nadando en el lago, creo que se le cayó algo y estaba intentando rescatarlo. Explicó Sid.

— Ya veo. Dijo el señor Green.

— Y de pronto ya no salió más a la superficie. Prosiguió el niño con la explicación.

— ¿Cuanto tiempo permaneció bajo el agua? Preguntó el señor Green después

— No sabría decirlo, fue un buen rato. Contestó Sid y entonces el hombre los miró de forma desaprobatoria.

— Y ¿ustedes no hicieron nada? ¿Se quedaron ahí parados después de tanto rato? ¿No se les ocurrió pedir ayuda? Recriminó el señor Green.

— No... - trató de explicar Arnold - yo... nosotros ya íbamos a rescatarla pero...

— Esos niños... si hubiera sido su perro, el que se estuviera ahogando, hubieran saltado más rápido. Comentó alguien, sin saber que sus palabras tuvieron un significado atroz. Helga escuchó todo y se llevo una mano al pecho, sintiendo una puñalada en este, se tambaleo a punto de caer, Anthony noto su malestar y la sujeto de un brazo.

— ¿Estás bien? Preguntó.

— Si de maravilla. Respondió Helga recuperando la compostura, jalando el brazo. Anthony la ayudo a subir a la ambulancia, mientras

Helga trataba de ocultar su desilusión y tristeza, aun le costaba creer que Arnold no hubiera hecho nada por salvarla, trato de comerse su dolor mientras la ambulancia arrancaba.

O_o

Su estado de ánimo no mejoro después. El gran Bob con sus gritos y regaños, terminaron de arruinar su día.

— ¡Es el colmo!... dos semanas, suspendida y encima te pones a nadar en el lago, sabiendo lo peligroso que es y por si fuera poco haces que pierda un gran negocio que tenía entre manos ¡esto jamás le hubiera pasado a Olga! Exclamó Bob enfadado de sobremanera agitando en el aire el arrugado aviso de suspensión.

— Mejor me hubiera muerto, no me hubieran regañado tanto. Murmuró Helga por lo bajo.

— ¡¿Que dijiste?!

— Nada papá, lo lamento. Se disculpo la niña.

— En fin, te quedas en tu habitación castigada jovencita - sentencio su padre y señaló hacia arriba de las escaleras - a ver si aprendes a tener más cuidado.

— Si Bob. Contestó Helga bajando la cabeza. El hombre le dio la espalda y fue a recostarse en su sillón, destapando un refresco en lata.

— A quien se le ocurre nadar en el lago. Murmuró el gran Bob, mientras tomaba el control remoto y prendía la televisión.

Helga subió a su habitación y se encerró, encendió la luz y caminó hacia el armario, abriéndolo, acercó una escalera y subió por esta, abriendo la compuerta que la llevó al ático donde se alzaba su santuario que adoraba al cabeza de balón. Se quedo mirando la estatua de palitos helado, pero por primera vez en la vida, no quiso elevar oraciones, ni alabanzas, solo le sonrió con tristeza.

— Buenas noches Arnold. Dijo Helga y bajó cerrando la puerta tras de sí y fue a recostarse en su cama, no tuvo deseos de escribir en su libro, miró el techo de su habitación y luego cerro sus ojos. No se dio cuenta en qué momento se quedó dormida.

De un momento a otro se encontró sola en medio de un camino oscuro, que no iba a ninguna parte, en medio de esa horrible oscuridad vio a Arnold alejándose lentamente.

— ¡Arnold! - ella avanzó hacia él - ¡Espérame Arnold!... ¡No me dejes atrás!

Sus gritos no fueron escuchados, él se alejaba más y más, Helga corrió y estuvo apunto de alcanzarlo, pero de repente una multitud de gente, apareció a su alrededor y le impidió seguir avanzando, empujándola en dirección contraria.

— ¡Arnold! Helga gritó estirando su mano, mientras era arrastrada lejos de él, sus gritos no fueron escuchados y fue derribada al suelo.

La gente desapareció tan repentinamente como apareció, Helga quedo sola en medio de la oscuridad y levantándose buscó a Arnold pero no lo encontró, sola había oscuridad y nada más.

— Arnold… murmuró ella con tristeza y entonces una gigantesca sombra saltó frente a ella, Helga espantada cayó al suelo mientras la sombra de un caballo se alzaba frente a ella levantando sus patas, era un caballo místico de seis patas, blanco y feroz, su jinete era Anthony vestido como guerrero nórdico.

— ¡Qué demonios! Se dijo Helga al encontrarse no en medio de la cruel oscuridad sino en medio de un bosque colorido, y ya no estaba vestida como era habitual, estaba vestida como Valkiria.

— ¡Helga! – Dijo Anthony – tú eres mi princesa… ¡te amo!

Helga sonrió sonrojándose y entorno los ojos, conmovida por esa declaración, entonces despertó, encontrándose nuevamente en su habitación.

— ¿Que fue eso? Se preguntó ella gateando por su cama y se asomó por la ventana para tomar aire fresco - ¿por qué soñé algo tan estúpido y con ese imbécil?

Helga estaba desilusionada, había pensado que Arnold la había salvado y fue todo lo contrario. El niño no movió un solo dedo para salvarla, tuvo que aparecer alguien más, si el tal Anthony no hubiera aparecido, a esas horas estaría en la morgue en compañía del loco doctor que trabajaba ahí. Helga suspiró pesadamente.

— Creo que le estoy apostando al caballo equivocado. Se dijo.

O_o

El día en que tuvo que ir con sus padres a ver al director Warts, no fue el mejor día de su vida, la regañaron por 15 minutos y le recriminaron todo lo que había hecho, por otros 10 minutos. Luego de la larga y torturante sesión, Helga salió de la escuela acompañada por sus padres, ellos fueron por el auto y Helga fue en dirección contraria.

— ¿A donde vas? Preguntó el gran Bob de mal humor.

— Quiero dar un paseo, llevo mucho tiempo encerrada. Dijo Helga sin detenerse.

— De acuerdo, pero te quiero de vuelta en casa a las tres, aun estas castigada… y ¡ten mucho cuidado! Ordenó su padre.

— Muy bien. Dijo Helga mirando su reloj, eran las dos y media.

La niña fue al parque y se dirigió hacia el puente, el mismo del que hacía días había saltado para rescatar su tesoro y donde había sido salvada por el héroe.

— Ah mi gran amor… dijo Helga suspirando contemplando las oscuras aguas del lago.

Cuando algo le golpeó la cabeza, una bola de papel, ella levantó la cabeza indignada, alguien había osado atacarla con su principal arma, Helga empezó a buscar rápidamente al culpable.

— ¡¿Quién fue?! Exigió saber Helga colérica, alguien se asomo detrás de un árbol.

— Soy yo - contestó un niño alto de cabello castaño y vestido muy formal - lo siento no se me ocurrió como mas llamar tu atención, no te fijabas que te estaba llamando.

— ¿Quién diablos eres tú? Y como te atreves a lanzarme una bola de papel ¿acaso quieres morir? Amenazó Helga lanzando la bola al aire y volviéndola a atrapar.

— ¿Ya no me recuerdas? que mala memoria. Dijo el niño sonriendo mientras se acercaba.

— No recuerdo a ver visto tu fea cara alguna vez. Contestó Helga avanzando hacia él.

— Permíteme recordártelo, el lago, la red, la ambulancia. Helga lo señaló con sorpresa al recordarlo.

— ¡Eres tú! Exclamó sorprendida

— Ya lo recordaste Mon ami.

— ¡Anthony!

— Te estaba buscando, pero no pude encontrarte en tu escuela. Le dijo el niño.

— Estoy suspendida hasta el lunes. Le informó Helga.

— ¿De verdad? Qué bueno que pude encontrarte de nuevo. Dijo Anthony.

— Si como sea. Contestó Helga y se alejó dándole la espalda, ella no tenía intenciones de quedarse a conversar.

— ¿Ya te vas? Preguntó Anthony siguiéndola.

— Soy una niña ocupada, tengo cosas que hacer, gente que golpear. Se excuso Helga.

— ¿Te gustaría tomar algo? la invitó Anthony

— ¿Qué? Helga dio media vuelta deteniéndose.

— ¿Te gustaría venir conmigo a tomar algo? Insistió Anthony.

— ¿Es una broma?

— No, no lo es, estoy hablando en serio - dijo Anthony arqueando una ceja - me gustaría invitarte a tomar algo, claro si no tienes prisa.

— Una invitación ¿por qué no? después de todo te debo la vida - pensó Helga pero luego cambio de opinión - ahora no puedo, tengo que regresar a casa.

— Entonces ¿Cuándo podrías? Preguntó Anthony.

— Mmm no lo sé, tal vez el lunes. Dijo Helga.

— ¿El lunes a que horas? Preguntó el niño, Helga planeo rápidamente el itinerario.

— A las cinco en Antonio's Pizza, trae dinero y no llegues tarde, me irrita la gente que me hace esperar. Dijo Helga apuntándole con el dedo índice.

— Ahí estaré. Prometió Anthony

— Adiós. Se despidió Helga sin volver la vista y se fue por el sendero del parque.

— Te esperare el lunes a las cinco en la pizzería. Dijo Anthony observándola.

— Si, si. La niña avanzó a paso de carga pero no pudo evitar detenerse y mirar atrás, él aún estaba ahí mirándola y le sonrió. Esa sonrisa tuvo efecto sobre Helga quien arqueo su ceja, hacia mucho tiempo que nadie le sonreía de ese modo, la última persona fue Arnold, hace muchísimo tiempo, por un breve instante, aquel niño le recordó lo dulce que fue Arnold cuando lo conoció en el jardín de niños.

Esta historia continuara…


	12. El príncipe encantador (parte 3)

El príncipe encantador

(Parte 3)

O_o

Al llegar el lunes, Arnold llego junto a Gerald y encontró a Helga relatando a sus compañeras y a Eugene, lo que fue su experiencia cercana a la muerte, cuando la vio le dio mucha alegría.

— Ahí estaba yo, Helga G. Pataki atrapada como un pez en un anzuelo, diciendo mi último "¡criminal!" sintiendo la agonía de la muerte venir hacia a mí, entonces cerré los ojos y no supe mas. Relató Helga.

— ¿Y entonces que paso? Preguntó Sheena mientras ellos la escuchaban absortos.

— Vi una luz, al final del túnel y lo cruce. Contestó Helga.

— ¿Llegaste al infierno? ¿Cómo es el infierno Helga? Quiso saber Rhonda sarcásticamente.

— Agradable porque no estabas ahí princesita, pero no estuve mucho tiempo en ese lugar, lo próximo que vi fue a un tipo con barba parado en una reja dorada y tras de esta estaba un estación de tren y un tren recogiendo pasajeros, iba a cruzar la reja, cuando escuche una voz y cuando me di cuenta estaba de vuelta en casa. Relató Helga.

— ¿Es cierto que te salvo un niño? Indagó Rhonda.

— Aja, el tipo apareció de la nada y saltó al agua salvándome, si no fuera por él, la Helga que adoran y veneran ya no estaría en este momento y ustedes no estarían aquí sino en mi funeral y yo estaría con un gladiolo en las manos. Dijo Helga cruzándose de brazos.

— Suena tan romántico. Añadió Sheena.

— ¿Romántico? Helga no lo había pensado de esa forma, fue grandioso, sensacional ¿pero romántico?

— Si te salvo como si un príncipe azul se tratase. Siguió la niña.

— Bueno si, apareció como si de un príncipe encantador se tratara, nunca voy a olvidar lo que hizo, es mas ya hace parte de mi muy selecta lista de gente que me cae bien. Dijo Helga.

— No sé si decir si nos hizo un favor o no. Siguió Rhonda.

— Te guste o no, hizo un gran favor. Dijo Helga.

— Fue una verdadera suerte que él te salvara, no había nadie más cerca. Dijo Nadine.

— Si, había más gente. Dijo Helga

Gerald al lado de Arnold añadio en voz baja.

— Esta es la parte donde nos achaca que no la salvamos.

Helga que estaba de espaldas a ellos, no se había percatado de su presencia.

— Tal vez otro me hubiera salvado, cualquier otro, sin embargo hubiera sido demasiado tarde para mí, me hubiera ahogado y estaría en este momento haciéndole compañía a Jack el cuatro ojos o la novia fantasma y estaría esperando la noche para llevármelos al infierno. Aseguró Helga saliendo del círculo, subiendo las escaleras de la entrada principal de la escuela.

— ¡Vaya! ¡Es sensacional! me gustaría conocer al héroe en persona, fue muy valiente al saltar al agua a salvar a una desconocida, sin importarle quien fuera. Dijo Engene emocionado.

— Eso es algo que ni tus amigos harían así como así. Dijo Nadine y alguien sintió una bofetada con guante blanco, atrás del grupo.

— Si es cierto, te salvo de una muerte segura, Helga. Ahora estarás en deuda con él, por el resto de tu vida. Dijo Rhonda. Helga se detuvo en la mitad de la escalera.

— ¿En serio?

— Claro, le debes la vida para siempre. Añadió Rhonda.

— No había pensado en eso - Dijo Helga volviéndose hacia adelante y añadió en voz baja - no me gusta estar en deuda con nadie.

O_o

Helga adelantaba cuaderno para ponerse al día en el salón de clase, cuando una sombra la cubrió, una sombra que parecía la de una palmera. Helga movió su cuaderno sobre el escritorio, huyendo de la sombra.

— Helga.

— ¿Que onda cabeza de balón? Preguntó Helga levantando la mirada.

— ¿Como estas? Preguntó Arnold.

— Bien, aquí perdiendo el tiempo. Dijo Helga.

— Me alegró mucho… Bueno… hace un par de días fui a tu casa pero tu papá me dijo que tenías prohibidas las visitas. Dijo Arnold.

— Claro estaba castigada ¿recuerdas? intente matar a Brainy. Dijo Helga y siguió moviendo el lápiz sobre el cuaderno.

— Respecto a lo del lago, que bueno que no te paso nada, intente ayudarte pero...

— ¿Por qué me estás dando explicaciones? - lo interrumpió Helga bruscamente - no tenias por que hacer nada por mí, afortunadamente apareció un buen samaritano y me salvo - Sus palabras no sonaban con rencor o sentimiento de odio. Por primera vez en la historia, no lo trataba como su amor platónico, ni como su odiado enemigo, lo trataba como un niño cualquiera. - No te sientas mal melenudo, no puedes salvar al todo el mundo, gracias por intentarlo de todos modos.

En ese instante una nube gris rodeo a Arnold, mientras Helga seguía en lo suyo, sin decir o pensar una sola frase de amor o de insulto en su nombre.

O_o

Al terminar las clases, luego de relatar su experiencia incorpórea a sus compañeros un millón de veces, Helga fue a su casa a cambiarse de ropa y se llevo un disgusto, su madre había lavado toda su ropa y no tenía que ponerse y su vestido rosa estaba sucio, tuvo que ponerse una blusa y una falda larga de su hermana Olga y luego corrió en su bicicleta rosa.

En otra parte del vecindario, Arnold y Gerald caminaban por la acera. El niño de cabello alborotado iba ensimismado.

— ¿Que te pasa? Preguntó Gerald al ver a su amigo tan raro.

— Sabes el año pasado salve un gato. Dijo Arnold cabizbajo.

— Si, he sido testigo de muchos de los milagros que has hecho. Dijo Gerald.

— Si he hecho cosas muy impresionantes. Dijo Arnold.

— Entonces ¿Cual es el problema? Preguntó Gerald y Arnold se detuvo en medio de la acera frente al puesto de revistas.

— El problema es que cuando sucedió algo serio, algo en lo que se necesitaba mi ayuda, no pude hacer nada. Replicó Arnold frustrado.

— Vamos viejo, no te mates tanto la cabeza con ese asunto, afortunadamente apareció alguien que la ayudo. Replicó Gerald

— No lo entiendes Gerald - dijo Arnold y tomó una revista con rabia, dándole una ojeada - no se trataba de salvar a un gato o al vecindario, se trataba de salvar a alguien, alguien que estaba en peligro y yo no hice nada.

Gerald lo miró y le quito la revista apuntándole con esta.

— Arnold, tienes 9 años y estas en cuarto grado, no eres ni Superman, ni Batman, tu haces lo que puedes, no puedes exigirte hacer cosas imposibles o ir en contra del destino, ella esta a salvo y eso es lo único que importa. Dijo Gerald y dejo la revista en el estante, avanzando por la acera.

— Pero… replicó Arnold siguiéndolo hasta alcanzarlo.

— No importa quien la salvo, esta viva, eso es lo único importante. Dijo Gerald pero sus palabras no hicieron sentir mejor a Arnold.

— Pero es que si yo la hubiera salvado, entonces ella estaría agradecida conmigo, tanto que ya no me odiaría y tal vez… Arnold dejo de hablar al notar que Gerald se detuvo y lo observó con demasiada atención.

— Tal vez… ¿Qué? Preguntó Gerald dándose cuenta de que había algo mas profundo en toda aquella cuestión.

— Tal vez… No sé, estoy divagando. Dijo Arnold.

— Si claro… - dijo Gerald - tal vez ya no te molestaría, tal vez hasta te abrazaría cada vez que te viera.

— Gerald. Se quejó su amigo.

— Es una suposición, estamos imaginando un mundo donde tú salvas a Helga. ¿No? Dijo Gerald y cruzaron la esquina. Cuando de repente una bicicleta cruzó velozmente frente a ellos como un rayo, ellos retrocedieron asustados y la bicicleta siguió su curso quedándose sin frenos y terminó estrellándose contra una barrera de madera que protegía el cemento fresco de una acera recién arreglada. La bicicleta voló lejos, quedando enterrada entre el cemento y el dueño quedo sobre el andén. Al principio Arnold y Gerald pensaron que se trataba de Eugene pero al ver mas de cerca, vieron que se trataba de Helga Pataki quién salió casi ilesa del aparatoso estrellón, la falda larga quedo sobre su cabeza y la hizo parecer una santa de la iglesia católica

— ¡Torpe niña! Le gritó el obrero que estaba almorzando sentado en la acera a un lado de la obra. — Ya no sea llorón. Dijo Helga y sin esperar respuesta alguna, cruzo la calle, lamentándose como una viejita, con una mano en la cintura.

— Oye no dejes tu bicicleta aquí. Le dijo el obrero pero ella hizo caso omiso al reclamo, y abandono su bicicleta.

— Estoy comenzando a sospechar que no es humana. Dijo Gerald rascándose la sien. Curiosos los niños la siguieron. Helga se detuvo frente a la ventana de la pizzería fijándose en su apariencia, quitándose rápidamente la prenda que tenía en la cabeza.

— ¡Diablos!... ya me parezco a Eugene, estrellándome contra las cosas como una idiota. Se lamentó y siguió adelante. Una vez abrió la puerta, Helga recobro su postura y actuó normalmente, buscó con la mirada donde podría estar Anthony, vio todos los puestos ocupados, menos uno que estaba con un solo ocupante quien estaba con el menú extendido frente a él, Helga se sentó distraídamente frente a este.

— Hola lamento el retraso – dijo Helga mirando hacia atrás - ¡pero no te atrevas a hacerme algún reclamo!

Su oyente bajo el menú y para sorpresa de Helga no era quien esperaba, era un tipo punks lleno de tatuajes y piercing en la cara, cuyo aspecto abrumador, asusto a la niña y a los niños que estaban observando todo desde la ventana.

— ¡Helga tiene una cita y con ese tipo! Dijo el rubio con los ojos desorbitados.

— ¡Ya sabía que Helga era una inadaptada pero esto es demasiado! Dijo Gerald a su vez, Helga se recupero del susto y se levantó.

— Lo siento me equivoque - se disculpo, buscando después a Anthony - ¿dónde diablos se metió?

— ¿Helga? Alguien la llamó. Era Anthony acompañado por dos niños de su mismo curso.

— Tu cita ha llegado, Anthony... Dijo uno, Helga caminó hacia ellos a paso de carga.

— Se supone que venias solo. Le reclamó.

— Nosotros ya nos vamos mi lady, solo lo acompañábamos hasta que llegara. Explicó uno de los compañeros de Anthony haciéndole una venia de corte real.

— Nos hablamos después. Se despidieron ellos y Helga no muy contenta tomó su lugar.

— Lo siento mis amigos suelen ser algo entrometidos. Se disculpo Anthony.

— Ya me di cuenta, zopenco gracias a ti acabo de hacer un ridículo impresionante. Se quejó Helga.

— ¿Por qué?

— Casi me mato en una bicicleta…y me senté en la mesa equivocada.

— Vaya... tu vida es una aventura, necesitas alguien que te cuide. Dijo Anthony.

— ¿Bromeas? yo no necesito que nadie me cuide. Dijo Helga tomando el menú.

— Es cierto, lo olvide. Dijo Anthony e hicieron su pedido. Afuera los niños se retiraron de la ventana y se alejaron.

— Vaya pero si es el niño que la salvo, parece que se hicieron amigos - Dijo Gerald - bien por ella.

— Si es bueno conocer gente nueva, aunque sea en circunstancias extremas. Añadió Arnold.

— Ya sabes lo que dicen, en el peligro se conocen los amigos. Prosiguió Gerald. La puerta de la pizzería se abrió y salieron los compañeros de Anthony.

— Vaya niña. Comento uno.

— Si es salvajemente encantadora con razón Anthony está loco por ella. Dijo el otro

— A ver si el imbécil no lo echa a perder.

Ambos se alejaron de la pizzería.

— ¿Escuchaste eso viejo? Preguntó Gerald mas su amigo no respondió, se limito a entrecerrar sus ojos, y no fue una mirada llena de regocijo.

O_o

Helga estaba segura que aquella cita, sería algo que no pasaría de veinte minutos, pues imagino que no tendría mucho de qué hablar con Anthony, pero se equivoco, pronto encontraron tema de conversación, hablaron de luchas e incluso de política y sin darse cuenta se les fue la tarde entera.

— ¿Por qué te suspendieron? Le preguntó Anthony.

— Por golpear a un idiota, el muy tarado se quiso pasar de listo. Contestó Helga inclinada sobre la bebida.

— Debió ser digno de ver.

— Le hizo bien a mis nudillos pero no a mi expediente, me castigaron por dos semanas. Helga escupió en el suelo. Anthony la observo divertido, a pesar de su comportamiento tosco, él la veía como blanca nieves con pájaros y animales rodeándola.

Al salir de la pizzería fueron al parque y se pararon en el puente del lago, observando la orilla donde se conocieron.

— ¿Y qué otras cosas haces Helga? Preguntó el niño.

— Muchas, estudiar, vagar golpear ñoños, molestar a cierto cabeza de chorlito etc. etc. etc. Dijo Helga pareciendo aburrida y escupió en el lago.

— A ver... - la retó Anthony - trata de superar esto.

El chico escupió y fue un excelente tiro, el escupitajo fue lejos.

— ¡Ja! me canso. Acepto Helga y se preparó para lanzar su mejor proyectil, fue bueno pero no alcanzo el lanzado por el niño.

— Eso da lástima. Se burlo Anthony

— Así pues mira esto. Exclamó Helga y se batieron en un duelo de escupitajos, ante el asco de la gente que pasaba por ahí. Finalmente terminaron en empate, al acabárseles la saliva.

— Eso fue destacable. Dijo Anthony.

— Deberías verme cuando lanzo bolitas de papel con la cerbatana. Helga tomó un papel, lo hizo bola y con la cerbatana que llevaba consigo apunto a un pájaro, disparo y dio en el blanco, lo derribo.

— ¡Wow! eres una experta.

— Años de práctica y un blanco formidable. Explico la niña.

— ¿Que blanco? ¿Una diana? ¿Practicas tiro al blanco?

— No, practico sobre un blanco ovalado y estúpido. Dijo con aburrimiento. El chico decidió no seguir preguntando sobre ello, mientras caminaban, tocaron otros temas de interés, entre ellos el tema de la misteriosa G.

— ¿Que significa? Preguntó Anthony.

— ¿Que?

— La G.

— ¡Que te importa!

— Déjame adivinar, Significa Grace. Anthony quiso adivinar.

— No

— Gatubela. Bromeo

— Por supuesto que no. Tajó Helga caminando junto a él fuera del parque.

— ¿Qué pasa si adivino? Preguntó Anthony mientras se dirigían hacia la parada de autobuses.

— Si no adivinas, me pagaras el doble, un dólar para empezar.

Helga sabía que nadie sobre la faz de la tierra sabía su segundo nombre, salvo una persona, su hermana mayor Olga, y quiso sacar provecho al respecto.

— Espero verte pronto de nuevo Helga, me divertí mucho hoy. Dijo Anthony.

— Si como sea. Dijo Helga. El autobús llego a cabo de un par de minutos

— ¿Es Griselda? Preguntó Anthony parado en la puerta del autobús.

— No y con esa son tres, ¡págame! Helga le cobro extendiendo su mano y el niño sacó un billete de su bolsillo.

— No tengo cambio de 5.

— No importa, me quedo con el cambio. Dijo Helga quitándole el billete. El autobús arranco llevándose a Anthony quien sonrió enamorado, Helga había logrado calarse en su corazón, atrás ella se quedó contemplado el billete.

— ¿Que opina de ese perdedor señor Lincoln?... es interesante el payaso que me salvo mi vida.

O_o

De regreso a clases, Helga no le conto a nadie sobre su cita, siguió su vida como si nada hubiera pasado.

— ¿Helga dónde estabas metida? Le reclamó su amiga.

— Por ahí... estaba ocupada. Dijo Helga sacándose el mugre de las uñas.

— ¿Estás bien? Preguntó

— Ya Phoebe no me quedo ningún trauma por caerme en el lago, no tengo lagunofobia o algo parecido. Replicó molesta.

— Lo siento pero no pude evitar preocuparme. Dijo Phoebe

Las clases dieron inicio cuando el señor Simmons llego, Helga tomó su respectiva pose de flojera, siguiendo lo rutinario, sin embargo ella no molestó a Arnold en toda la jornada.

Al final de las clases salió junto con Phoebe rumbo al autobús, pero cuando iba subir algo le golpeo la cabeza, miró hacia un lado y se encontró a Anthony escondido bajo las escaleras.

— Nos vemos luego Phoebe. Le dijo Helga a su amiga.

— ¿Pero no vas a tomar el autobús Helga? Preguntó Phoebe extrañada, parada en la puerta del autobús.

— Esta vez no, te veo luego. Dijo Helga y se fue, Phoebe iba a seguirla, pero la puerta se cerró en sus narices impidiéndole el descenso. Ella no pudo hacer otra cosa que seguir y ocupar su puesto.

— ¿Y Helga? - Preguntó Arnold atrás de su puesto - ¿Que no venía contigo?

— Se quedo... contestó ella y luego se pego contra la ventana, al ver algo inusual, algo que llamó poderosamente su atención, vio a su amiga Helga hablando con alguien, un niño que no había visto jamás, y lo que más le impresiono, vio a Helga sonreír abiertamente.

Phoebe no pudo ver nada mas, el autobús se alejó de la escena a toda velocidad.

— ¿Que te sucede Phoebe? Le preguntó Arnold.

— Vi algo pero... no lo pude ver bien. Dijo ella.

— ¿Qué? Preguntó Gerald cambiándose de puesto para estar al lado de Phoebe.

— Algo insólito. Respondió Phoebe intrigada, Helga estaba saliendo con alguien del que no le había hablado jamás. Phoebe se molestó al principio pero después lo pensó con más calma.

— Tiene que tener una buena razón. Llego a la conclusión.

O_o

No supo por que le sonrió de ese modo, pero luego esa sonrisa cambio por su clásica expresión gruñona.

— ¿Qué rayos haces aquí?... Le reclamó Helga.

— Quería verte. Le explicó Anthony.

— ¿Para qué?

— Quería decirte algo.

— ¿Que? - Preguntó Helga impaciente cruzándose de brazos y esa pose intimido a Anthony - Dime y más vale que sea importante.

— Quería verte, te extrañe ¿sabes...?

— ¿Extrañarme? Que estupidez ¿Por qué habrías de extrañarme? Replicó Helga sin entender a donde quería llegar el niño.

— Te extrañe no pude evitarlo. Dijo Anthony.

— ¿Por qué?

— Quiero decirte algo muy importante Helga, algo que me ha robado el sueño durante muchas noches. Declaró Anthony.

— ¡Al grano viejo! ¡No tengo todo el día! Dijo Helga impaciente.

— Helga me gustas... confesó Anthony cerrando los ojos. Y de inmediato Helga cambio su expresión radicalmente.

— ¡¿Que dijiste?!

— Me gustas Helga.

— ¿Que te están filmando? ¿Me quieres tomar el pelo o qué? cuestiono Helga sin tomárselo en serio.

— Mira sé que suena loco pero así es, me gustas mucho, estoy loco por ti. Dijo Anthony.

— Estás confundido, lo dices solo porque no me conoces. Replicó Helga.

— Tienes razón, no se puede conocer a alguien en un día, pero desde la primera vez que te vi, me enamore, me enamore cuando te vi salir del agua como una sirena, eres tan linda y por eso te amo y quise declararme desde el primer momento en que te vi. Confesó Anthony abiertamente, escogiendo muy bien sus palabras.

— No has captado el mensaje amigo, será mejor que me veas como en realidad soy. Exclamó Helga y agarró a un niño que caminaba por ahí y lo arrastro hacia el atónito niño.

— Dile quien soy. Le exigió al niño agarrándolo por el cuello. El niño azorado no dudo en contestar rápidamente.

— Ella es Helga G. Pataki, ama del cuarto grado, azote de la P.S 118, cualquiera que se meta con ella sufrirá su ira y se arrepentirá el resto de su vida. Rezo.

— Buen niño, ¡ahora largo! lo felicitó Helga y lo empujo, el niño salió corriendo.

— Lo ves, soy la abusona de la 118, estoy lejos de la descripción que acabas de dar, ¿aun dices que estas enamorado de mi? Después de lo que acabas de escuchar. Dijo Helga y Anthony sabía que ella era una niña muy brusca pero no sabía que era una abusona, sin embargo... no le importo.

— Me gustas Helga G. Pataki , eres fiel a tu propia naturaleza, no finges no tienes una mente vacía y superficial como la mayoría de niñas, eres bonita y tu ceja me recuerda mucho a Frida Kahlo, me gustas Helga y quiero que me des una oportunidad de hacerte feliz. Declaró Anthony y solo le falto ponerse de rodillas y tomar su mano. Helga hubiera dado el universo entero por escuchar esas hermosas frases de labios de Arnold, pero sabía que eso no era posible.

— Diablos y ahora que hago este no es como el tarado de Brainy, no puedo golpearlo, me salvo la vida ¿cómo me deshago de él? Pensó Helga mientras su corazón saltaba.

— Di que si...- sugirió el niño - o golpéame por mi atrevimiento.

— Tal vez haga las dos... o ninguna. Dijo Helga y lo reflexiono muy bien recordó la primera vez que lo vio, el sueño que tuvo, le agradaba pero no le gustaba-gustaba, era sabido que su corazón estaba consagrado por completo al altar del rubio cabeza de balón

— Me salvo la vida - Reflexiono rascándose el cuello- si no fuera por él, no estaría aquí, sino en un feo cajón comida por los gusanos, pero no debo darle alas.

— ¿Helga...?

— Es cierto somos muy afines pero el hecho de que hayas condescendido conmigo, no te da derecho aspirar a nada.

— ¿Eso es un no? Dijo Anthony impactado.

— Efectivamente es un ¡NO! Respondió Helga y se fue dejando al niño con el corazón en pedazos, sombrío él se quedo en ese lugar cabizbajo, pero después de un momento, Anthony levantó la cabeza, sonriendo.

Esta historia continuara…


	13. El príncipe encantador (parte 4)

El príncipe encantador

(Parte 4)

O_o

Helga se sintió como el ser más despreciable de la tierra al mandar al diablo a su salvador, pero no tuvo otra alternativa, los intrusos no estaban invitados a su santuario dedicado a Arnold.

Pero aún le daba vueltas al asunto.

— ¿Helga quién era ese niño? Preguntó Phoebe con curiosidad mientras leía un libro recostada en una almohada sobre el suelo de su habitación.

— ¿Cual niño? Preguntó ella acostada en su cama, jugando a lanzar una pelota de tenis contra la pared.

— El niño alto y de cabello castaño que te espero a la salida de la escuela.

— ¿Ese? él fue el que me salvó de morir como un perro - dijo Helga categóricamente - se llama Anthony Hope, estudia en la publica 119 y tiene 11 años, ah y está en quinto grado.

— ¿El niño que te salvo? ¿Él vino a verte a la escuela? Preguntó Phoebe dejando de leer.

— Es una especie de amigo, Phoebe pero no te sientas desplazada aun sigues siendo la número dos al mando. La tranquilizó Helga.

— Pero ¿Porque actúas diferente cuando estas con él? Preguntó la niña.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

— Te vi sonreír desde el autobús y yo sé perfectamente que solo hay una persona que te hace sonreír de ese modo en este mundo.

— No me había dado cuenta, pero eso no tiene importancia ¿o sí? Preguntó Helga dejando de lanzar la pelota.

— La tiene al tratarse de ti. Contestó Phoebe cerrando su libro.

— Tal vez me alegré de verlo, es agradable conocer otras personas, otros entornos, vivir nuevas experiencias - Dijo Helga y giro la pelota con sus dedos - el cambio es bueno.

— El que dijo eso es un malvado. Replicó Phoebe.

— Los malos también dicen verdades. Objeto Helga y se dio la vuelta en la cama.

— ¿Cuando me lo presentaras? Quiso saber Phoebe.

— No es necesario, ya me deshice de él.

— ¿Cómo?

— Nada, estoy pensando en voz alta. Dijo Helga y puso a rodar la pelota la cual cayó al suelo rebotando varias veces.

— ¿Helga estas bien?

— ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

— Porque hemos hablado por más de dos horas y no has mencionado al mantecado una sola vez, cuando en más de una ocasión es el tema de conversación.

"Mantecado" era el nombre clave para Arnold.

— Los tiempos cambian Phoebe. Helga no quiso revelarle que Anthony se le había declarado, no le vio la necesidad.

— Helga... musito Phoebe algo preocupada, algo le decía que las cosas iban a cambiar dramáticamente.

O_o

Al llegar la hora del almuerzo en la escuela, Helga decidió comer afuera en el patio, se sentó ansiosa en una de las mesas, poniendo su lonchera frente a ella. Era normal que no encontrara lo que quería, pero tenía esperanza de que esta vez fuera diferente, Miriam le había prometido hacer su lonchera la noche anterior.

— ¿Qué será? ¿Qué será? ¿Será un sándwich de jamón? ¿Será una hamburguesa? - Helga abrió la lonchera y su expresión alegre cambio radicalmente - genial es basura.

La niña lanzó la lonchera lejos donde no pudiera verla y puso sus brazos sobre la mesa, aburrida y hambrienta.

— Bueno es hora de ir a cazar. Dijo y buscó con la mirada a una posible víctima. Cuando no tenía para el almuerzo, iba tras el primer desprevenido que encontraba y le quitaba el almuerzo, valiéndose de alguna artimaña. No le tomó mucho tiempo encontrar a la víctima perfecta, iba al ataque cuando de repente, recibió un golpecito en la cabeza, Helga se giró colérica y se encontró con una cajita sobre la mesa, tenía una tarjeta con un mensaje que decía "para Helga" ella abrió la caja y encontró un pastelillo. No considero de donde podría provenir el regalo o si estaba envenenado, Helga se lo comió de golpe y cuando lo hizo, empezó a flotar y a escuchar la música de "The Flower Duet (Lakmé)" al salir del trance, la niña lamio la caja.

— ¡Hay que rico! Dijo y siguió lamiendo, hasta borrar todo rastro del pastelillo. A la distancia el niño escondido miraba satisfecho, su plan había salido a la perfección.

Los siguientes días sucedió lo mismo, Helga iba a la mesa del patio y ahí encontraba una cajita con postres, para ella, a la misma hora, el mismo lugar, siempre recogió el regalo, aunque algunos niños interfirieran, ella los quitaba de un empujón y se apoderaba de la caja. Con el tiempo, Helga empezó a sospechar de quien eran esos regalos, pero no le importo, decidió aprovechar la situación.

Al séptimo día Helga estaba esperando la caja y esta apareció mágicamente, tenía un moño rosa en el centro y una etiqueta que decía "para Helga la bella" en el interior no encontró comida, era un teléfono.

— ¡Esto no es comida! Yo no como teléfonos. Replicó y en ese mismo instante empezó a timbrar, Helga contestó - ¿Quién es?

Nadie contestó, lo único que escucho fue una canción.

Helga miró el teléfono como si fuera la cosa más rara del mundo, iba a colgar cuando le prestó atención a la letra.

Ámame con ternura

Ámame con dulzura,

Dime que eres mía,

Pues yo lo seré por todos los años

Hasta el fin de los tiempos.

Helga Pataki podía ser cruel y desconsiderada pero de palo no era, al escuchar esa canción, su expresión se suavizó, Helga se embelesó por la canción que alguna vez fue cantada por Elvis Presley y ahora alguien se la dedicaba, eso la hizo feliz, allá afuera había alguien que la quería y eso le gustaba.

Mientras Helga escuchaba la canción Phoebe la observaba atentamente desde la ventana.

O_o

Aunque conmovida, la niña le ignoró, no le importo sus sentimientos. Helga se preguntaba risueña ¿Qué seria del pobre ante su rechazo? ¿Se ahorcaría con las correas de su mochila dentro de su casillero? ¿Saltaría de una azotea? Los pastelillos siguieron llegando, pero un día dejaron de llegar. Ella pensó que finalmente él se había dado por vencido, Helga se sintió triste pero a la vez aliviada.

Entonces una tarde fue sorprendida con una serenata justo bajo de su ventana.

— ¿Quién es el payaso de la música? Se preguntó Helga asomándose por la ventana de su habitación, encontrándose un guitarrista con un sombrero al estilo los tres mosqueteros y un antifaz, tocando "Love me tender".

— ¡Oye Jagger el concierto fue cancelado! ¡Olga no está aquí! - Le gritó pero el niño siguió tocando - El idiota no es solo idiota sino sordo.

Helga agarro un florero y le tiro el agua, el niño se apartó esquivando el chorro siguiendo con la tonada, la última nota hizo eco mientras él deslizo su antifaz por la nariz dejando ver sus ojos, Helga reconoció esos ojos de gato de inmediato, era Anthony y la serenata era para ella. El corazón le dio un vuelco, el aire se le enrareció, ella no esperaba una declaración de esa índole.

— ¿Con que clase de idiota estoy tratando? ¿No teme a la burla? ¿No tiene dignidad? ¿Está loco o esta drogado? - fueron sus perturbadas reflexiones - o ¿simplemente está enamorado? oh dios esto es profundo, ¿Qué debo responder ante una declaración de esta índole? Necesito saber, necesito una señal, una… Helga perdió el equilibrio, cayendo de cabeza por la ventana y cayó directo sobre el chico, la guitarra hizo un estruendo al romperse y Helga quedo sobre Anthony con la guitarra de sombrero, entre maldiciones ella se levantó entrando a su casa cojeando, cerrando la puerta de golpe, sin preguntarse por la suerte del chico.

Por suerte no fue un accidente grave.

O_o

El niño no se desanimó, fallo el romanticismo, fallo la sinceridad, pero aún le quedaban algunas cartas bajo la manga.

Anthony esperó pacientemente a que Helga saliera de la escuela y luego la siguió, esperando el momento en que estuviera sola.

Ella avanzaba a paso de carga cuando percibió que alguien estaba a su lado, caminando a la par.

— ¡Hola! Saludo Anthony.

— Ah un perdedor a las tres. Dijo Helga y siguió su marcha.

— Esperaba un saludo más efusivo. Replicó Anthony.

— No tengo tiempo para tratar con idiotas… Dijo Helga

— ¿No puedes ser amable? Preguntó Anthony.

— Quieres que sea amable – dijo Helga y se detuvo tomándole de la mano y la sacudió en un enérgico saludo – mucho gusto, ¿cómo has estado? Espero que estés muy bien, gusto en saludarte ahora me voy - Helga se fue y luego cayó en cuenta de algo - un momento yo no tengo que irme, eres tú el que tiene que largarse, este es mi vecindario.

Anthony arqueo las cejas.

— Es América diablesa, es un país libre, tengo todo el derecho de estar aquí.

— No, es mi vecindario.

— Es un patrimonio histórico de la humanidad. Dijo Anthony y Helga se quedó sin punto para discutir.

— Ok viejo.

— Solo quiero que seamos amigos Helga, eso es todo. Dijo Anthony.

— Escucha es cierto que me salvaste la vida y estoy en deuda contigo pero…

— ¡Preciosa! tú me pagaste hace mucho tiempo con tu sonrisa. Esa sería de las pocas veces en la vida en las que Helga se quedaría sin palabras.

— ¡Ok! has lo que quieras, pero a metros de mí. Dijo Helga y avanzó. Anthony la siguió.

— ¿Sabes? sigo con curiosidad por saber tu segundo nombre. Dijo mientras la acompañaba.

— Ya sabes, adivina mi segundo nombre o págame el doble. Dijo Helga.

— ¿Y si adivino? ¿Harás algo por mí adicionalmente? Preguntó Anthony.

— Eso depende…

— De que…

— De lo que vayas a pedirme. Dijo Helga y avanzó tratando de dejarlo atrás.

— Es un trato entonces. Dijo Anthony y se quedó atrás.

O_o

El niño se dio en la tarea de investigar todos los nombres que empezaran con G para adivinar el segundo nombre de Helga. Cuando hubo investigado un poco, abordo a Helga a la salida de la escuela.

— Ah eres tú ¿listo para perder tu dinero? Preguntó ella mirándolo mientras bajaba por las escaleras.

— Listo. Contestó Anthony.

— ¿Cual apuesta? Preguntó Phoebe

— Le dije a este tarado que si adivinaba mi nombre haría algo por él. Informó Helga al escuchar eso todos se reunieron en torno a ellos con curiosidad.

— Es Helga. Dijo un niño de tercer grado.

— Mi segundo nombre, ¡animal! Aclaró Helga luego de mirarlo como a una alimaña.

— Bien diablesa voy a empezar... es Gabriel. Dijo Anthony.

— No. Negó Helga cruzándose de brazos

— Galia.

Helga negó con la cabeza

— Genoveva.

— Fallaste… ¡págame! Exigió ella y extendió la mano, Anthony desalentado le pago.

— Está bien.

— Mala suerte Billy. Dijo Helga feliz. El niño se fue, mientras los demás asediaban a Helga

— Le pagas a alguien si adivina tu nombre.

— Si, pero por hoy se cierran las apuestas estoy cansada. Dijo Helga apartando a todos a empujones, seguida por Phoebe.

En los siguientes días Anthony trato de adivinar su nombre, la llamo, Guillermina, Giselle, Gracia, Gianna, Gerica, Gerri, Greta, Guadalupe, Ginebra, Gazetc, etc, etc, etc ninguno era el segundo nombre de Helga Pataki, ella estaba sacando buenas ganancias del asunto.

Anthony dio un vistazo al anuario de la 118 pero en este aparecía solo con la singular G, se estaba dando por vencido, cuando alguien le dio una brillante idea, mientras estaba sentado en las escalinatas del auditorio.

— No tiene misterio, solo hay que llamar a su casa y preguntar a sus padres o hermana. Dijo el rubio de gorra azul y cabeza ovalada.

Anthony al escuchar, no perdió el tiempo, fue directamente al grano, llamo a su casa desde una cabina y fingió ser un adulto.

— Buenos días joven dama… ¿tiene usted hijos menores?

— Sí, tengo una hija que se llama Helga. Contestó ella.

— ¿Tiene segundo nombre?

— Este… No lo recuerdo creo que comienza con una G.

— ¿No recuerda cual es el segundo nombre de su hija? Preguntó Anthony con indignación.

— Creo que se llama Grecia, Giselle, no un segundo... es Germine no espere… Miriam hizo un esfuerzo por recordar cual fue el nombre que le dio al nacer, y entonces lo recordó como cuando recuerda algo alegre que se ha olvidado y cuando lo hizo lo dijo tan naturalmente que Anthony se convenció por completo.

— Si ese es… ¿Porque quiere saberlo? Preguntó Miriam y la única respuesta que recibió fue el pitido de la línea telefónica.

El niño emocionado espero pacientemente el siguiente día para afrontar a la escurridiza Helga, la encontró en el patio pateando una lata de soda.

— Quiero subir la apuesta a 10 dólares.

— ¡10 dólares! Me estoy haciendo rica contigo amigo, si fallas me tendrás que pagar el doble. Advirtió Helga.

— Adelante. Dijo él con plena confianza, Helga lo vio muy confiado sin embargo aceptó la apuesta. Una rueda de niños los rodeo muy curiosos.

— Empieza.

— Es Gloria. Dijo Anthony.

— No - Negó Helga - ni siquiera combina.

— Grettel. Siguió.

— Frio, frio. Dijo Helga

— Nadie sabe el segundo nombre de Helga, ni siquiera aparece en los registros. Comento Sid a sus compañeros.

— Dice la leyenda que al decir el segundo nombre de Helga, sucede una catástrofe. Dijo Gerald, sus palabras fueron escuchadas por Anthony, pero no le importó, ya sabía cuál era ese nombre y si para ganar el corazón de Helga tenía que causar una catástrofe, sin duda la desencadenaría.

— Solo una oportunidad más y tu dinero es mío. Dijo ella

— Bien el ultimo nombre es… - Anthony se tomó su tiempo para deletrearlo - G-E-R-A-L-D…

El niño del 33 en la camisa arqueo las cejas, la estupefacción invadió a Helga quien no permitió que Anthony siguiera

— ¡Se cierra la apuesta! Atajo a decir Helga.

— ¿Entonces adivine? Preguntó Anthony

— Si, si - Helga buscó en su bolsillo pero no encontró mayor efectivo - maldita sea no me va alcanzar... - la niña levantó la vista para pedir prestado pero en cuanto lo hizo, la nube desapareció - ya te firmo un cheque.

— No quiero el dinero pequeña - Rechazó gentilmente Anthony y con la punta de su dedo índice toco la nariz de Helga - a cambio puedes hacer algo por mí.

— Vale ¿y qué quieres? Y no me pidas imposibles y date prisa que no tengo todo el día. Dijo Helga quitándole un refresco a un niño de tercer grado que pasaba por ahí y fue a sentarse en la banqueta, nadie le hizo el reclamo. El niño se sentó a su lado, Helga destapo la lata y se llevó la bebida a los labios

— ¡Cásate conmigo! Pidió Anthony acercándose a su oído, Helga escupió todo el contenido de la soda que había bebido hasta quedar seca al escuchar eso.

— ¿Qué?!

— Es broma… quiero que salgas conmigo.

— De acuerdo, saldré contigo pero sin idioteces. Advirtió Helga impaciente y Anthony sonrió. En esa cita, jugaría el todo por el todo para ganar su corazón.

O_o

El día de la cita, Helga armó un brillante plan para deshacerse de Anthony para siempre, el plan fue simple y sucio, aburrirlo y para lograr eso, sacó lo peor de ella, Helga habló mal, lo molestó, lo insultó, lo empujo, era la forma más apropiada según Helga de que el tipo la odiara y la dejara en paz. Sin embargo se encontró al niño más paciente de la tierra, Anthony era tan paciente como el santo Job, ni una sola vez se molestó con su comportamiento inapropiado. Helga estaba desconcertada, Arnold la hubiera mandado al diablo a los 15 minutos pero Anthony no, la soporto con una paciencia extraordinaria. Sin embargo no se dio por vencida, aún tenía oportunidad, de hacerle vivir una velada inolvidable.

Fueron a la pista de patinaje, y después de ponerse sus patines, ejecutaron algunos giros y Helga aprovecho la situación para hacer de las suyas, hizo tropezar Anthony y el niño fue a dar contra el hielo, estrellándose contra la pared de seguridad. Las personas que estaban ahí rompieron a reír.

— ¡Je! con esto no va a querer volver a saber de mi - Se dijo Helga satisfecha pero su sonrisa maliciosa desapareció, cuando Anthony no se movió, estaba inmóvil como si estuviera muerto, inmediatamente Helga corrió en su auxilio - ¡Oye! ¡¿Estás bien?!

Le dio la vuelta y se encontró con un Anthony sonriente.

— ¡Caíste! Le dijo y Helga le dio un puñetazo en las costillas.

— ¡Idiota!

— Quería comprobar que tan mala eres y resultó que no eres tan mala como esperaba. Le dijo Anthony y se levantó, Helga se alejó patinando enfadada. Ante la mirada de la gente que se encontraba en el lugar.

Después de patinar, fueron al parque de diversiones Dinoland, montaron la mayoría de atracciones, se divirtieron mucho en la montaña rusa y en la nueva casa de terror, donde fueron los monstruos los que salieron corriendo perseguidos por Helga y Anthony.

Helga olvidó su plan malévolo y comenzó a divertirse, caminando a la par del niño, con un globo rosa atado en una mano y un algodón en la otra.

La última escala de ese día fue el Árcade el centro de video juegos, Anthony aficionado a los videojuegos, iba habitualmente a ese lugar, Helga acepto acompañarlo a regañadientes. Llegaron y por suerte la máquina que Anthony quería jugar, estaba sola, el juego era "héroe de guitarra" un juego de música, que se trataba de tocar una canción de rock, con una guitarra mientras se presiona unas teclas que hacían de cuerdas. Anthony sosteniendo la guitarra se sintió Jimi Hendrix y se volvió a Helga.

— Quieres probar...vamos será divertido. Dijo Anthony.

— No tengo ganas. Dijo Helga y se cruzó de brazos.

— Vamos... – Anthony la tomó de un brazo y le paso una de las guitarras que colgaba de la máquina - mira es fácil, solo tienes que presionar las teclas en el momento exacto.

— Parece bastante bobo. Opinó Helga.

— No, es lo máximo. Dijo Anthony e inicio el juego. La ronda comenzó y Helga empezó presionando las teclas con aburrimiento.

O_o

Fueron al El Árcade a gastar algunas monedas en los juegos. Al entrar se encontraron a una multitud en torno a una sola máquina.

— ¿Y esto? Preguntó Gerald. Ambos amigos se abrieron paso entre la gente llegando hasta el epicentro de la música, Arnold y Gerald se llevaron una gran sorpresa, al encontrarse a Helga y Anthony, tocando la guitarra y el bajo como lo haría una banda de rock en "héroes de guitarra", las personas que estaban ahí, la mayoría amantes del rock, estaban muy entusiasmados.

— ¿Helga? Se preguntó Gerald sin poder creer lo que veía. La canción llamada "psychobilly freakout!" terminó con el puntaje más alto.

— ¡Otra... otra! Pidió el público y los niños no se negaron, Helga escogió esta vez, una canción llamada "Woman" cuando comenzó parecía fácil pero pronto se vieron en serios problemas y no podían fallar ni una sola nota o de lo contrario la canción se escucharía mal y se ganarían el abucheo del público tanto el virtual como el real. El solitario fue lo más divertido, Helga tecleo con agilidad asombrosa en la guitarra y la canción sonó fantástica. Al terminar la canción, Helga emocionada agarró la guitarra y la azotó contra el suelo, como lo haría una estrella de rock y luego la agarró del cable y empezó a darle vueltas en el aire, soltándosele de las manos, la guitarra voló majestuosamente hacia la pantalla ante la mirada de todos y la rompió en mil pedazos. Un silencio abrumador cayó sobre el Árcade y luego se escuchó un lamentó y el público le abrió paso al administrador del Árcade.

— ¡Mi maquina! Grito el tipo histérico. Los culpables se perdieron de ahí antes de ser culpados, camuflándose entre la gente riéndose, escondiéndose detrás de las máquinas de pelea.

— Viste la cara de ese sujeto... Comentó Anthony.

— Si, parecía que iba a explotar. Dijo Helga. Entonces fueron flanqueados por dos enormes guardias de seguridad. Los niños les sonrieron inocentemente al verse descubiertos.

O_o

Se metieron en un gran lio, el administrador le aviso al gran Bob y a los padres de Anthony por teléfono, y se les armo la de Troya. La inquisición los esperaba en casa, no verían la luz del sol, ni probarían el dulce el resto del año.

— Lo siento mucho parece que arruine la diversión. Dijo Helga caminando al lado de Anthony, por el corredor de las maquinas. Bob y la madre de Anthony, una mujer alta y de pelo castaño iban adelante, hablando con indignación del asunto.

— No te preocupes, la pase muy bien contigo, Helga eres muy divertida. Dijo él.

— Yo... también la pase muy bien... tengo que admitirlo no eres tan molesto como yo creía. Admitió Helga.

— ¿De verdad? preguntó Anthony.

— De verdad, eres… un buen chico. Dijo Helga y esbozó una amplia sonrisa y esa sonrisa cautivó a Anthony, era una sonrisa tímida y vista pocas veces pero realmente se veía muy bonita. El niño se perdió en sus orbes azules y la miró durante largos segundos, el tiempo suficiente para que Cupido hiciera su trabajo y lograra lo imposible. Entonces alguien gritó y golpeó el panel de una máquina de juego.

— ¡Si! ¡Gané, gané! Por fin le gané al maldito. Exclamó triunfante interrumpiendo el momento, Helga y Anthony se sonrojaron.

— Niña muévete, tengo asuntos que atender en casa. Grito Bob

— Vamos. Dijo Anthony tratando de actuar con naturalidad.

— Si. Dijo ella y soltó una risa nerviosa y luego tropezó con un obstáculo invisible en el suelo.

— ¡Ay! ¡Que torpe! Se quejó Helga

— ¿Estás bien? le preguntó Anthony

— Sí, estoy muy bien. Contestó Helga y salieron del local. Sin darse cuenta de que alguien los había estado observando atentamente.

El niño quería preguntarle a Helga, como le había ido en el lio en que se había metido, pero no esperaba encontrarse con una escena semejante.

— ¿Helga?... Arnold no podía creerlo, por primera vez en la vida, la vio realmente feliz, pero no pudo alegrarse por ella.

O_o

El cuarteto dejo el establecimiento en silencio, Helga miraba el suelo, por qué no se le ocurría a dónde más mirar.

— Bueno Helga, ya me voy. Le informó Anthony.

— Espera – Helga se volvió a su padre y le pidió – ¿me das un minuto?

— ¿Después de todos los problemas que has ocasionado?

— Por favor. Pidió Helga y su papá accedió a regañadientes.

— De acuerdo, de acuerdo, pero no te tardes, tenemos que hablar muy seriamente en casa. Dijo él subiéndose al auto.

— Gracias papá – Dijo Helga y se volvió a Anthony - Anthony yo…

— ¿Si, Helga? Preguntó el chico mientras su madre aguardaba a la distancia.

— Yo quiero decir – masculló beligerante tratando de que las palabras salieran de su boca - _¿Que me está pasando? ¿Por qué actuó como si fuera una boba?_

— Espero volver a verte. Interrumpió él y sonrió y Helga le devolvió la sonrisa.

— Si yo también algún día cuando salga de prisión.

— Helga...

— ¿Si?

— ¿Me darías una oportunidad? Preguntó Anthony y Helga lo miró fijamente.

— Como te dije antes, tú me agradas pero... es una partida perdida.

— Entonces no hay esperanza.

— No... En absoluto. Dijo Helga pero por primera vez titubeo.

— De acuerdo. Aceptó Anthony apesadumbrado, esa había sido su última carta bajo la manga.

— Vamos Anthony, es hora de volver a casa. Dijo su madre y él no tuvo de otra que despedirse.

— Adiós Helga.

— Adiós. Se despidió ella y ellos se fueron dejándola atrás. Helga caminó hacia el auto y luego se detuvo y volvió la vista, ya no lo vio a la distancia, solo escuchó el ruido del motor del auto de su padre.

— ¡Vamos Olga! No tengo toda la noche, tengo un montón de cosas que hacer en casa, ¡criminal! porque tienes que causar tantos problemas. El gran Bob siguió quejándose pero Helga no lo escuchó, estaba perdida en sus propios pensamientos.

— Si solo tuviera cabeza de balón y se llamara Arnold, sería perfecto para mí. Dijo Helga y suspiró.

Esta historia continuara…


	14. El príncipe encantador (parte 5)

El príncipe encantador

(Parte 5)

O_o

Días después en el salón de clase, el señor Simmons escribía en el tablero y explicaba la lección, mientras los niños escribían en sus cuadernos, Helga estaba escribiendo, cuando de repente empezó a pensar a gritos a Anthony. Hacía mucho que no recibía noticias de él, desde que se despidieron en el autobús, esa vez lo rechazó por tercera vez y desde entonces no lo había vuelto a ver, comenzó a extrañarlo, a extrañar sus regalos y sus atenciones, recordó todo lo que vivió ese día, la escena del Árcade, cuando se perdió en su mirada. Helga cerró los ojos y experimento de nuevo esa agradable sensación, esa sensación tórrida, que la alegraba inmensamente, sin poderlo creer abrió los ojos de golpe.

— Oh por dios... esto no me puede estar pasándome a mí, creo que... - Helga sacó su relicario y lo miró - me gusta Anthony... - tras este pensamiento la sinfonía #5 de Beethoven resonó en su cabeza y gritando se levantó de su puesto - ¡No! ¡Es imposible!

— Si es posible Helga, Cervantes escribió el "Quijote". Afirmó el señor Simmons confundido, mientras todos volvieron a verla desconcertados.

— Ah bueno, bien por él. Dijo Helga sonriendo nerviosamente y su relicario se le cayó de las manos, ella saltó a cogerlo y volvió a su lugar. El señor Simmons continúo la clase.

— ¿Qué te pasa? - Preguntó Phoebe mirándola atentamente - estás pálida.

— Nada… - Contestó Helga sintiendo un sudor frio en la frente - Herejía... infidelidad... cálmate Helga linda debe ser un capricho, como el que sintió tu amado por esa Lila, no tiene que salirse de tus manos, Anthony es semejante a un millón de niños, en cambio Arnold es único... en este universo - y su alter ego entró en acción - y no te ama y nunca lo va hacer, en cambio Anthony si, escucha bien Helga, Anthony te ama - Helga dejó caer su cabeza en el pupitre - Me voy a condenar por esto.

— Helga…

— Y ¿Ahora qué voy a hacer? Fueron sus atormentados pensamientos

— Helga… el maestro la había estado llamando desde hace rato.

— ¡¿Qué?! Digo… si señor Simmons. Se retractó Helga poniéndose derecha en el pupitre.

— Pasa al tablero por favor. Le indicó y Helga obedeció hurañamente dirigiéndose hacia el tablero, rellenando los espacios vacíos del enunciado, mientras deslizaba la tiza por el tablero volvió a quedar en trance, en un trance romántico. Las risas de sus compañeros la sacaron de ese estado, dándose cuenta que estaba escribiendo fuera del tablero y no letras sino una línea.

— ¡Maldición! Helga trató de borrar con su mano el error y corrigió rápidamente.

— Bien Helga puedes sentarte. Ordenó el señor Simmons y la niña regresó a su puesto, Helga iba a sentarse, cuando Stinky le movió el puesto y ella siguió de largo cayendo al suelo, su quijada choco contra la mesa, provocando una explosión de risas.

— ¡Pero que estúpida! Se burló Harold

— Parece que la falta de oxígeno te hizo daño Helga. Añadió Sid

— Pobrecita. Dijo Stinky moviendo la cabeza, Helga se levantó mostrando los dientes.

— Señor Simmons, creo que hay un error en el tablero. Señaló

— ¿En serio? El maestro buscó el error en el tablero cuando escuchó un estruendo y unos golpes, se volvió encontrándose con un salón de clases entre los cánones de lo normal salvó por tres figuras que estaban en su puesto golpeados y una niña de moño rosa que estaba con cara angelical sentada muy derecha.

— No te parece que Helga a estado actuando muy raro hoy. Comentó Rhonda a su mejor amiga, en la fila de atrás.

— Si anda en una nube de la que nadie la puede bajar. Dijo Sheena.

— Parece enamorada. Dijo Nadine

— ¿Helga? por dios eso es totalmente irrisorio. Dijo Rhonda llevándose a la boca su pluma de color rosa.

O_o

Helga siguió invadida por esos nuevos sentimientos, que cada se manifestaban con mayor fuerza, ella se preguntaba cómo alguien tan común como Anthony pudo colarse de ese modo en sus pensamientos.

— No es alguien común Helga – dijo su alter ego – es el héroe que salvo a tu vida, deja de menospreciarlo ya, es hora de bajar del pedestal al Cabeza de balón, es obvio quien el rey ahora.

— ¡Oh! ¡Cierra la boca! Exclamó Helga en voz alta, mirando fijamente los platillos que se servían en la cafetería. Impacientando a los chicos que esperaban en la fila.

— ¡Muévete Helga! - Le grito Harold desde el otro lado de la fila – ya te pareces a Arnold, te demoras una eternidad para escoger cualquier cosa.

— ¡Oye! Confunde pero no ofendas, niño rosa. Le grito Helga amenazándolo con el puño y tomó su bandeja.

Una vez sentada a la mesa Helga muy ansiosa, comenzó agitar tanto una gaseosa, que la lata entera estallo en su cara al abrirla, lo que provocó la risa de sus compañeros.

— ¡Maldita sea! se quejó salpicando a los niños que pasaban por ahí.

— Helga... Dijo Phoebe.

— ¿Qué? preguntó limpiándose frenéticamente con una servilleta y luego comenzó a beber agua, se bebió la botella entera de un solo golpe y luego siguió con el resto de la merienda.

— ¿Por qué estás tan ansiosa? Pareces una excéntrica. Quiso saber Phoebe

— Por nada. Dijo Helga comiendo frenéticamente. Al terminar no supo más que hacer, empezó a rascar la superficie.

— Bueno ya ¿qué te pasa? Preguntó Phoebe nerviosa ante su actitud.

— Nada todo está bien.

— ¿A si? y porque pareces el niño chocolate cuando no tiene chocolate.

— Es que tengo un problema. Dijo Helga y entonces su intuición le aviso que había peligro cercano.

— ¿Cual?

— Te lo digo después. Se levantó y se fue corriendo como un prófugo de la ley.

— ¡Loca! Le gritó Phoebe y siguió con su merienda, cuando Arnold pasó por su lado.

— ¿Qué le pasa a Helga? La interrogó

— Comió demasiados dulces. Respondió Phoebe.

Helga salió del comedor nerviosa, las manos le sudaban y no hallaba que hacer

— No te escandalices niña, él no te gusta, el niño no te gusta... pero podría llegar a gustarte, ¡maldición! ¿Qué debo hacer? el me gusta... pero... no puede pasar, sencillamente no puede ser, ¡Oh Criminal! ser o no ser, Anthony el héroe que me salvo y me ama o Arnold el ángel de cabellos dorados que tortura mi existencia y no me ama - Helga se llevó el dorso de la mano a su frente cuando sintió una respiración en la nuca, la cual neutralizo con un contundente golpe, dado con el dorso del puño - si debo seguir fiel aunque me cause tristeza, aunque la decepción me consuma por dentro.

Helga salió al patio dejando a Brainy tirado en el suelo.

O_o

Luego de la escuela, Helga fue al supermercado a comprar sus revistas favoritas y paso por la casa de una anciana que hablaba con otra abuela, meciéndose en su mecedora y tejiendo un saco, sin evitarlo escuchó la conversación.

— He amado al mismo hombre por 50 años - dijo la anciana y al escuchar eso Helga se emocionó - me gustaría que él lo supiera.

Helga se detuvo y se volvió a ver a la anciana, la vio gris y acabada por los años, muy desdichada. Por un momento se vio a sí misma en el futuro, una anciana decrepita rodeada de estatuas de Arnold, recitando soliloquios que no eran escuchados por nadie.

— ¡No! yo quiero eso... - se negó Helga alarmada al despertar de su fantasía y se alejó - yo no quiero terminar como esa anciana.

Corrió y se escondió en un callejón y sacó su relicario.

— …Pero falle miserablemente, la primera vez que devele mis sentimientos por ti mi amado Arnold, tal vez debería volver a intentarlo, revelar lo que arde en mi corazón de una vez por todas y solo así, solo así dejaría de hablar sola.

Entonces su alter ego entro en acción nuevamente.

— ¿Para qué?... no serviría de nada, te rechazaría inmediatamente... ¿lo olvidas mi estimada Helga? no le importas en absoluto.

— Es cierto. Dijo Helga desanimada y salió del callejón topándose con Arnold, quien venía en dirección contraria.

— Hola Helga. La saludó.

— Hola... Le devolvió el saludo y guardo su relicario con aburrimiento, siguiendo su camino sin añadir una sola palabra de más ni muchísimo menos un apodo. El niño la siguió con la mirada muy confuso.

O_o

Mientras Helga enterraba sus nacientes sentimientos en lo más profundo de su alma, un último regalo vino a sorprenderla, pero lamentablemente cayó en las manos equivocadas. Anthony había comprado una caja de galletas a las niñas exploradoras y les pidió que las entregaran a Helga, pero las niñas exploradoras se retrasaron con el envío y llegaron con la caja mucho después.

— ¿Tú conoces a Helga Pataki? Preguntó una niña exploradora interceptando a Nadine en el patio de la escuela.

— Si...

— Por favor entrégale esto directamente a sus manos. Le entrego una caja con una tarjeta pegada, Nadine la recibió, la niña se fue, ella fue a la cafetería, buscando a Helga topándose con Rhonda.

— Nadine ¿que llevas ahí? Quiso saber.

— Una caja de las niñas exploradoras. Contestó

— Déjame ver - La niña se la quito de las manos y la observo - que amables son esas niñas, debían enviármela hasta mañana.

— Espera Rhonda, estas en un error... trato de explicar Nadine pero Rhonda no hizo caso, destapo la caja y vio su contenido eran galletas, muchas galletas acompañadas con una carta.

— Nadine fuiste muy amable a traer estas galletas. Oigan chicos ¿Quieren galletas?

— ¡Si! Dijeron sus compañeros y Rhonda les lanzó la caja y las galletas pasaron de mano en mano y fueron desapareciendo.

— Pero... no son para ti. Advirtió Nadine.

— ¿Entonces para quién? - preguntó Rhonda y leyó la carta, formándose una gran sonrisa en su rostro y su sonrisa se ensanchaba más y más al leer cada palabra.

— Quieren escuchar algo gracioso. Dijo ya sin poder contener la risa.

— A ver... dijo Stinky. Rhonda se subió sobre la silla y comenzó a leer

— Querida Geraldine, espero que estas galletas te alegren la existencia, como tú me la alegras a mí...

Los niños comenzaron a reírse, mientras se comían las galletas. Helga iba hacia la cafetería cuando escucho las burlas.

— Vaya... ¿De qué pobre infeliz se estarán burlando? Se preguntó Helga, a punto de entrar al comedor, cuando escucho algo que la dejó fría.

— Oh amada Geraldine, eres distante como la luna ¿Cómo puedo acercarme a ti?

Las risas eran cada vez más fuertes. Helga sabía muy bien, que solo existía una Geraldine en la escuela así como un solo Arnold y se trataba de ella, se estaban burlando de ella.

— Con todo mi amor, tu príncipe encantador. Terminó Rhonda y todos estaban a punto de morirse de la risa.

— Nunca había escuchado tanta cursilería junta ¿Quién fue el idiota que escribió eso? Exigió saber Harold sosteniendo la caja en su mano.

— No sé, pero vaya que dijo cosas muy graciosas. Dijo Rhonda. En la puerta Helga cerró su puño con furia.

— Se burlan de los amantes desesperados. Dijo Helga entre dientes y se enfadó más cuando vio a Arnold burlándose también junto con Gerald. Phoebe era la única que no se reía.

— Pero ¿Quién diablos es Geraldine? Quiso saber Sid. Rhonda se volvió a Nadine

— ¿Para quién eran estas galletas? Preguntó, la niña se llevó la mano a la boca, no sabía si responder era buena idea.

— Eran para Helga. Dijo y al instante los niños más sensatos dejaron de reírse.

— Uh Oh... dijo Gerald al notar una presencia malévola tras Rhonda, ella pateo la silla e hizo caer a Rhonda sobre la mesa, ella quedo boca arriba con la carta arrugada en su mano, la figura le arrebato la hoja y se alejó lentamente, con una frialdad tan extrema que pudo haber congelado el salón entero.

— ¡Oye Hel-gaa! Dile a tu novio que sus galletas estaban muy sabrosas. Le dijo Harold burlonamente, ella no dijo nada, se giró sobre su propio eje y de una patada voladora le quito la caja de las manos, mandándola lejos. Harold cayó de espaldas mientras la niña se acercaba amenazante y lo agarró por el cuello estrellándolo contra la pared, los pies de Harold quedaron colgados unos centímetros.

— ¡Escúchame bien gordo! Te haría trizas aquí y ahora y ni tu madre te reconocería - Le amenazó fríamente - pero no lo voy a hacer porque me suspenderían de nuevo, pero la próxima vez no seré tan amable.

Helga lo dejó caer y le quitó la galleta que quedaba, saliendo del comedor. Los niños de cuarto grado habían conocido una nueva faceta de Helga, la de fría asesina despiadada.

— ¡Wow! ¡Pero que matona! Dijo Wolfgang desde el otro lado de la cafetería.

O_o

Helga estaba en las escaleras, leyendo la carta y comiéndose la última galleta que le quedaba, cuando apareció tras ella Arnold.

— Helga. Dijo y Helga desde su lugar le apunto con un dedo, sin apartar la mirada de la carta y fue tan poderoso el impulso, que pudo a ver provocado una ventisca.

— ¡Ah! no digas ni una sola palabra...

— Pero...

— No.

— Helga.

— No. Se negó rotundamente a escucharlo levantándose, bajando las escaleras.

— Helga escúchame...

— ¡Dije no!

— No fue nuestra intención burlarnos. Se disculpó el niño y la única respuesta que recibió fue la mirada asesina de Helga, quien desapareció escaleras abajo. Si las miradas mataran, Arnold ya estaría muerto, y él creía que Helga lo odiaba.

O_o

Los niños de sexto grado tocaban una canción en el salón de música, era una conocida canción que convirtió en leyenda a Jim Morrison "The end" Helga escondida bajo la ventana leía la carta, muy conmovida con ese detalle inesperado.

— Pero que idiota, que idiota enamorado - Murmuró Helga y se puso de pie - de verdad este pobre diablo me ama, me ama de verdad, eso me hace preguntarme Y ¿si le doy una oportunidad a este pobre desdichado? Sería mi devoto esclavo, nunca me rechazaría, nunca me dejaría - pensó y luego se respondió en voz alta, deteniéndose - porque no.

El niño la quería tal como era, dulce o agresiva. Algo que jamás sucedería con su amor platónico, su ingrato amor platónico, no tenía nada que perder, Anthony realmente le gustaba y le correspondía sus sentimientos, él había demostrado ser merecedor de su amor, y no solo porque salvo su vida.

En ese instante tomó la decisión más importante en sus 10 años de vida, Helga corrió a toda velocidad, saliendo de la escuela ante la mirada desconcertada de los niños, corriendo hasta llegar a la parada de un autobús, tomando la ruta que la llevaría cerca su destino. El autobús la dejó y una vez ahí siguió corriendo hasta llegar hasta la escuela pública 119, sin aliento Helga se detuvo para tomar aire colocando sus manos sobre las rodillas. Una vez frente a la 119 cambio de opinión.

— ¿Qué demonios estoy haciendo? Se dijo Helga y regresó antes de que alguien la viera, sin darse cuenta que había sido vista por Anthony desde la ventana de su salón, un minuto antes estaba en su puesto como un alma en pena.

— Helga ha venido a verme – dijo Anthony recobrando el vigor - ¡Sii!

Su exclamación sorprendió a todo el curso.

— Me alegro que le entusiasme la idea de un examen sorpresa, señor Hope. Interrumpió su maestro, mientras todos sus compañeros lo miraban con odio. El niño se encogió en su puesto, aun emocionado.

— Señor Brown ¿Puedo salir un momento? Pidió Anthony cortésmente.

O_o

Helga regreso sobre sus pasos, la lluvia la sorprendió sobre el camino, empapándola. La gente corría a su alrededor escapando de la lluvia, mientras ella avanzaba con suma lentitud.

— Que idiota soy. Se maldijo entre dientes

— ¡Helga! alguien la llamó, Helga se volvió y no encontró a nadie salvo un autobús cruzando la calle de la esquina, cuando este cruzo se encontró con Anthony.

— Eres tú. Dijo tratando de ocultar su alegría.

— ¿Qué haces por aquí? le preguntó Anthony cubriéndola con su paraguas.

— Daba un paseo.

— ¿En serio? tu vecindario está un poco lejos de aquí. Señaló el niño.

— Si insinúas que he venido a verte, te equivocas. Refutó Helga negando totalmente el motivo de su visita.

— Está bien diablesa lo tomare como una coincidencia. Dijo Anthony. Helga bajo la mirada.

— Anthony, realmente si hay algo que quiero decirte… - Helga le costó mucho decir la siguiente frase - gracias por las galletas.

El niño arqueo las cejas y pensó "¿llegaron hoy?"

— Me alegro que te hayan gustado - dijo y luego engancho a Helga con su brazo - vamos te acompaño un rato.

Ambos caminaron por la acera, desde una tienda sonaba una canción que ambientaba la escena "Raindrops keep falling on my head"

— ¡Oye!

— ¿Dime?

— ¿Era en serio eso de que te gustaba? Preguntó Helga.

— Era en serio, cada palabra.

— ¿Por qué?

— Por ser tu Helga, por ser tú y nadie más que tú. Dijo Anthony.

— ¿Por qué? - Helga se detuvo en medio de la acera - soy grosera, poco femenina, nada bonita y seamos sinceros, no es fácil tolerarme.

— En un montón de palomas, un cuervo es más bonito, que un cisne decía un escritor italiano del que no recuerdo el nombre, porque no lo estudie, con esto quiero decir que tú, Helga eres perfecta.

— ¿Perfecta?

— Perfecta en cada detalle, eres única entre todas las niñas y por eso me gustas.

— Yo... trato de decir ella.

— Tal vez para ti soy semejante a un millón de niños y no me necesitas pero si me das una oportunidad tú serás para mí única en el mundo y yo seré para ti único en el mundo entonces eso será fabuloso, porque no necesitaremos nada más. Se declaró el niño con todas las palabras que le nacieron en el corazón y del último libro que leyó.

— Eso es profundo- dijo ella mientras miraba el río de agua que cruzaba bajo sus pies luego levanto su cara con determinación - Anthony tengo algo que decirte, pero lo hare después, tengo unos asuntos que atender.

El niño se desilusiono un poco pero luego vio que había esperanza. Helga había comenzado a ceder.

O_o

Helga no se molestó en volver a la escuela, regresó a su casa y luego fue a una cita que tenía con su psiquiatra, la doctora Bliss, desde hacía un tiempo tenía sesiones con ella, después de que se las impusieran por golpear a Brainy.

Helga tenía muchas cosas que contarle a la doctora, se lanzó al diván del consultorio luego de saludarla.

— ¿Tienes algo que contarme? Quiso saber la joven mujer cómodamente sentada en su sillón.

— Nada nuevo Doc. Hace unos días casi me muero por cortesía del cabeza de balón, pero nada raro en realidad. Contesto Helga sarcásticamente.

— Supe algo al respecto, ¿Quieres contarme? Pidió la doctora.

— No fue culpa de él, en realidad fue culpa mía, me tire al lago tratando de recuperar mi estúpido relicario, después de que lo arroje y me enrede con algo y no pude salir, casi no cuento el cuento. Le explicó Helga.

— ¿Porque arrojaste tu relicario Helga?

— Estaba harta de mi absurda obsesión por Arnold y lo tire pero no paso un segundo antes de que me arrepintiera y como una suicida me lance a recuperarlo. Dijo Helga.

— Eso fue una acción muy riesgosa. Dijo la doctora Bliss

— Si, pero me sirvió para darme cuenta de un par de cosas.

— ¿Cuáles? Preguntó la doctora y Helga se sentó al borde del diván.

— Conocí a un niño, Anthony, un idiota con ojos de gato y cara de imbécil… es un perdedor - Helga recapacito sus palabras - sin embargo él me salvo la vida y nos hemos estado llevando bien a tal punto que… me ha comenzado a gustar un poco.

Una expresión de sorpresa se dibujó en la cara de la doctora por un escaso segundo.

— En una situación así, siempre cabe la posibilidad que se fije un vínculo entre salvador y salvado ¿es lo que estás sintiendo?

— No, realmente me gusta, es lindo, es tonto, es buena persona.

— Y ¿Qué hay con Arnold? Siguió preguntando.

— Ese es el segundo punto… - Helga se cruzó de piernas componiendo una expresión muy seria - después de lo que paso en el lago, comprendí algo muy importante, estoy perdiendo el tiempo.

— ¿Por qué dices eso Helga?

— Porque comprendí que no importa lo que haga, nada hará que Arnold se fije en mí, a lo que voy es que nunca le importe en absoluto, viva o muerta, le es absolutamente igual.

— ¿Porque llegaste a una conclusión tan radical?

— ¿Que pregunta? Es obvio a que me refiero, estuve a punto de salir del menú y él no movió ninguno de sus deditos para ayudarme, ese estúpido Cabeza de balón estaba ahí cuando sucedió todo y se quedó como estatua, le valió un cacahuate... habrá dicho "Helga se está ahogando... ah bueno".

— Helga, no puedes dudar de esa forma, si no sabes que fue lo que sucedió realmente. Dijo la doctora. Helga salto del diván y le apunto con el dedo.

— Eso dice usted, por qué no lo vio saltar al agua como David Hasselhoff para salvar a Lila y estaban en una alberca… - Helga cayó de rodillas levantando sus manos al techo - ¡UNAA ALBEERCAAA! …De menos de un metro de profundidad.

— Helga, en este momento estas pasando por una desilusión amorosa es comprensible. Dijo la doctora.

— Y después de todo lo que hice por ese pequeño infeliz… - Helga se puso de pie - ¿Se enteró sobre el lio del vecindario?

— Si, Arnold fue muy heroico al salvarlo él solo.

— ¿Solo?… por favor Doc. Infórmese, el Cabeza de balón recibió ayuda y no precisamente de Batman o el hombre araña.

— Tú lo ayudaste Helga. Dedujo la doctora.

— Si y de qué manera ¿y para qué? para nada, a Helga que se la lleve el diablo - Helga paseo por la habitación con las manos atrás - pero todo eso me ha llevado a tomar una importante decisión.

— ¿Cual? Quiso saber la doctora anotando en su libreta.

— He decidido olvidar a Arnold. Dijo categóricamente y tras escuchar esas palabras, la doctora Bliss dejo de escribir sin evitar el asombro.

En ese instante la imagen de una estatua de Arnold hecha de palitos de helado caía hecha pedazos. Era el comienzo del fin, Helga había llegado al límite de su ciega devoción.

Esta historia continuara…


End file.
